Entwined
by Justabitoftime
Summary: A bond, centuries old, has finally completed, and the Volturi Kings have found their mate at last. But when the Spirits unite old enemies, what new dangers could be lurking on the horizon? *B/A/M/C, Wolf-pack, vampires. Lemons. Poly, no-slash.*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First things first. I have not written anything creative since high-school English, which was... a while ago, lol. I do not have a pre-reader, mentor, or beta. **I do not own Twilight or the characters and plots described therein.** I enjoy polyamory fics, and think that Bella is enough trouble to warrant more than one mate. Anything that doesn't fit with the book facts (such as Caius's age) fits with my story instead. I am not a purist. If I were, I would not be writing fan fiction. I hope you enjoy, and please let me know what you think by leaving a review.

**Chapter 1**

Marcus sat, as he had done for centuries. To all who watched him he appeared bored, disinterested and thoroughly depressed. He seldom spoke, and when he did his tone was dull and flat, never for a second seeming to invite conversation or inspire even a modicum of excitement.

His brothers knew differently. Marcus was an integral part of the Volturi triumvirate. His ability to see and interpret the type and strength of bonds set before him was instrumental in mediating and judging the vampire world. Order needed to be maintained and Volturi had been successful doing so for a thousand years.

Marcus himself was over three thousand years old. Born in ancient Greece before either of his vampire brothers, and turned just shy of his twentieth year, he was wise, caring, and a romantic at heart. His personality did not carry the extremes of Aro's or Caius's, so he often found himself tempering their arguments and arbitrating peace. To some it may have seemed a thankless repetition, but it was Marcus's strength, and he was happy. He had been blessed with soul-brothers, and nothing could tear them apart.

That was the secret few knew. Marcus, contrary to appearances, had not been bored for a millennium and a half. He had been fascinated.

* * *

Aro had been turned in his early twenties. As a human, and then a vampire, he was enthralled by all human life had to offer. While some others may have viewed their eternal existence as a curse, dragging on unceasingly, Aro felt that his unlife had been one new experience followed by another. And they were all to be enjoyed. The changes to human thought & culture - religion, philosophy, science, art, music, gender roles, and family units - were something that had amazed him throughout his long years. They were slow, small, fast, profound, and every degree in between. Changes to the humans way of life and thinking were constant. So different from the vampire way.

And the technology! Especially in the last several decades, it seemed as though there was not enough time to understand one technological marvel, even for his superior brain, before another was introduced to replace it. Aro had made it his personal hobby to try each new offering, and so the residents of the castle had seen practically every commercially available invention since the introduction of the light bulb and the telephone in the late 1800s.

Aro's enthusiasm for all of this made him seem a bit manic. Usually he was charming and quick witted. To vampires outside of his coven he presented a sort of gleeful madness and had gained a reputation for being cunning and ruthless. It was said that he searched out talent and destroyed covens without mercy at the smallest infraction, just to collect their gifted members.

But the truth was that all Aro had done since taking over governance of the vampire world, and his excessively happy personality, was not a facade, and not without reason.

Aro was filled with hope and nervous anticipation. He and his brothers had been expecting their mate for fifteen hundred years, and had taken their world in hand to ensure peaceful coexistence with humans. Even if the humans weren't aware. Even if they regarded most humans as food. The brothers knew the day their mate had been born. For the last eighteen years, they and an elite few of their most trusted guards had been searching for her. Although their efforts had been fruitless, Aro felt like their long-awaited meeting was imminent.

* * *

Few who met Caius had very many nice things to say about him. He was impatient, discourteous and had a quick and viciously cruel temper. He was the most easily provoked, the hardest to calm, and were it not for his brothers, Caius himself was certain he would have decimated half the vampire population by now.

Those who knew him best knew other things about him. For Caius, like Marcus and Aro, was more than the stern ill-tempered front he portrayed. The white-haired vampire king was a handsome man, turned in his early thirties, and an excellent strategist and battle-leader. He was a patron of the arts, as well as an artist himself. Throughout the centuries, many a painter, sculpture or musician had been funded by Caius, and the castle was full of original works that humans did not even realize existed. Caius spent a great deal of time in his own studio in the castle, and digging his hands into granite, marble or clay to produce something worthy went a long way toward relieving his foul moods.

Nothing could fully soothe the frustration Caius had had to endure since being told of the mate he and his brothers shared. For fifteen centuries Marcus had been able to see every nuance of their bond, every subtle change. And Aro had been able to see it for himself with a simple touch of Marcus's skin. But Caius had not had that privilege. He would never be able to see for himself the absolute beauty that his brothers described to him; no matter how intricate the detail imparted, he knew he would never be able to reproduce its magnificence. He felt excluded, as though he did not know his mating bond as well as his brothers did, and that saddened and angered him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marcus knew when he had first laid eyes upon Aro, and then Caius, that they were meant to pass through existence together. He had turned them both within a few years of each other, understanding that the three of them were uniquely bonded. He had had a decade since his turning to discover and gain an understanding of his gift, but he hadn't seen a bond like theirs before. He, Aro, and Caius were each linked with thick, glowing lines - he to Aro and to Caius and they back to him and to each other. No bond-line was more or less than the other; the whole bond was a study in perfect equality and meaningful synchronicity.

The bond looked to Marcus to be nearly identical to the mating bonds he had seen. The bond was alive, bright, golden and shining. It flowed with purpose and passion, but the three vampires did not feel passion for each other, and that had confounded Marcus in the beginning. He knew immediately that his relationship with Aro and Caius would be eternal, and nothing, short of final death, would separate them. But he didn't know why. Not having a more accurate description of their relationship, they began to refer to themselves as brothers.

They had spent the first several centuries of their time together learning about each other, and indulging their animalistic natures. Most vampires of that time did not work especially hard to hide themselves. The largest and most feared coven in the vampire world made their home in Romania. The Dacian coven was sadistic, territorial, and under the impression they ruled the vampire world. Myth and superstition abounded, and there was no incentive to be circumspect. News and rumours travelled slowly; an entire village could be annihilated, the inhabitants devoured and the buildings and livestock set alight, with no one knowing for weeks. It was a time of feral excess, and terror added an extra sweetness to the blood.

A few short years into their time, the brothers decided to take companions. They believed their bond was so intense that it would inhibit or even prevent them from ever finding mates. Caius had met Athenodora first; as the oldest-turned out of the three, he had felt the need for a female presence in his life and in his bed before the others. Sulpicia and Didyme had joined them soon after. Didyme was Aro's blood sister, who he had loved very much. He was excited to share his unlife with her, and Marcus had found her attractive and very pleasant company. To be in a room with her was to be happy, a gift that Aro didn't find particularly useful, but which made coven life quite harmonious. The three couples were entirely content with their arrangement.

With their coven now quite large, the brothers decided to find a permanent dwelling place, and to sophisticate themselves above their most primal urges. Eventually, they settled in Volterra, Italy. Marcus himself had chosen the town and destroyed the vampires who claimed the territory. They settled within the main castle in the town, with the blessings of the thankful citizens.

They found satisfaction in their somewhat civilized state. They realized they could live discretely among the humans in Volterra, and began to call themselves Volturi. The three couples began to take an interest in the species as more than just their food source. They began to understand that the current way of vampire life was not ideal. Eventually, humans would fight back, and it could end in catastrophe for both prey and predator.

With that thought in mind, they began to plan. The leaders of the Dacian coven, Stefan and Vladimir, were a thousand years older than the brothers, and maintained their superiority through shear brute force and strength in numbers. They were not stupid, by any means, but they had grown complacent over their long period at the top of the food chain.

The three brothers, along with their companions, decided to enlarge their coven and overthrow the Romanians. They knew that it would take many vampires to defeat the ancient coven, but they had the time, the will, and they knew that such a blatant challenge would be unexpected.

During that time Marcus kept a casual eye on their bond. It did not appear absolute, as every soul-bond should be. Rather, Marcus got a sense that it was evolving, but he could not fathom the outcome.

Then, around two thousand years ago, he had noticed the first real evidence of change in their bond. Each of the six lines connecting the brothers began to swell at its midpoint, like the branch of a tree awaiting the bud of life. The brothers were mystified and Marcus began to study the bond more closely.

When the Volturi felt sufficiently prepared, they went to war. For over a hundred years they fought, with many vampires on both sides losing their immortal lives. And throughout that time, the bond continued to change, until, toward the end of the century, the buds broke, tightly furled, from the brothers' bond-lines, each identical to the other, and Marcus _knew._

Their bond would indeed prevent a mating bond from being created, as he had seen it created in so many other vampires. There would be no lines springing forth from him and his brothers and reaching for the line sprung forth from their mates. Instead, the mating bond for the brothers was already a part of the bond they shared. It originated within, and both nurtured their bond and was nourished by it. Marcus also knew that he and Aro and Caius would share a mate, and that she was not yet born.

His brothers and their companions were delighted. Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme had been nearly as interested in Marcus's sight as his brothers. While the three brothers had never thought that they would find mates, the possibility was always there for the sisters, and so there was no distress with the newest realization.

Now, however, the brothers had a greater reason to ensure stability within their world. Their mate would not be born into chaos, fear and despair caused by the supernatural. They knew they could not control changes within the human world, and they had no idea when their mate would enter this world, but they would maintain order amongst the vampires of the world.

With that added resolve, they began to actively search out humans they hoped would become gifted vampires. Aro eventually found the twins, Jane and Alec, and when they were turned, the tide of the war turned with them. The Romanian coven was utterly destroyed; the only survivors the two leaders.

Centuries more passed. The Volturi were the undisputed governors of vampires. Their rules were firm, and lawbreakers were swiftly dealt with. The number of gifted within their coven grew, and soon no one dared oppose them. The brothers were called Masters and Kings, and their desire for order within the vampire world was fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank-you to everyone who read, followed, favourited, and reviewed my story! Shout-out to Delenaluver for being my 100th follower. This chapter introduces dialogue, which I barely remember how to punctuate. Thank goodness for Google; I had to look it up. I would like to propose this to my readers: Tell me _why_ you are enjoying this story (see the assumption there?). Hit the review button and be as concise or verbose as you'd like. One word or twenty, I am curious for my own sake. Thanks!

As if you didn't know: I am not SM and Twilight does not belong to me.

Also... no pre-reader, proof-reader, beta, or whatever. I will willingly shoulder all the blame for any mistakes not caught and corrected.

**Chapter 3**

Bella collapsed in a heap on the wet, cold forest floor, her voice raw from screaming her heartbreak, her frigid body shaking with tears. She felt like she had just lost so much more than Edward and the Cullens - so much more than brothers, sisters, and caring parents. She felt as though something, some undefined cosmic stepping stone, had just been ripped away and she was teetering on the edge of her destiny, the obstacles in her path daunting. It left her feeling bewildered and empty and hopeless.

She didn't know how long she lay there before she was found and carried home; she only knew that the arms felt too hot, the gait was too uneven, and the pace too slow. All of this registered in the back of her mind, but just as quickly flitted out again in a wave of uncaring despair.

She heard her father thanking someone in whispered tones. She heard "Cullens" and "gone" and tried not to hear any more. She was barely aware of the doctor checking her over and a nurse helping dry her off and put her into clean pajamas. Hot arms picked her up, and she felt herself being carried and deposited beneath warm blankets on her bed.

That night Bella dreamed. She was happy, laying with Edward in their meadow. The wildflowers were in full bloom, swaying in the summer breeze. It was a bright, warm day, and Edward was casting prisms over the surrounding petals, enhancing the already dazzling array of colours. Her head was resting on his shoulder and he was holding her tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet, smiling slightly as she read aloud from it.

Suddenly, book, man and meadow began to fade, disappearing like fog beneath a hot sun. The ground beneath her turned wet and cold, and when she looked around, she was standing on a glacier, surrounded by ice and snow. The brilliant sun reflected blindingly off of every surface, and Bella raised her hand to shield her eyes as she began to shiver violently.

"Edward?" she cried, "Edward! Where are you?" Spinning around, she searched the landscape frantically, lips turning blue and teeth chattering. Her eyes passed over a shape in the distance and then returned to it almost immediately.

"Edward! What happened? Wait for me!" She stumbled toward him, tripping with lack of coordination. Her breath came in great, frenetic heaves, and her heart pounded wildly. The sun made the figure in the distance blur, and for a moment she saw not one, but three shapes.

"I'm coming!" she panicked. "Don't go!"

She ran and began to make out the silhouette of Edward's wild hair in the glaring light. She raced closer and vaguely sensed the presence of more shadows behind him. In that moment it became more important to reach them instead of Edward. She launched herself past Edward, but he reached out, caught her, and with a cruel, mocking laugh, thrust her to the ground away from him and her new purpose.

She jumped to her feet, prepared to run once more, when the ground directly in front of her split wide open, an impassible crevasse separating Bella from the blurry figures and a still sneering Edward.

"Poor little pet," he taunted. "Barely interesting enough to be a distraction. Stupid enough to believe a vampire could ever love you. Look at me! I am superior in every way! Even the temptation of your blood and silent mind faded to boredom. What your soul seeks you will never find. You'll never be worth anything now."

Bella sat straight up in bed, a scream ripping hoarsely from her tight, dry throat. She began to weep, just as Charlie threw open the door to her room and rushed in, gathering her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Quiet, Bella. Hush now. You're home safe. You're going to be fine," he repeated over and over again, trying to calm her down. He barely heard her mumbled reply as she drifted back to sleep.

"I couldn't get to them. How will I meet them? I need them..."

Over the next couple of months, Bella's nights were often interrupted by the same dream. Lack of sleep turned her complexion grey with fatigue, dark circles taking residence beneath her eyes. Her appetite left her and she lost weight she barely had to lose. Charlie wasn't sure how to handle her; he tried to be gentle when she awoke at night, but he was never sure if it helped. Often, he heard her crying out for someone, and he sensed it was not the Cullens. He tried to ask her who she needed to meet, but she seemed as lost as he.

In desperation he asked Billy for advice. He had two daughters, after all, even if they had left home before they were twenty and rarely saw their father or brother. But Billy had been so distraught by his wife's death, that he admitted to barely being aware of his children's grief.

"At least you noticed, Charlie," he said, lingering traces of self-contempt lacing his tone. "I couldn't see that Jacob and the girls were hurting as much as I was. By the time I started to come to terms with Sarah's death, Rachel and Rebecca had left, and Jake was here alone, taking care of his disabled old man."

"Jake doesn't blame you, Billy," Charlie began gruffly, "and I'm not grieving like you were. There is no excuse for me to not notice."

Billy only nodded his head, regret still marring his expression. "How about I get Jacob to come over and see Bella tomorrow? They've always gotten along well, and he might be able to at least distract her, if not cheer her up a bit."

And so they made a plan, and while the two of them went fishing, Jacob began the process of bringing Bella back to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Twilight and the characters and situations described therein belong to SM. I am not SM.

Thanks to everyone reading and appreciating this story. If anyone is getting antsy about the Kings and Bella meeting, that is still a little ways off. Two to three chapters, I think. Please remember to review - it makes me feel happy )

No beta. The mistakes are all mine.

**Chapter 4**

Bella awoke three Saturdays later to fingers poking her ribs. She shifted, cocooning herself in her blanket and heard a low, chuffing laugh. Seconds later, cool air intruded around her ankles, and her foot was grasped firmly in one hand, while another mercilessly attacked her very ticklish sole.

"Damn it, Jake! What the hell?!" Bella uselessly tried to pull her foot away, kicking at the laughing young native with her free leg. "You woke me up, you ass. And I had just gotten back to sleep. What are you doing here?"

Jake tried to look contrite, but his effort caused Bella to snort, roll her eyes at him and hit him with her pillow. Jake had been around a lot since their dads decided he needed to help her. That first day he hauled her out of her bed and threw her into the bathroom with an order to shower. Then he dragged her out to La Push and sat her on the ratty old love seat in his garage, with a bottle of water and a banana. He proceeded to work on his Rabbit, all the while sending a steady stream of conversation her way. She was sure now that he could have continued talking with no input from her, but even in her dismal state that seemed rude. So without really paying attention to the words, she managed to find a rhythm of assorted noises that seemed appropriate

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke in a cold sweat three hours later. She was pale, sweaty and shaky, and very much felt like throwing up the banana and water she had somehow managed to consume. That was the first time she had told Jake about her dreams, although she left out Edward's exact comments, only saying that he had been cruel and hurtful. It helped. She didn't know why, but Jake's casual handling and cheerful dismissal of her seemingly fragile mind had slowly brought her back to awareness. She still didn't have much have an appetite, but she did keep some sort of food down each day.

"Still having that same nightmare, Bells? How many times did you wake up last night?" Jake released her and grabbed her hand, drawing her to a seated position. His recent growth spurt, and the fact that she still had some weight to make up, had made it easy for him to tow her around. "Charlie made some coffee before he left with Billy. It's still warm if you want some."

"Actually, I only woke up the once, but something is nagging at me. I feel like I should understand more than I do. I must be missing something, but I don't know what. It bugged me so much that I had a hard time getting back to sleep. I feel unsettled, uneasy. Plus I swear I heard wolves howling in the forest last night." Bella yawned and fell back on the bed, stretching long and hard.

"Cool," Jake said. "About the wolves, I mean. Sucks about the sleep. Tell you what: I'll make you some toast and coffee to go while you get dressed. Quil is meeting me at my garage soon to help me work on the car, so we've got to get a move on."

Bella agreed, and headed to the bathroom to get ready to face the day. Thirty minutes later, she was munching cold toast, watching the forest through the passenger window of Jake's truck. As they crossed onto the reservation's boundaries, she caught a glimpse of something large and grey streaking through the trees.

"Jake, look! Did you see that?"

Glancing out the window, Jake shook his head. "Nope, what did you see?"

"I'm not sure," Bella shrugged. "I just thought I saw something."

"You probably did," Jake said, without much interest. "There are a lot of animals in this area."

Bella nodded and let it go. Excitement was fleeting for her these days. It just took too much energy. "You said Quil was helping you today. Is Embry coming too?"

Jake's expression went dark. "I haven't seen Embry in a couple weeks," he muttered angrily. "Last week he was sick, but he spent this week hanging out with Sam fucking Uley and his band of fucking merry men."

Bella was shocked. Jake rarely swore, and she had never seen him this irate. His hands on the steering wheel were white-knuckled and he seemed to be shaking slightly.

"Jeez, Jake. Calm down. Who's Sam Uley?"

Jake took one long, deep breath in through his nose. "Sam _fucking_ Uley," Jake gritted, his teeth clenched, "is the leader of a bunch of bullies and trouble makers. They seem to run the rez. Even the elders think the sun shines out of Sam's ass." My dad is always like, 'you should give Sam a chance, Jacob. One day he might be there to help when you need him.' but last time I saw Embry he looked afraid, and Sam wouldn't even let him talk to me. Called him back like he was a damned dog, and Embry obeyed like one, too. I swear, if he had one, his tail would have been tucked between his legs."

"Bullies?" Bella repeated. "Who do they gang up on?"

Jake grimaced and then shook his head. After his rant, he finally looked calmer. Reluctantly he amended his declaration. "They haven't ganged up on anyone that I can see. I heard they ran off a drug dealer they caught around the school grounds." He pulled up to his house, turned off the truck, and they both got out, heading to the garage. "But why would Embry be scared? He's just as big as the rest of them. I swear he grew six inches in the last couple weeks."

"Huh." she stopped and cocked her head, eying him consideringly. He had grown quickly in the last couple weeks also. She noticed he was a lot more muscular now. She would've had to have been dead not to notice when he took off his shirt one afternoon, complaining about being hot.

Hot. Hmmm... she reached out and took his hand. _Yeah_, she thought. When he held her foot this morning, it had felt as though he'd just taken his hands away from a fire. His skin was toasty. But he wasn't flushed, his eyes weren't glazed and feverish, and he didn't look sick.

Embry obeying when Sam ordered him about. Wolves howling in the night. Grey streaks in the forest, running faster than the car. Something shifted in her mind, and she remembered a day near the driftwood on First Beach. She remembered the story that had led her to discover the Cullens secret. _No_ _way. Holy shit!_

Jake quirked an eyebrow at her and she flushed, realizing she had been staring. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I was thinking about something. Totally spaced out."

She tried to remove her hand from his, but he held on. His eyes lit mischievously and he grinned. "You can touch, too, if you like looking _that_ much." He placed her hand on his chest, and drew her toward him. His other hand went to his waist and he held her there.

With an exasperated huff, Bella tried to refocus on her recent musings. "Jake, cut that out! I was not looking at you." Blood rushed to her cheeks again. "Well, I was. But not for the reason you think." She paused.

Jake let go of her with an amused chuckle. "Just playing around, Bells. So if you weren't awestruck by all my manliness, what has you staring so hard?"

Bella clucked and then frowned. "Jake, the guys in Sam's gang - have they always been big, or did they grow really fast, like Embry?"

Scowling, Jake grumbled, "You were thinking about Sam's gang? Great. Just forget them, Bella."

"Jake, I'm serious. Think for a minute. I have an idea about something and I just need you to answer my questions."

"Fine!" Jake threw his hands up. "I never paid much attention to Sam before, but yeah, Jared and Paul both shot up and filled out fast. You should have seen the girls at school trying to get their attention." He laughed a little.

"Did they start hanging out with Sam before, or after they grew? Do you remember if they missed school a week or two before? Maybe out sick like Embry?"

"That was months ago, Bella. Give me a second." Jacob's brow knit in thought.

Just then Quil came into the yard, whistling. "Jake, my man! Ready to get working? Hey Bella."

Bella's eyes widened as she saw that Quil, too, had grown quite a bit recently. "Hey Quil," she greeted.

"Quil! Hey, do you remember if Jared or Paul missed school a week or so before they started following Sam around?"

Quil shrugged, "I don't know why you care, Jake, but yeah. I think they both did. It was a few weeks apart, though. Jared first, then Paul. I remember my grandfather going to see them while they sick. He seemed excited about it. Seemed weird to me. Why?"

Bella's mind raced and her heart pounded. "You guys know that tribal legend? The one you told me on the beach, Jake. About the cold ones and the spirit wolves?"

"Yeah," they both stated, hesitantly. Jake went on. "Why, Bella?"

"Well, I think you guys - Sam and them, and you and Quil - are wolves."

"Funny, Bella," Jake snorted. "Nice to see your sense of humour starting to come back. Let's get going on this Rabbit." He turned to go inside.

Quil, on the other hand, looked at Bella speculatively. She looked entirely serious, and his grandfather had always set great store by the tribal legends. Quil always thought it was because the elder was the tribe's shaman and story-keeper, but now...

"Bella?" he queried softly, as Jake turned back to look at them. "Why do you think that?"

Bella took a deep breath and swallowed hard. She wasn't supposed to tell people, but if she was right about this, then Jake and Quil would find out soon anyway. And she was certain she was right.

"Because," she swallowed again. "Because the Cullens are vampires."

**Review. Please? ¿Por favor? Bitte? S'il vous plaît? I don't know any other ways to say it...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Twilight and the characters and situations described therein belong to SM. I am not SM. **

So, I have determined that Chapter 7 will be the meeting. Hang tight, and thanks for reading!

The mistakes are all mine! Mine, I tell you! But, please remember I'm Canadian, and that accounts for some of the odd spelling (from both British and American points-of-view).

**Chapter 5**

Jacob stormed into his house, vibrating with fury. Bella had spent several hours telling Jacob and Quil the full truth about the Cullens. He just couldn't understand what they had done to Bella and why. Was it all some sick game, used to alleviate the boredom of eternal undeath? They seemed to enjoy living a human facade, choosing to feed on animal, rather than human, blood. _Yeah, except if they smell someone exceptionally tasty, and when one of them 'slips' they just up and move._ Jake snorted in disgust, remembering how Bella had relayed that tidbit matter-of-factly.

They had drawn her in, and done a piss-poor job of caring for her. She thought she had fit with the so-called family, that they had loved her. But just from listening he understood that she was a doll, a pet. The tiny female, Alice, chose Bella's clothes, disregarding Bella's personal style. She was primped and painted while she sat placidly, as Edward liked her to be. She was barely tolerated by the supermodel and used as entertainment and a constant target of teasing by the big one. He and Quil had been shaking and hot with anger.

When she told them about James and Phoenix, showing them her scar, they had both broken out in sweats, growling and groaning. He felt as though his skin was about to split apart. It was painful and frightening and that only served to fuel his rage.

He would never understand why a group of seven vampires ran, instead of confronting James and the other two. If they had destroyed him in Phoenix, _after _he had nearly killed Bella, then why couldn't they have done it here, when they realized he was a danger? Maybe it was a good thing the leech had leapt at her on her birthday. At least it had got them all to leave her alone. Sure, she was sad, but he was helping her get better every day. She would survive.

After she had finished her story, Quil ran off to confront his grandfather. Easygoing Quil was livid. That was when Bella had told Jacob the details of her dream that she had left out before. Her flat recitation of Edward's remarks confirmed what Jake had been thinking. She had been a pet, and intuitively she knew that.

What disturbed Jake more, though, was that last sentence: _"What your soul seeks you will never find."_ If the dream was Bella's subconscious shining a light on her life, then what did that mean? And who was she trying to reach? What had been bothering Bella for weeks was now bothering Jake as well. At the moment, however, he was much too focussed on having it out with his dad to spend a lot of time thinking about Bella's problem.

Bella barely managed to dart inside the Black house before Jake slammed the door with a resounding crack! She winced at the sound, but said nothing. Instead, she went to sit on the couch. The day's events had robbed her of her energy. She hadn't eaten since the toast Jake made for her, but her stomach was in knots, and she was just not hungry.

"Dad!" the angry teen roared. "I know you're home, I saw Charlie pulling away. Where the hell are you? Come out here, old man!"

Billy wheeled into the living room, looking at Jake worriedly. "Jake, what's going on? Calm down, son, and talk to me."

"Calm down?" Jake sneered. "Why? Afraid I'll turn into a wolf or something?"

Billy paled, glancing quickly at the couch, where Bella was sitting listlessly watching the confrontation. "I am not sure what you mean, son," he hedged.

"Cut the bullshit! You're going to lie to my face and tell me that Sam and the rest aren't spirit-wolves? You're going to try to tell me that the legends aren't true, and the Cullens aren't vampires? Admit it, Dad!" Jake ordered, his body shaking faster than ever.

His face grim, Billy demanded, "Go outside, Jacob. Right now!" He followed Jake to the door as the boy stomped out. "I'm going to call Sam..."

"No need, Billy," a new voice interrupted. "I'm here. I figured you'd need me. Quil just phased a few minutes ago. It seems someone gave these two a heads up." His narrowed gaze cut to the doorway, where Bella was leaning on the doorframe, looking pale and sickly.

Seeing and hearing Sam, the object of his growing fury, Jake charged. "You!" he snarled. His body exploded in an instant, paws replacing hands and feet, and hair spouting all over his body. Sam realized what would happen and phased quickly. By the time he crashed into Sam, Jake had taken the form of a massive, chocolate-coloured wolf.

Billy breathed a sigh of relief, thinking now that Sam would be able to reason with the new wolf, or use his Alpha authority to control Jacob. But as he watched the two wolves continue to fight, his concern grew. He wondered if Jacob would even succumb to Sam's leadership, considering the mantle Sam held was rightfully the younger wolf's.

After long minutes, Jake and Sam stopped fighting. They stood staring at each other for an extended period before Jake backed off a step, and lowered his body slightly. Sam bared his teeth, and Jake lowered a fraction more, averting his eyes to the ground for just a minute. It was not full submission, but it seemed to appease Sam's wolf for the moment.

Jared, Paul, Embry, and a newly phased Quil slowly emerged from the trees in their wolf forms. They surrounded Jake, sniffing at him and butting their heads against his body. Jake turned to look at his dad and Bella, and then the six wolves turned as one and disappeared into the forest.

Bella made her way back into the house, laying back down on the couch and pulling a ragged throw over her shoulders. She felt wrung out and cold. She needed to go home, but didn't think she should be driving. The day had been fraught with emotional extremes. She didn't notice Billy entering the room, until a piece of fruit was tossed beside her, and a glass of water was held in her eye line.

She looked up at Billy, taking the water with a mumbled thanks. He scowled at her.

"What do you think you were doing, Bella? Jake needed to find out about his heritage himself. It's the way it's always been done, to protect the secret. What if he hadn't phased?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Come off it, Billy. Do you really think he wouldn't? I didn't even know about the wolves and I figured it out in about an hour today. Only an idiot wouldn't see that he and Quil were going through the same things the others went through not long ago. Someone just needed to put it together. I know about vampires; I knew I was right about this. You knew, too. Don't deny it."

Billy's face darkened. "Of course I knew! I've known it was a possibility since Sam came back and told the Elders he had phased, nearly a year ago. When Jake started growing I knew it was a matter of time. There _is_ no denying it. But it is Council business, not yours!"

He paused then. "How did you know about spirit-wolves anyway? Even Charlie has never been told our legends, and he spends so much time here he's practically Quiluete."

Bella inhaled, then exhaled slowly. "Jake told me, months ago. Before I started seeing Edward. It's how I figured out the Cullens were vampires. I took the legend and the things I had noticed about them, did a bit of research online, and put two and two together. It was easier to figure out the wolves, though. I already knew that vampires were real.

"But Billy," she continued firmly, "my business or not, Jake is my best friend, and has done so much for me in the last few weeks. I could not have kept this from him. What kind of a friend would I have been then? I didn't tell him about vampires until I realized he would know soon anyway. It wouldn't have been safe for him, or fair. How fair is it for his own father to keep this large of a secret? One that directly and profoundly affects him? He is more angry about that, I think, than about turning into a wolf in the first place."

Billy only looked at her appraisingly. He gestured to the apple with his chin. "Eat that," he grunted. "You obviously need it. If you want to stay tonight, you can sleep in Jake's bed. I doubt he'll be back tonight. Call Charlie. Or you can take the truck; you know where the keys are." With that he left the room.

* * *

It was late the next morning before Bella saw Jake again. She had taken Jake's truck, figuring Billy didn't need to wake up to her screaming in the night. At least Charlie was used to it. She had awakened repeatedly last night, her dreams strange, disjointed, and interspersed with images of the wolves. Her nightmare was changing, and she just couldn't help the hollow feeling, it gave her. Yet she also began to feel a glimmer of hope. She was happy to see Jake when he arrived.

"Hey, how was wolfing out?" she asked, when he came in the back door, wearing a ragged pair of denim shorts and nothing else. "Oh, Jake, your hair! You cut it. That's going to take some getting used to."

Jake laughed, long and loud. "Only you, Bella," he started, in between chuckles, "would take me shifting into a wolf without blinking an eye, but need time to get used to my short hair. Long hair sucks when you're a wolf. Quil's mom just cut it for me."

"How's Quil? He was pretty upset." She sat down on the loveseat, and when Jake sat she put her feet in his lap.

"He's OK, actually. You know how laid back he is. He blew up at Old Quil, phased, and thought being a wolf was totally cool. Plus, he's glad to be able to hang with Embry again. We both are."

Bella searched his eyes. "And how about you, Jake? Do you thing being a wolf is totally cool?"

"It is pretty neat, actually," Jake replied with enthusiasm. "Hey, did you know that I'm supposed to be Alpha of the pack? The Big Dog. Head Honcho. Jake the Wolf King. Apparently it's in my blood." He grinned and snorted out a breath in amusement.

"Really?" Bella wasn't sure what to say to that. She could tell that Jake didn't take himself seriously, but if it was his birthright then maybe he had no choice. "How do you feel about that?"

Jake shrugged and a small frown creased his forehead. He looked troubled for a moment. "I don't know, Bells. I was so mad at Sam, until he showed me what he had to go through when he first phased. Did you know that he ran around as a wolf for a couple of weeks? He didn't know what had happened or how to get back to human. He finally phased back in his sleep. At least the others have someone to look to for guidance. And he does a good job. He's earned the spot, you know? I just don't like that he can take away our free will with an Alpha order. I wonder if he keeps a tighter grip on things because he knows the position isn't his by rights.

"Although he seems to have a difficult time with me. It's like I can argue with him if I feel strongly enough about things. He was pretty pissed at you. Wanted me to stay away, but that's not going to happen." A hot hand patted her leg. "Even so, I don't want his role. At least, not yet. It's stupid to expect me to take over with no idea what I'm doing. So I'm good with Sam for now."

"Well that's good, I suppose," Bella muttered, not entirely happy that Sam blamed her. She truly believed the secret was carried too far. "You had a right to know."

"I agree, Bells. My dad even apologized for not telling me. He told me you and he talked. He feels a bit ashamed, I think. But I don't think it will change anything will the council. And since you're not Tribe, they can't do anything to you."

"What about you, Jake? After all, you told me the legend."

"Sam already chewed my ear off about that. But I didn't know any better, really. I thought they were just stories. The Council can't overrule his decisions. His pack, his choice. He's making me run extra patrols." At Bella's quizzical look, he clarified, "You know, for vampires. The Cullens were the only ones allowed around here, and not on our lands. All the others get to be the accelerant at their own, personal barbeque."

Bella shuddered. "I remember when they killed James, just before I passed out. I may have been out of my mind with pain, but I'll never forget the sound of a vampire being torn to pieces." She rubbed her scarred wrist.

Knowing that she was reliving bad memories, Jake turned the conversation. "How'd you sleep last night, with everything yesterday, Bells?"

"Oh," she sighed, "I dreamed all night, Jake. Wolves, and the Cullens, and Edward, and legends. All of it. None of it woke me up, though, until I had my nightmare. It's changing. The feel, the mood of it is changing. Whoever they are, those three, they're looking for me Jake. They have been for a long time. I can sense it. I dream it. I am no longer the only one running in my dream, in my nightmare. They are coming to me. I can tell how desperate they are to reach me, but I can never see them clearly. They seem important to me. Why is that? How will I ever find them if I don't know who they are?" Bella chewed on her lip, wringing her hands.

"Damn, Bella, that's tough. I don't know what to say." Jake paused, looking startled and then thoughtful. "There is another legend I think you should hear. Look, I have to go, but I have an idea about something. Sam says there is a bonfire next Saturday. We'll sit around and have something to eat, and then Dad and Old Quil will start the storytelling. You can come. Dad said you could, and Sam couldn't say no."

"Yeah, sure. I mean, the pack all probably hates me anyway. The girl who hangs with vampires. They may as well get to know me, so they have a better idea who to loathe."

"Nah, Bella. They may mock you a bit, and it seems Paul is always angry, but they are good guys. They won't hate you if they get to know you. Plus, Quil, Embry and I are half the pack, and we all still like you."

At that, Bella had no choice but to agree as she tossed Jake his truck keys

* * *

Bella slowed her truck in front of the Cullen mansion. It had been nearly three months since they had left. In fact, Bella realized with a start that Christmas was just a couple weeks away. The grounds showed the barrenness of winter, drab amid the surrounding evergreens.

Telling Jake and Quil all about the Cullens yesterday had made her realize that their leaving still didn't feel real to her - like the action was incomplete. She decided to take one last trip to the Cullen mansion; it would be her catharsis.

She entered the house and found graceful abandonment. The furniture was not gone, but was instead sheeted against the dust. All the pretty little decorations were missing, but some of the larger art-work remained. The tribute to graduations past was leaning against one wall, away from the windows. The tassel on each cap was wrapped in tissue paper, and the whole thing was wrapped in plastic. Carlisle's cross was gone, but the table where they had always held family meetings was still there. It seemed they had only taken things with personal significance. Edward's piano was gone.

Room by room, she wandered through the house. She felt a slight ache when she remembered believing she was happy and wanted here, but it was not an overwhelming grief. As she was leaving Carlisle's office, her gaze strayed to a spot on the wall where a painting once hung, and an odd longing confused her. She remembered when Carlisle had told her about his time with the Volturi.

_"They had settled in Volterra, Italy, centuries before. Marcus," he pointed to the brown-haired young-looking vampire, "is considered a Saint there, for driving all vampires out of the city. They even have a holiday named after him. St. Marcus Day. Some of the guard told me he had lost his mate, Didyme, many years before I met him. He always seemed distant and depressed. Even though I was there for some years, I rarely saw him smile. It was as though he was existing in a dream-state._

_"Aro, on the other hand," he said, gesturing to the dark-haired one in the middle, "was charming, eloquent, and gregarious. But ruthless in his quest for power. The guard already had several gifted members when I met them, and he was always looking for more. I hate to think of the methods he used. I believe one of the guard has the ability to manipulate bonds to ensure loyalty." He shook his head disapprovingly._

_"And the white-haired one?" Bella asked curiously._

_"That's Caius, and you'll rarely meet a more cruel and bloodthirsty vampire. He's a brilliant tactician, but I think that's because he enjoys the ravages of war so much," Carlisle stated flatly. "He's dangerous, unforgiving. He was nearly killed by werewolves once, and spent the next century hunting them to near-extinction._

_"They are human-drinkers, and make no effort to be otherwise. They tried hard to make me change my diet when I was there. Eventually I could no longer tolerate their disdain for human life. That's when I came to America."_

Bella shook the memories away. For some reason, his recitation of the Volturi did not seem nearly as frightening now as it had in that moment. She shrugged away her thoughts and finished her tour of the house quickly. The visit here had both helped and left her feeling perturbed.

* * *

**So what** do you think of Carlisle's Volturi comments? Is that really how he sees them, or is he deliberately highlighting their bad points? Or maybe he is just being judgmental and self-righteous?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Twilight is still not mine. All characters, plots & situations written by SM belong to SM. **

**Who knew building not one, but two, houses in the middle of a Northern Canadian winter would be so stressful. But, as promised, here is the last chapter before Bella meets the Volturi. Enjoy, and please, please leave me a review. They make me happy. Happy me wants to make you happy, so I write faster. What can I say? I'm a people-pleaser.**

**Chapter 6**

Bella parked her truck wearily and grabbed a sweater before jumping out. Down at the beach she could see the pile of wood stacked up ready to light. Reaching across the seat, she took out the container of cookies she had brought and slammed the door shut. She was really not sure that she wanted to be here, but Jake had insisted. They hadn't seen each other this week - thanks to the extra patrols Sam had given Jake - but they had talked on the phone a couple of times. She had tried to get him to tell her why he was so eager for her to hear another legend, but he had refused to say.

"I want you to form your own impression, Bella," he stated. "I'll tell you my theory after."

School had let out yesterday for the winter break, and Bella had spent the morning wandering through the shops in Forks, finishing off the Christmas shopping she had started online after visiting the Cullen house. She knew Jake didn't patrol today, and had wanted to meet him before the bonfire, but when she called, Billy had told her that Jake was busy. So she baked cookies instead, figuring that she should contribute something tonight.

Quil ran up to her as she started down to the beach. "Hey there, Bella. Let me help you with that." He snatched the cookies out of her hands and slung an arm across her shoulder.

"Ooph!" she huffed. "Quil, you dumbass, have you noticed you're like a foot taller than me? Not to mention a hell of a lot heavier. I have enough trouble walking on my own. I don't need you weighing me down." She swung out from under his arm and glared at him before giving him a playful push. Of course, he didn't move an inch.

"Sorry, Itty-bitty Bella," he laughed. "Let's get down to the beach. They're about to light the fire. Jake wants me to save him a spot."

With an irritated frown Bella asked, "Jake's not here? Where is he?"

"Oh yeah, you probably haven't heard. You know the Clearwaters right? Your dad is good friends with Harry. Well Seth and Leah _both_ phased today. Got into an argument and nearly destroyed their living room. Good thing Harry was fishing with Billy and Charlie, otherwise he probably would have had a heart attack."

"And what's that got to do with Jake?" Bella asked impatiently.

"Well, Seth phasing is OK, even if he's only 14. Younger than anyone would like, but it's not a surprise. But Leah - well, there's never been a female wolf before. Freaked us all out a bit. And then there's the Sam thing. They used to be engaged, and then he wolfed out and now he's with Emily." He pointed to the back of a woman across the beach.

"Needless to say," he went on, "Leah is being a totally bitter bitch to Sam, and she is taking full advantage of the pack mind to do it. Sam refuses to order her to stop. I think he feels guilty. So Jake offered to stay with her, show her what's what, and try to get her to phase back. I'm not sure he'll make it tonight."

Bella began to grumble. "Great. He badgered me all week about this legend he wanted me to listen to, and now he's not even here. How many legends do they tell? Which one did he want me to hear?"

"Hey Embry," Quil grinned, sitting next to his friend, who returned the greeting. "Don't worry, Bella. Jake told me what story it is. I'll make sure you don't miss it. Sit down. There's lots of room."

Amused, Embry interjected with a teasing tone. "There's enough room for three of Bella."

Bella pinched his arm as she sat and settled in to listen to Billy and Old Quil.

* * *

". . . and so, Taha Aki's great wolf returned to the forest, to forever mourn his soul's True Mate." Old Quil's voice resonated with pride and sorrow as he drew the tale of the Third Wife to a close.

Bella wiped tears from her eyes, sniffling a bit as she listened to Billy continue to explain imprinting to the new wolves. Jake and Leah had joined the group midway through the narratives, and Leah was now staring at Sam and Emily with a mixture of rage and heartache.

Jake put his arm around Bella and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "Want to take a walk, Bells?" he asked when the stories were done. The Elders had left and the gathering was descending into teenaged merriment.

They wandered slowly down the beach. Bella was deep in thought and Jake knew it. He was silent, waiting for her to speak.

"I thought Edward was my soul mate, Jake. But he wasn't, was he? Taha Aki might still be in the forests mourning his wife. He didn't do that for the first two, only the Third Wife. Edward left me, and the way he did it was cruel. That's what you're thinking, what my dreams are telling me. That Edward and I aren't meant to be. I think I knew that already. I'm not longing for _him. . . _," she trailed off.

Jake was nodding his head. "I'm not sure I would have believed in soul mates before, Bella. But the way you describe your dreams is so intense. And then finding out about spirit-wolves and imprinting? It's almost beyond the realm of possibility. I have loved you since we were kids, Bells. But lately I've known that you and I will never be. _Can_ never be. I just hope you find what your soul needs."

Bella gasped, mouth dropping open and eyes widening incredulously. "My dream! Soul mates? But Jake, there are three. Three soul mates? Is that what you're saying? That's what you're saying isn't it?" She barely waited while Jake nodded again. "How can I have three soul mates? _Why_ would I have three?" she stubbed her toe on a rock, swearing as she tripped.

With a laugh, Jake steadied her. "You can't walk down a beach without falling. You find a nest of vampires who think you smell really good, and you decide to spend all your time with them. You attracted a sadistic human-drinker, who you ran to meet, and got badly beaten and bitten. And when all the bloodsuckers finally disappeared from your life, the first people you spend time with turn into giant wolves! If anyone needs more than one person loving and protecting them, it's you," he concluded.

Bella opened her mouth incredulously, then shut it again. "I hate it when you make so much sense while you are mocking me, Jake. What else is going on in that head of yours? You seem to have figured out everything I needed to know."

Jake rubbed his clenched fist on his thigh. He took a deep breath, visibly steeling himself. "I think your mates are vampires, Bella," he stated, as he fought desperately against the wolf inside him. "I just can't see anything else making sense. They are in your dreams with Edward, and you said before that you were most upset when he left because it felt like the path in front of you was blocked. It makes sense that if you didn't feel that while you were with him, and he's not your mate, then somehow his coming into your life was destined. He brought you into a world you never knew existed. I'm part of this world, too, but you aren't dreaming about me, or Embry, or Paul, or any of us. Wolves don't figure into your nightmare at all. Plus, none of the wolves have imprinted on you," he took another breath.

"It's the only thing that makes sense. I hate it, but how can I block your destiny? I've seen the way you are now. Sleeping badly, always tired. You barely eat enough to sustain yourself, and you cut yourself off to everyone but me. You need them, Bella."

Bella nodded hesitantly. "Jake," she began, "you do know that if you are right, the vampires in my dream are looking for me. And they are probably human-drinkers. How am I supposed to be OK with that? Especially after knowing you and the pack. That's what you are here for, Jake. To kill vampires."

Jake sensed his wolf listening closely, agreeing with what Bella was saying. Cautious of provoking a shift, he took a step backward and shook his head. "No, Bella. That's not why we are spirit-wolves. Old Quil told us about the Cold Ones attacking, and about the Third Wife tonight. But Taha Aki had already been a wolf for a long time before those vampires attacked our people. I'll tell you about Utlapa one day. He was a spirit warrior, in a time before the wolves, and he turned evil. That's when Taha Aki's spirit entered a wolf for the first time. Not because of vampires. I think we're wolves to guard against all dangers to our tribe from evil - not just to kill vampires."

Jake felt his wolf cock his head consideringly, before settling back down. Jake figured that maybe he didn't have it wrong, after all.

"I didn't know you were such a deep thinker, Jake," Bella said, trying to lighten the mood. "What does Sam say about your point-of-view?"

"Sam can't see what I don't want him to," Jake responded. "Having a best friend who hangs with leeches has given me a unique perspective. I still don't like the idea of you being mated to red-eyes, but I know you, Bells. You're not evil. As for the deep thinker thing - I think that came with the phase. It's hard to explain, but I feel like my wolf brought wisdom from my ancestors, and is willing to consider my experiences to grow into a better warrior. And you are definitely an experience."

"Maybe that's why Ephraim was willing to make a treaty with the Cullens in the first place," Bella mused.

"Could be. Huh! Never thought about that, but you're probably right. I will take over Alpha one day, Bells, and I hope the pack and the Elders will respect and even listen to my viewpoint, without me having to go all Alpha-order on them."

"I hope they do, Jake. I would be sad to lose my best friend just because my mate is a vampire."

"Mates, Bella. Plural. Three of them, remember? Jake the Wise Wolf King says so," he grinned. "And I don't want to lose you, either."

Bella stopped dead-still. Her face was white with shock, and Jake felt her heart stutter in her chest. Then she bloomed with colour, and jumped up, yelling, "Kings! Three! Jake, oh Jake! You are awesome, amazing, the best! I know, Jake! I know who they are!" She whirled in a circle, laughing, tears flowing down her cheeks. She hugged Jake hard, and held on, thanking him again and again.

Jake held her for a moment, and when she stilled, he gently queried, "Who are they, Bella? Are you sure?"

"Volturi, Jake. The three rulers of the vampire world. Aro, Caius and Marcus. They call themselves brothers. Carlisle told me about them. But Jake, I'm not sure they are very nice. Carlisle said as much. Plus he said Marcus's mate died already." Bella's shoulders slumped dejectedly. "Maybe I'm wrong."

"Maybe, Bells. Maybe not. Carlisle could have been wrong, or they could have changed. I mean, Carlisle's family seems harmless, but you know first-hand that they can be selfish and cruel. Let's go back. I'll walk you to your truck. Go home. Sleep on it. Maybe your dream will change again. I'll come by tomorrow. It's my turn to patrol right now anyway. Seth and Leah are coming with me."

When they reached her truck, he gave her a quick hug, with an admonishment not to worry too much, then he walked into the woods, shifted, and watched as her taillights disappeared in the darkness.

Ten minutes later, his keen hearing picked up the sound of screeching tires and rending metal in the direction of Forks. He and the other wolves raced toward the scene. Seth, being closest, arrived first, with Leah fast on his heels. Jacob's long legs ate up the ground in huge bounds, and he watched the unfolding events through the pack-mind, horror invading his thoughts.

Bella's truck lay on its side, the front-end completely crumpled in. Bella was sprawled next to the hood, half-in and half-out of the truck. Her seat belt had snapped, and there was blood everywhere. She lay, conscious, but barely moving, as a red-haired vampire laughed and stalked closer.

"Hello, Bella," the female chimed in a child-like voice. "It's so nice to see you again. James says hi, too." She paused, then bared her teeth. "Oh, that's right. He can't say hi. Because you killed him!"

The vampires eyes turned black, and venom dripped down her chin and flew from her mouth like spittle, as she yelled out, "You and those damned pathetic animal-killers took my MATE! You are the reason he's dead! You, a worthless, spineless, snivelling human! I will make you pay! You will suffer! You and every single one of those unnatural vampires will DIE!"

With that, she leapt, not noticing the two wolves speeding toward her. Leah caught up with her mid-leap, and tackled her to the ground. The bloodsucker got her arms around the inexperienced wolf, and with a feral hiss, she squeezed. Leah yelped as she felt several ribs crack. The red-headed she-devil rolled Leah under her, kicking back at an approaching Seth as she moved. She continued squeezing and rolling, then she stood up and, in one swift move, launched Leah head-first into a large evergreen, where she phased human and lay unmoving.

Jake ran up, yelling at Seth to take care of Bella, but the younger wolf was already charging the vampire. She ducked underneath the sandy-coloured canine, reaching up and grabbing him by the throat. She closed her hand, fingernails digging into flesh beneath fur, causing Seth to whimper and choke.

Without warning, another vampire barrelled into Jake. His dreadlocks swung, and his red eyes gleamed menacingly.

"Victoria," he called, "you never told me we were playing with puppies tonight. I thought I was just keeping you company while we grabbed the girl. I wanted a taste of that mouth-watering blood before you spilled it all in anger." He started toward Bella, but was stopped by an angry chocolate wolf standing in the way, growling.

"Laurent," the vampire called Victoria said, "you'll get a taste after I get the girl. I hear more of these mongrels coming." She held a human Seth by the throat. His face was red from lack of air and he was barely struggling.

Beyond the female leech, Jake saw Leah beginning to stir, but she was too injured to fight further. Jake knew he had a choice to make between Seth and Bella. Seth might survive long enough for the pack to catch up to the vampires, but Bella certainly would not. Jake stood his ground, snarling.

Victoria said something, too fast and low to make out. With a look of frustrated rage, she shook Seth and tossed him to Laurent. Laurent looked gleeful as he grabbed the boy, then he and Victoria turned and disappeared in different directions.

The last thing Bella was aware of was Jake gingerly picking her hair out of her eyes whispering that the ambulance was coming.

* * *

Any human seeing Marcus upon his throne would have thought him a statue. He was absolutely still, immersed in his bond-sight, paying only the slightest attention to the various vampires he and his brothers were scheduled to see today. So far, there had been no need to shut off his gift and join his brothers in judgment. He would if he had to, but today he was especially engrossed, thinking over the last eighteen years of their bond.

He and his brothers would never forget that day they knew their mate was born. They had been in their study, where Aro was trying and failing to interest his brothers in the upcoming release of Nintendo's game, Legend of Zelda. Caius was ready to strangle him, and Marcus had been half-listening with amusement, the main focus of his mind, as always, on the bond he had been watching for so long.

_Without warning, the six golden lines of the bond flared. Marcus sat up suddenly, ignoring his brothers' exclamations, and watched in awe as tiny vines began to grow from the base of each bud and entwine themselves around the bond. Around each line they wound, delicate, yet with unbreakable strength. More tendrils appeared, just as fragile-looking, and wrapped every pair of lines together, encircling the entire bond. What should have been a chaotic tangle instead looked to Marcus like an intricate weaving, a beautiful intermingling of their mate's soul finding theirs. He wasn't aware that Aro had grabbed his hand until he heard him breathe with reverence, "She is born, brothers. Our mate has been born on this day. At this very moment."_

_Caius was torn between excitement and irritation. He knew that his brothers would not leave him out of their sight, but he also knew he would have to wait until the bond-change finished. He noted the time on the giant wall-clock Aro had insisted in putting in here. Then, with ill-concealed frustration, he tore open the door to the study._

_"Jane!" he barked. "Find out today's date! Then gather your brother, Felix and Demetri, and return here. Also, ask Athenodora and Sulpicia to come." With that he shut the door once more and returned to watching his brothers._

_"The bond, Caius. It's beautiful. I truly am sad that you cannot witness it for yourself. Vines, as delicate as you have seen, have grown from beneath the buds and wrapped us, separately and together, in an eternal embrace. The emerging leaves are green, dark and glossy, and limned with shining gold as though our own bond-lines are shining straight through the vines and leaves. There is no part of the bond that is left untouched by each of us. It is remarkable to behold." His voice and face held pure wonder._

_"I think it will continue to grow through her life, brothers." Marcus said, captivated by this long-awaited event. He had never dared to imagine what form their mate's inclusion into their bond would take._

_A quick knock on the door roused the three, and they looked up as Jane entered the room with the five other summoned vampires._

_"Masters," she greeted with a quick bow. "It is September 13th, 1987. We have come as you ordered."_

_"Aro, Caius, Marcus, what is happening?" Sulpicia was curious and concerned. It was rare for the brothers to be this agitated._

_"She is born!" Aro exclaimed. "We have just witnessed the first change to our bond in more than a millennium. We must celebrate! Let's go to Paris and hunt. I've always been partial to French food. I've always thought it tasted a bit like red wine."_

_"Oh, this is marvelous news! I am so happy for you three," Athenodora beamed. "Paris sounds lovely. I must call Didyme. She and her mate will be overjoyed! Perhaps they will want to join us in France. Thankfully, they are vacationing in Spain right now. Nepal is a bit too far for a spur-of-the-moment celebration. Come, Picia, let us find more suitable clothing for a midnight hunt."_

_Sulpicia gave each of the three a warm hug, congratulating them, before turning and walking out the door behind Athenodora._

_"Are we not to look for our mate, brother?" Caius demanded, scowling. "It is not such a safe world out there that we can be assured she will find us unharmed. We should locate her if we can, and watch over her until she is old enough to come to us."_

_"Of course, Caius. You are right. But I must confess I do not know where to begin our search. If you have any suggestions I will be glad to hear them."_

_Marcus forestalled the sharp retort he knew was forthcoming. "Caius, you are correct. There are many dangers in the world. But, as Aro pointed out, we do not know where our mate is, or where to start looking for her. We must have faith, brother, that the Moirai would not have let us wait this long in vain._

_"We can certainly search for her," he continued. "But think on it, brother. One of the three of us must always be with those searching. No one else would recognize what she is to us. It could be more dangerous to send the guard out without one of us. She could easily become a meal."_

_Aro, Marcus and Caius all growled low at the thought. Black eyes snapped to the guards, who lowered themselves to their knees, avoiding all eye contact._

_Finally Caius sighed. "You are right, Marcus. You too, Aro. The world is too big for us to find her tonight. Let us go hunt. This is a day for celebration. But I will not be content depending on the Fates, Marcus. We will search, brothers. As often as we can._

And search they had, over the years. Only the guard knew that at least one of the three was usually away from the castle. And only Felix, Demetri, and the twins knew why. Athenodora and Sulpicia had decided to join Didyme and her mate a few years after the bond had changed. They considered that the Kings' mate would not appreciate the presence of the former companions when she and the brothers finally met. There would be time enough to get to know her after she was secure in her mating bond.

Years passed. Halfway through her 18th year, the buds had begun to loosen. Something had occurred, but the Kings did not know what. Aro was inexorably hopeful that the change meant they would meet their mate soon.

A couple months later a dull silver scar appeared on the vines. The rulers had cried out in unison, holding their left wrists, and writhing at the unexpected pain. They knew that something terrible had happened to their mate. The bond also told them she had survived.

Caius was frantic, and the other two barely less so. They had not given up searching all these years, but with the bond indicating the impending meeting, they were certain they needed to stay together. And that meant that, until they had more information, they would remain in the castle.

Marcus felt the flavour of the bond change just after their mate's 18th birthday. He got the impression that her soul was searching theirs, as theirs had been waiting all these years for her. Then came the day when the bond once again flared brightly, and he was sure their mate knew of them. His anticipation grew to fevered heights.

Marcus was pulled from his musings when the doors of the throne room banged open, and a dark-skinned vampire walked in, dragging behind him a half-dead boy.

* * *

Bella's 18th year is the year between 17 & 18.

Moirai is what the Fates are called in Greek - thanks, Wikipedia.

Legend of Zelda was released in Europe in November 1987 - thanks, Wikipedia

Also, thanks to .com for all my Twilight fact-checking needs.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I took that disclaimer from TWCS and will let it stand for the remainder of this fanfiction work. However long it ends up being.**

**DEAR READERS: I know I said that Bella would meet the Volturi in this chapter, but I did not anticipate their reactions to Laurent and Seth taking 3600 words. To me that is a good length for a chapter. So, rather than lengthen it, I stopped as they are leaving for Washington. Bella's pretty banged up at the moment anyway - she wouldn't have had much to say. Personally, I liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Caius rose from his throne and regarded the newcomer with a scowl. "What is the meaning of this? Why do you bring a human, alive, into our presence?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at the boy in disgust.

"He stinks. Like wet dog and. . ." he cut himself off abruptly, as his eyes shot up to the unfamiliar male in disbelief. "You brought a werewolf into our midst!? To _me_? I'm not sure whether to kill you or thank you for the gift." He reached for the boy.

"Brother," Aro interrupted. "Perhaps we should give our visitor a chance to introduce himself and explain. The werewolf will keep. He's in no state to fight us, and the moon is not full this night."

Marcus tilted his head and sniffed the air curiously. "He does not have quite the right scent. The hint of feral madness I remember from werewolves is absent. Interesting. Continue, please, Aro. This boy intrigues me."

Aro nodded once to Marcus, silently thanking him for his observation. "Now, sir. Who are you and what is your business with the Volturi?" he asked the stranger.

Laurent drew himself up self-importantly. "Majesties," he began. "My name is Laurent. I have come to report a human left with knowledge of our world. The girl played a role in the destruction of my coven leader, who was mated to Victoria - the other in my coven. We have also discovered a den of werewolves, who have taken the human under their protection. Victoria and I managed to capture this one," he shook Seth, "to provide the Volturi with information about their pack and this human. We also ask for aid in disposing of the girl, as we could not finish her before the dogs interfered."

Somberly, Aro spoke, "This is grave news, indeed. This human must certainly be dealt with. How was she able to cause the death of your coven leader?" He held up his hand, stopping Laurent before he could respond. "With your indulgence, I will see for myself. Please take my hand."

Laurent eyed Aro's outstretched hand warily. He knew what the King was capable of, and he had thought about it, while hiding with Seth in the cargo plane he used to get to Italy. He had decided that he and Victoria were blameless. After all, neither of them had hunted the girl, as James did. They were avenging a mate, and ridding their world of a threat to its secrecy. He put his hand in Aro's with a smug smile.

Marcus watched as Aro made small noises, his forehead creasing and a moue of distaste painting his features. Aro's expression got darker and what Marcus saw made him leap up in disbelief. For the first time since their mate-bond began, Marcus saw Aro's lines react while his and Caius's remained unchanged. Aro's bond-lines started to glow, lightly at first, and then with increasing brightness, and the petals of the bud opened tiniest bit.

Before he could reach his brother to relay this new wonder, Aro roared with rage and agony. His eyes melted to pitch-black and he _tore_ into the other vampire with undiluted wrath. Marcus saw fear overcome Laurent, before his head was separated from his body, and tossed to crash against the far wall. Aro ripped off an arm, broke it, and then shredded it to pieces, hurling bits of vampire flesh about the room randomly. Venom sprayed everywhere. Aro repeated the process over and over again, until there was nothing recognizable left of Laurent, but his cracked head in the far side of the room.

Growling with animalistic ferocity, Aro stalked over, picked up the head, and viciously ripped the hair from its scalp. His fury knew no bounds, and the two words he could form coherently only served to further Marcus's and Caius's growing anxiety.

"Mate. Hurt!"

An inhuman growl from Caius's throat, followed by a sound that spoke of pain and despair. He seized his throne and violently heaved it across the room. The guard, already on edge from Aro's unprecedented display of anger, tensed.

"Out! Everyone out! You will not touch a single piece of this vampire filth! He will suffer agony for weeks while he reassembles and then he is mine!" Then he launched himself at Aro, hoping to relieve them both of their aggression. It sounded as though their mate needed them now, and she would need them in command of their senses.

Before his own wrath could consume him, Marcus spoke to Jane. "Take that boy, " he gestured to Seth, "to guest quarters. See that he has what he requires to regain his strength, but do not leave him unguarded. Guard him yourself, and use your gift as needed. Send word the moment he regains consciousness. Go now!" he finished with a snarl. He then joined Caius and Aro as they battled themselves and each other for control.

Several hours later, the throne room was in shambles. Columns of stone were missing large chunks, the walls were cracked, and the Kings' thrones were completely obliterated. The brothers sported gashes and fissures, but were largely unharmed. They had learned throughout the years that it was simply not possible to bite or inflict a great deal of damage on each other. It was like purposefully injuring oneself and the bond did not allow it.

"Now Aro, would you please tell us what you saw? Your bond to our mate has increased on its own, without mine or Caius's. You saw her in that vampire's mind," Marcus stated. "She is hurt. How badly? Where is she? What of the boy?"

"She is aware of our world, Marcus, as we suspected. That savage's coven encountered her earlier this year - not long before the scar appeared on the bond. I did not see anything in his mind that would explain that, though. She was in the company of the _Cullens_," he spat the name. "Laurent's coven thought her a pet, and the leader set a game to catch her. This waste of venom left rather than join the chase, but agreed to help his coven-mate, Victoria, torture and kill _our mate_ when the hunt failed and her mate, James, wound up dead instead."

Aro growls had increased in intensity and duration while he described what he saw in Laurent's mind. By the end, his words were barely decipherable.

Marcus spoke quickly, before Aro became further incensed. "And the boy? Is he indeed a werewolf? Why was he protecting our mate?"

"I would very much like to know her name, Aro," Caius interjected, "if you have learned it."

"Bella," Aro breathed, reverently. "Her full name I do not know, but she is called Bella. And it suits her, for she is a beauty.

"The boy is not a Child of the Moon. He is a shapeshifter, changing at will, and he and his pack did indeed protect our Bella. She is a great friend to their rightful leader. The wolf-form was chosen out of necessity by their ancestors. They are fully cognizant while shifted." Before he could go on, there was a brisk knock, and Felix entered the room.

"Masters," he bowed, "the boy is awake, and healing quickly. He chuckled and continued. "He will not stop staring at Jane. She is most disconcerted, I think."

"She has not used her gift on him, has she, Felix?" Aro asked. Now that they knew the boy had helped their mate, they were loathe to see further harm come to him.

"She has not, Master. He has not tried to escape, nor has he been hostile in any way. He gazes at Jane as though she hung the moon."

"We will see this for ourselves, Aro," Caius broke in impatiently. "We do not have time to gossip about foolish children while our mate lies injured. Tell us the rest of your tale on the way to see this boy."

With that terse reprimand, Caius exited the room, Aro and Marcus on his heels. As they made their way to the guest quarters, Aro relayed the last moments Laurent had spent near their mate.

* * *

Seth had awakened in pain, not knowing where he was, surrounded by the sickly-sweet smell of too many leeches. He was just able to roll to the edge of the bed he found himself on, before he brought up the contents of his stomach. Great, wracking dry-heaves continued to take over his body. His head was pounding and his body ached with such severity that he could not phase. He whimpered and tried to sit up, only to be stopped by a cold voice.

"I would not try that, boy," the owner of the voice was female, and obviously a bloodsucker. He had not scented one in the room. Seth was petrified, and tried desperately to reach for his wolf, who would not come. His panic was evident, as his heart rate increased and his breath came in short, quick pants. He would not see his friends and family again, and right now could not even say goodbye to his pack through the mind-link. He was about to die, and was not prepared for it. Even though he was currently still alive, the implications of his animate state further terrified him.

He heard the female call for someone to come, but the rest of what she said was lost in a haze of fear. Suddenly he felt a cool hand on his back, and the same voice said sharply, "Boy! Come back. You are safe for the moment. Master Marcus was most insistent that you were cared for. Cease this behaviour and lay back down so your body may rest! You were badly used by the vampire who brought you here, but he has been dealt with, and you have been treated well. Think on that and do not work yourself up to such a state. Breathe."

Taking her advice with a shuddering inhalation, Seth looked up, and gasped in surprise as he felt the pure link of imprinting form between himself and the red eyes that met him. He gaped, unbelieving, and unable to look away. After what seemed like an age, but was only an instant, the eyes turned wary and confused, and the young vampire retreated to the wall near the door. She glared, and appeared to be debating something, before scowling and looking expectantly at the doorway. Seth saw that she looked quite young, but somehow gave the impression of age beyond his comprehension. Her hair was light brown, almost blond, and fell to her shoulders. She was extremely petite, but carried herself with great presence. He could not stop staring.

A hulking vampire filled the entrance, followed by two more males and a human man with a mop and bucket of soapy water. The man immediately began to clean the mess Seth had left, working quickly without speaking. When he was finished, he inclined his head to the vampires in the room, and left.

"Sister," the youngest looking one said, "I see the boy is awake."

"Why does he watch you so, Jane?" the large one asked.

"Jane," murmured Seth, "I am Seth." He maintained his gaze.

Jane made a sound between a hiss and an exasperated huff. "Felix, go inform the Masters that he has regained consciousness. Demetri, see if you can get him to lie down. I can see his injuries healing; the bruising around his ribs and throat has lessened, and the lump on his head as well. But he would do better resting."

Although she was more than a foot shorter than the two, they wasted no time heeding her command. Seth found himself gently but firmly pressed back to the mattress by the one called Demetri. His head swam, though not as badly as before. He adjusted his position until he could see Jane again, and then was content to lay back and observe her. Very soon he heard voices in the hallway, and was startled to hear a voice relaying exactly what had happened the night Bella was attacked. When he described the accident, beginning even before Seth had arrived at the scene, his voice was laced with anguish and distress. He also heard two others growl with anger and alarm. Shortly after, three vampires entered the room.

Worry etched into every line of his face, Caius began issuing orders as they entered the room to find their most trusted guards there. "Demetri, ready the jet for takeoff. File a flight plan for. . ." he paused and glanced at Aro.

"Forks, Washington," Aro murmured. "But I'm not sure where the nearest airport is."

"Port Angeles," a weak voice contributed.

Caius nodded to the boy on the bed. "Port Angeles, Demetri. Arrange suitable transportation to Forks from there. Gather the senior guard in our study in thirty minutes. Alec, summon Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme. They will govern in our absence. We leave in three hours. Go!"

Demetri and Alec disappeared from the room without a word. As one, the three Kings turned fully to face the young shifter. Seth was quite curious about why they were so interested in, and seemingly concerned for, Bella. Studying them closely, he saw beyond the anxiety that was plainly evident in the lines of their faces and bodies.

The one issuing orders was white-haired, and looked to be over thirty, if Seth had to guess. The other two both had dark hair and were younger. The white-haired one looked as though he was teetering on the edge of panic. Though his commands were clearly and crisply given, Seth could see the tightness around his black eyes, and the choppiness of his movements. Clearly, he did not want to waste any time. Seth was certain that if he could this one would already be mid-flight to Washington. Seth took a moment to respect the responsibility he showed to his obvious position of power.

The one with the darkest hair was excited beneath his worry. Every so often he would rock up to the balls of his feet, as he seemed to lose himself in thought, smiling slightly. Then he would come back to himself and his expression would darken with concern.

The last one appeared to be the youngest, slightly taller than the others, with dark brown hair. He had stopped, and looked between Seth and Jane with utter astonishment. Seth sensed that he was normally placid, for a vampire, and his manner suggested great wisdom. These vampires were not what he expected.

The dark-haired one glided up to Seth's side, brushing Jane's hand on the way by. "Seth, my dear boy!" he exclaimed. "Dear, dear boy! We cannot thank you enough! You and your two pack-mates. You were willing to sacrifice everything, your very lives, to protect our mate. We will be forever in your debt."

"Your mate?" Seth asked, "I'm confused. I don't know your mate. I don't know who you are. I don't even know where I am. The last thing I remember is a red-headed female choking me until I passed out. I don't know how I got so banged up. And how did you know my name?"

"Aro," the wise one said, "you are getting ahead of yourself. Pray, allow me to clarify for him."

"Of course, Marcus. Of course," the one called Aro replied.

Marcus walked to stand next to Aro. He looked at Seth steadily and then began, "Seth, my name is Marcus, and these are my brothers Aro, and Caius," he gestured to the white-haired one. "We are the leaders of the Volturi, the ruling coven of vampires. We are responsible for order within our world, and also work diligently to protect the secret of our existence. You are in Volterra, Italy, where we make our home.

Aro took over the explanation, "Laurent, the vampire who brought you here thought it would be amusing to mistreat you while you were unable to fight back. He showed no care for you while he ran with you through the forest. Your body was battered against rocks, trees, and the ground. He tossed you about roughly, and entertained himself by breaking several of your ribs during the flight over. Thankfully, he did not crush them. The lump on your head is the result of a particularly harsh blow he gave you to ensure your continued subdual. As for your name, I can read every thought a person has ever had with a mere touch of my hand. I saw all this from Laurent's mind before I tore him apart. And I just took your name from Jane as I passed her."

"You killed him? Why? I thought he was just being a vampire." Seth muttered the last quietly.

"Do not equate his behaviour to being a vampire! That creature is beneath contempt. And he is not dead. That would be too kind. He will wish for death before I am done with him. His screams will echo through the ages and he will have deserved every minute of agony I give him before I turn him to ash!" Caius spat, practically frothing at the mouth.

"Peace, Caius. You will have your revenge. On Laurent and on Victoria. And we have yet to answer Seth's most pertinent question." Marcus turned back to Seth. "You, young wolf, did indeed protect our mate. Although you were unable to stop her from being injured, you prevented her immediate death when you and the other two wolves intercepted Laurent and Victoria. We pray that her injuries are not too severe, or that we arrive to change her in time, if need be."

"Bella?" Seth whispered incredulously, "Bella is your mate? How do you know? When did you know? If you knew, why has she never spoken of you? Does she know?"

"Be still, Seth. Calm yourself. Bella is indeed of whom we speak. I have a gift of my own. I see bonds between people. There are many types of bonds, but the mating bond for vampires is unmistakable. We and Bella, however, have a unique bond. She is mated to Aro, Caius and me. To all three of us. The bond has existed for fifteen hundred years." Marcus smiled as Seth's eyes bulged and his mouth fell open. "Yes, it is not a time span that one so young can fathom. We saw her birth in the bond, and have witnessed several significant changes within the last year that we cannot explain. We strongly suspect that she knows of us, that we are her soul-mates, but we do not know for sure.

"However, until Aro saw her in Laurent's mind, we had no idea who our mate was. We had been searching for her for 18 years, so that we could protect her, even from afar, but our efforts were fruitless. We are deeply distressed at the circumstances, but elated that we finally know who and where our mate is."

"I would dearly love to look at your thoughts, young Seth, if you would allow me," Aro said, holding out his hand with a smile.

Seth lowered his eyes, "Umm," he hesitated, "I'm pretty sure my Alpha would be completely pissed off if I let you do that. Sorry. Vampires are sort of our number one enemy. Although I don't feel the urge to kill any of you, which is weird," he added, as his eyes cut to Jane and back quickly.

Aro waved away the apology as Caius reminded his brothers that they were to meet the guards in their study soon.

"Felix will help you wash up, if you'd like," Caius offered, "and find you some clean clothes. You will, of course, be accompanying us back to Washington. I suspect your pack is frantic over your abduction, and we will have to handle them with great care."

"Especially now," Marcus put in, once again looking between Jane and Seth and smiling. Aro noticed this, and touched Marcus's hand, his eyebrows climbing to the ceiling at what he saw there.

The three brothers entered their study to find all the senior guard, except Felix and Demetri, waiting for them. They dispatched Alec and Jane to see to all the packing for the upcoming trip. Then they addressed the remaining guards: Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, Santiago, and Renata.

Without preamble, Aro began, "My brothers and I have news which will greatly impact our coven forever. Fifteen centuries ago, Marcus became aware of a mating bond the three of us would share with one person. A person who was not born until eighteen years ago."

"September 13th," Heidi interrupted with a grin. "We heard you that day, Master Aro. You had never been more excited and you were not exactly quiet. I remember when Jane came to me and demanded to know the date."

"Yes, Heidi, thank-you," Aro replied dryly. "Be glad I never heard a whisper of a rumour among the guards. I would have been most displeased if our news were known before we had chosen to make it so."

"That is no longer an issue, Aro," Caius stated. He then glared warningly at the senior guard, "This news does not travel further than this room. The three of us have been personally searching for our mate since that day eighteen years ago. Mere hours ago, we finally discovered her whereabouts. Unfortunately, we also discovered she has been most grievously injured and is even now in danger from another of our kind. We are leaving to tend to our mate. We are uncertain how long we will be, but we have sent for Sulpicia, Athenodora and Didyme to oversee the Volturi in our stead. You will obey their orders. Ensure that they are not disrespected by outsiders. And watch my new toy. If we are not back before he is mobile, throw him in the dungeon. There is no need to be gentle about it. That is all."

* * *

Little more than half a day later, the Volturi jet touched down in Port Angeles. After much debate, Seth had called Jake. Billy had answered, and was ready to call Sam before Seth managed to convince the Elder that it would be better if he made contact with Jake first. He asked about Bella, and learned that she had been transferred to the acute-care center in Port Angeles. Jake was with her, but the rest of the pack was still in La Push. He also asked after his sister, and was told that Leah was nearly completely healed. He thanked Billy for his discretion, and told him he would contact his family soon.

* * *

Review, please! Tell me what you think of Aro ripping Laurent apart. I bet you thought it would be Caius. What do you think of Seth & Jane? That one kind of snuck up on me. My Jane is 14, and so is Seth. If we were counting shifter years the same as vampire years, then, even though Seth will look like he's in his 20s until he stops phasing, technically his body 'froze' at 14. Physically Jane may be quite young, but mentally she is light-years ahead. I would consider her the cougar in this scenario. Although, considering Seth's age, I really don't think they will have a mating imprint right away. Perhaps never. Share your thoughts. Respectfully please.


	8. Interlude: The flight over

**A/N: This little Interlude was just begging to be written. It wouldn't even let me continue with the story. But I will be attempting to update the next chapter tonight, or tomorrow at the latest. For those of you old enough to remember when they made long movies, and you had to change the video tape, consider this the music they edited into the end of the first, or beginning of the second, tape. Enjoy, and thank-you all for your follows, favourites, and reviews.**

**Interlude: The Flight Over**

Seth gaped at the large jet as they drove up. It was simply sleek and black, with one crimson stripe along its length.

"Ah, Demetri, the Global, excellent," Marcus praised the guard. Alec and Demetri had been sent ahead to complete the pre-flight checklist and secure a runway. The Volturi would be wheels up in about 10 minutes.

"Come, Seth!" Aro said, as he clapped the boy on the back. The vampire leader had regained some of his natural exuberance, now that they were on their way to Bella. "The exterior is not nearly as impressive as the interior. Or the flight deck. Do you know anything about aeronautics?" When Seth shook his head, Aro shook his also. "What a shame! I remember when the airplane was barely more than a dream. In fact, I commissioned DaVinci to build a model for me, an ornithopter, based on one of his designs. What a brilliant human he was! He would have made a wonderful vampire, although sometimes I wonder if such genius, such innovation, is a gift in exchange for a mortal life. It seems that while we vampires can learn, we lack that instinct to develop the wonders you take for granted today. I just got a new cell phone a few weeks ago. It has a 1.3 megapixel camera! Fantastic. I remember when the telephone was invented. The camera, too. Do you have a cell phone? No? We must get you one."

"Aro! Be seated. Demetri and Alec have been cleared for takeoff," Marcus shot his brother a rare look of irritation. With a devious smirk, he addressed a bemused Seth. "You may sit next to Jane, Seth. She will not talk incessantly the whole flight. Aro takes great delight in all human inventions, but his special fondness is for electronics. On that subject, more than any others, it is difficult to stop him once he begins."

Seth's head was reeling, as he sat down. He had been born to an age of airplanes, internet, cell phones, and flat screen TVs. He simply could not imagine the changes these vampires had seen in their time.

Jane saw his dazed expression and tried to hide a smile. She could barely remember being that young. Even though she and Alec had been turned when they were just 14, they had been vampires for well over a thousand years. Her human life was not something she cared to dwell upon, but in the time when she was born, she would not have been considered still a child.

In a rare show of humour, she leaned to Seth and whispered, "Did you know the Masters are older than paper?"

"We are also older than parchment, my dear," Marcus said. "But not as old as papyrus."

Jane smirked and Felix laughed aloud. The large vampire had to hunch himself over when he entered the aircraft, and had taken a seat right away. The seats were large and leather, with plenty of leg-room, and still he looked awkward in it. Seth's head had nearly brushed the ceiling, but the chair he sank down in was blissfully comfortable.

He relaxed into the flight and studied the vampires around him. He wondered why his wolf refused to see these vampires as a threat. He had reacted to their scent at first, when his head was too muddled for his wolf to appear, but now he was sufficiently healed, and he still had no urge to phase. It made sense for him to feel that way about Jane, even though he was still confused about imprinting on a vampire, but he didn't understand the rest of them.

He knew they drank human blood; he could see it in their eyes. But they seemed entirely civilized and polite. Maybe it was because they had taken care of him, or maybe it was because they had dealt with Laurent, or maybe it was simply because they were Jane's coven. He just couldn't figure it out. He would have to ask Sam, or maybe Jake. Jake seemed more open-minded. He already dreaded the reaction his imprinting would get from the tribe.

With a sigh, he turned to Jane, and his entire body relaxed at the sight of her. Aside from her cute remark about the brothers, she had barely said two words to him since he had imprinted. Contemplating that, he wet his lips and took a breath. . . only to find he didn't know what to say.

"I see you gaping like a fish, boy. What do you want? Why do you stare at me so?" Jane's voice was once again cold and authoritative.

"Umm, I just thought that maybe we could talk a little. You know, like how old are you? Alec is your brother, right? How did you become a vampire? I want to know about you." Seth rushed his questions out in one breath, and then took another and held it. He briefly contemplated smacking himself in the forehead, but decided that would make him look like the idiot he thought he sounded like.

Jane scowled, "Yes, Alec is my brother. My twin, in fact. Master Aro changed us because he thought we would possess gifts as vampires. Gifts that would help him bring order to our world. He saved us. We are many centuries old. Does that answer all you wished to know about me?"

"Do you guys have gifts?"

"Yes, but you do not want to experience them," she said shortly, before dismissing him from her thoughts and turning to the window. Seth sighed.

Marcus chuckled softly at the young vampire. He could tell she was interested in Seth, but she was stubborn. And prickly. Jane took a long time to warm to someone, and was only truly herself when alone with members of the Elite guard and the brothers. Including Seth in the small joke earlier had been quite out of character for her.

Taking pity on the shifter, Marcus addressed him, "Tell us about yourself, Seth. How old are you? Tell us about your tribe. I am interested. There is no need to reveal secrets - say only what you will."

"Bella," Caius interrupted, "you will tell us all you know of our mate."

"If you please," Aro added, glaring at Caius, who frowned and then nodded slightly.

Seth spoke at length as the plane cut through the air. Jane glanced at him curiously when he said he was fourteen, tilting her head in appraisal. He blushed a bit, and she looked away. He told them about his family, and that his sister was also a wolf, the only female to ever phase.

"She must have been the one I saw in Laurent's mind, then. The one thrown into the tree. We owe your family much," Aro stated, "We must find a way to repay you."

"Yeah, Leah hates being a wolf. And since she's one because of vampires in our area, she hates vampires. I think she'd bite your arm off before it was fully extended to shake her hand."

He resumed talking when Caius shot him a dark and impatient look. "Bella Swan," he sighed, "moved to Forks last spring to live with her dad. Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police in Forks. He's best friends with my dad, and Billy, who is Jake's dad and the Chief of the tribe. Jake and Bella hang out a lot. I haven't really spent a lot of time with Jake yet, so I don't know much more about her. I did hear she used to date one of the Cullens."

"Jake is the other wolf that was with you, correct?" Aro clarified. "He chose to protect Bella, rather than try to retrieve you. An action that likely saved both your life and hers, although he could not have known it then. Laurent and Victoria were in the water watching he and Bella walk the beach that last night. They could not hear much of the conversation, through the distance and the waves, but they heard him refer to himself as Alpha. He also said something about a treaty with the Cullens."

"I'd like to know what Carlisle is doing making treaties with werewolves!" Caius cut in sharply. "Children of the Moon or Shifters, it matters not if they are meant to be enemies of the vampires. And why was our mate dating a Cullen, Aro?"

"Why would I know that, Caius? Until I can see into her mind I will not have that answer. I am not omnipotent!" Aro huffed.

"We are meant to kill vampires," Seth continued, "if what all the legends say is true. The Cullens are not allowed on our land, and they have to stick to their diet while in Forks. They also are not allowed to bite anyone. I'm sure if we ever saw them with red eyes we would rip them apart first and ask questions later. Which is why I just don't understand why I haven't phased yet, and attacked you all. I should be struggling to stay human, not telling you about my family. And, yes, Jake is the rightful Alpha, but he's not leading the pack just yet. Sam is, since he's been a wolf the longest and has the most experience"

"I believe it is your connection to our Jane that is at the root of your unusual reaction, or lack thereof," Marcus declared with a knowing look at Aro. He watched as Seth blushed and lowered his eyes.

Jane's head whipped around and she demanded sharply, "What connection?!"

"I imprinted on you," Seth mumbled. "It's a wolf thing."

"It is a most intriguing bond," Marcus mused. "I have never seen its like. It's like a million gossamer-thin threads have sprung from Jane and embedded themselves within Seth's being. When I look more closely I see the tip of each strand, the tip within you, Seth, is barbed like a porcupine quill. If you were to pull away, Jane, I believe you would shred his very soul. And likely doom yourself as well."

Jane hissed, incensed, "What have you done, _dog_? Release me from this strange magic!"

Seth winced at Jane's tone and her insult, and fired back indignantly, "I have no control over it! I am as surprised as you are, to have imprinted on a vampire. I have no control over it," he repeated.

"Would you explain more about this phenomenon, young Seth?" Marcus requested. "Is it a common occurrence among you shifters? Can it be reversed? What type of bond is it?"

"Well the legends say it's rare, but it doesn't seem all that rare to me. I am the third one to have imprinted, and my first shift was only. . ." he broke off. . . "wait, what day is it? It was Saturday night when I was taken. I had shifted for the first time earlier that day." His stomach gurgled and he realized he hadn't eaten since Felix had brought him some bruschetta and warm skewered mozzarella along with some clean clothes. He'd had to ask what the food was, but it had been very tasty.

"So new to the pack? It is Tuesday, quite early in the morning." Caius informed him. "We will be in Washington by early afternoon. This craft is able to make the flight without having to stop and refuel."

"Wow, cool! Anyway, there isn't really a good explanation about why we imprint. Sam's theory is kind of shot, now that my imprint is a vampire. He thinks that it is all about baby wolves - that the person who we imprint on is the best match to reproduce and carry on the gene, or something like that."

Jane snorted in disgust. "Because women are breeding machines. Nice to know that so much has changed in thirteen hundred years." She stomped to the galley at front of the plane and snapped the divider shut firmly.

Seth's mouth dropped open. "_Thirteen hundred years_!" he repeated in hushed disbelief. He shook off his amazement, and continued, "Billy thinks we imprint on the person who would make our wolf stronger. But I really don't know what that means. I'm not sure he knows, either."

"And so this is a mating bond?" Marcus asked. "The theory of it being for reproductive purposes suggests that."

"Well, it's been a mating bond so far, but the stories say that the wolf will be whatever the imprint needs, even if that's just a friend, or brother."

"I already have a brother, and I choose my own friends," Jane said, coming back to the cabin. "And I am definitely _not_ your mate." She handed Seth a plate of food and Marcus looked away, biting his cheek to hide a smile. Jane didn't notice as she went on, "So, if this is about what I need, then I need you to just leave me alone. And stop staring!"

Marcus decided now wasn't the time to spell out the difference between want and need to Jane. He was quite sure she had no clue what she actually needed. Instead, he turned to Seth, and offered him the stateroom at the back of the plane. Seth thanked Jane for the food and, finishing it quickly, found the sleeping area and dropped off swiftly.

* * *

**Thanks again to the Twilight Saga Wiki for snippets of information, the Bombardier website for information about what aircraft would make that flight nonstop, and Wikipedia for a history of paper. And of course, Google, for letting me know the distance, and calculating nautical miles from regular miles, plus all the random searches I did. I chose to use March-ish as the time Bella moved to Forks, as per the movie, not the books.**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here we are, longer than I thought it would be. You'll have to wait until the end for Bella & the Kings, though ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The drive to the medical centre was tense. The Volturi Masters were so close to their mate, and yet they could not just walk into her room and expect to be welcomed.

"Why don't we just go in to see her anyway, and eat anyone who tries to remove us?" Caius groused. Seth's wolf sat up and growled at this, but Seth tamped him down. He was fairly certain Caius wasn't serious.

"Caius!" Marcus snapped, "Do not antagonize Seth, or this Jake, who is with her also. We do not want to anger the shifters. Remember their purpose, and that these wolves protected our Bella. Besides, her father will be one who stands in our way, and I do not believe we would endear ourselves to our mate, were we to make him a meal."

"Could you speak with Jake on our behalf, Seth?" Aro put in. "Perhaps he will be agreeable to at least meeting us and together we could think on how to approach her father. We must see our mate this very afternoon; there will be no more waiting."

"I can try that I suppose. I have to talk to him about Jane anyway, and that could be a good lead in to, 'Oh, by the way, Jake, I also have six other human-drinking vampires with me, and three are Bella's soul-mates. Be a pal and let them see her, would you?'" He seemed to be the only one amused, so he went on it a subdued tone, "Jake's a good guy; I'll talk to him."

They get to the hospital and the others stayed in the car as Seth walked in. He was informed that Bella was in the ICU, and visitors needed to be checked in.

"I actually wanted to talk to someone who is here with her, if you don't mind," he smiled at the woman behind the counter. "His name is Jacob Black. Is there a way for you to call him and let him know I need to see him? I'm Seth."

"I'll just call up to the nurse's station. You can wait there," she said, pointing to a row of plastic chairs behind Seth. He looked at them askance, and found a bare spot of wall to lean against, facing the elevators. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and Jake nearly sprinted out of the car. His face lit with a grin when he saw Seth, and he pulled him into a hug, only to draw back a moment later with a scowl.

"Seth, man! What the hell? What happened to you? You've been gone for nearly three days. If you were OK, couldn't you have called someone to let them know? The pack is worried sick, your parents are frantic, Leah won't come out of her room or talk to anyone, and half the pack wants to string me up for letting that leech take you. And here you are, looking entirely healed, and absolutely reeking of bloodsuckers!" He punctuated his rant with arms thrown up, shaking lightly. "I am glad to see you, though," he added.

"I'm glad to see you, too. I talked to Billy. He told me you were here, but I asked him not to say anything to anyone. I needed to talk to you first, Jake. Before Sam or anyone else. I'll call my family after."

Jake looked at the younger boy. Seth looked entirely serious, which was unlike him. Normally, Seth was cheerful, even a bit on the naive side. He was, Jake supposed, a little like Jake himself. But now he looked almost as though he was backed into a corner.

"Let's go outside, Seth, and you can tell me. I promise I'll listen, no matter how bad you think it is." He led Seth to a small green space near the hospital, where they sat against one of the trees. "Start from what happened after that bloodsucker with the dreads took you."

"I thought I was going to die, Jake. When I woke up the smell of leech was so strong that I puked. But my head was pounding too badly to phase. And then. . . well, and then I just didn't want to phase, even when I felt better." He took a breath. "I was in Italy Jake, and I imprinted on a vampire."

"Italy?" Jake queried, after a pause. He needed time to think about a vampire as an imprint.

"Yeah, I woke up there yesterday. Laurent had banged me up pretty good. He took me to the Volturi, but he made a big mistake. Which is the next thing I have to tell you," he stopped as Jake interrupted firmly.

"The Volturi? You mean the leaders of the vampire world?" At Seth's wary nod, he continued, "Did you meet the Kings?

Seth gaped at Jake, and then muttered, "There are times when I feel like I will never understand anything." Louder, he added, "You know about them? That makes this easier, I guess. They want to talk to you. The vampire I imprinted on is one of their guards. Her name is Jane. They are waiting in the car, do you want to meet them there?

Jake sighed, assuming that they would want privacy for the conversation he suspected was about to take place. And yet, the prospect of being in a confined space with leech-stink did not appeal to him. Still, he nodded at Seth's question, and followed his wolf-brother to the long limousine.

He didn't expect to be met with the red-eyed gazes of seven vampires when he opened the door. Nevertheless, he maintained his composure, knowing that the female was Seth's imprint. If Seth's wolf had not made an appearance in front of these others, then he knew that this Jane considered this group family. He would not physically or emotionally harm an imprint.

Even so, Jake was unsure of this new development. Sam and Jared were the only other imprinted wolves, and they definitely had a mating bond. It seemed to lend credence to Sam theory of genetic compatibility, but this imprint of Seth's blew that idea out of the water. He decided to wait until he was phased with Seth to view it through the mind link. He knew that the Elders, Sam and the rest of the pack would be very unhappy about this, and he suspected that his time as Alpha was fast approaching. He mildly regretted taking on so much responsibility so soon, but was sure it would be best for the tribe. Good leaders could not afford to be so blindly prejudice. It would prevent them from recognizing real dangers.

Steeling himself for the upcoming conversation, Jake entered the limo. He looked at Seth, "I think this conversation is best held in private, Seth. Maybe Jane can take a walk with you? I'm sure they can contact her when we're done here, and then I'll take you back to La Push, and we can deal with the fallout together."

Aro nodded, "Jane, dear, go with young Seth. I'll call you when we are done here."

Jane exited the vehicle with a glare at everyone except Seth - him she ignored completely. Everyone could hear her muttering as she began walking in a random direction. "Oh sure, just like men. Stick together, no matter what. 'The link to the boy is intriguing, Jane. There is no denying it, Jane. Go for a walk with him, Jane.' Didn't I say I needed him to leave me alone? I'm pretty sure I heard myself say that," she stopped, and turned back to the young wolf, who was standing with his shoulders hunched dejectedly.

"Well," she snapped, "are we going for a walk, or not? I am fairly certain I am walking, and you are just standing there." With that, she stalked away once more. Seth swallowed his delighted grin and followed quickly.

Jake cocked his head as he contemplated them. _Yes, definitely a strange imprint._ Pushing that issue to the back of his mind, he shut the door and regarded the others still in the vehicle. His wolf was on edge; he was outnumbered, and couldn't phase in such a small space anyway. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reminding himself that they were probably not his enemy, no matter their nature.

Aro broke the silence. "You are Jake, rightful Alpha of the Wolf-Shifters?" It sounded like a question, but was obviously not. Jake nodded. "Is this private enough for you, or should I send away the guard?"

Jake shook his head, "If this is private enough for you, then I'm good. I just didn't want Seth in here. Anything he thinks about while he's a wolf will be known to the pack before the thought is barely complete. I can keep my mind private, but I am the Alpha, as you said. Seth doesn't have any practice controlling or blocking his thoughts. Bella is already uncomfortable with Sam and a couple others; I refuse to betray her trust by allowing the pack mind into her intimate affairs."

"You are indeed a most worthy friend, Jake." Marcus said, "Loyalty is a rare and treasured gift that you give our mate. I am Marcus, of the Volturi, and these are my soul-brothers, Aro and Caius."

"So, she is your mate, then," Jake confirmed, "We had just figured that out a few minutes before she was attacked. Although she seemed to think that one of you had already been mated."

"What!" Caius cried angrily, "Who would feed her that lie?"

"She learned everything she knows about your world from the Cullens," Jake said. "She told me Carlisle had a painting of you, and when she asked he warned her about you. He said he had been told your mate had died, Marcus. He also said that you were all cruel, ruthless, and dangerous, with a complete disdain for human life."

Caius chuckled, appeased, "Well, Marcus has never had a mate other than Bella, dead or otherwise, but we can be cruel, ruthless, and dangerous when necessary."

"But we most certainly do not disdain human life," Aro put in, "Humans offer so much more than their blood, although I admit that sometimes that is the best part." His red eyes gleamed appreciatively and Jake snarled lightly.

Marcus frowned at Aro, "First Caius, then you. _Please_ do not provoke the shifters. Discussions about our dietary habits can certainly wait until after we have been assured of our mate's wellbeing."

Abashed, Aro agreed, "Forgive me, Jake. I did not mean to anger you. We will be forever grateful to you, Seth, and Leah, for protecting our Bella. I do not know if Seth mentioned my gift to you, but I am able to see a person's every thought with a single touch. I warn you, though, it will be every thought and experience you have ever had, awake or asleep, from the beginning of your consciousness. If you allow me to touch you, I will know all you know, or have thought, about Bella. May I?"

Jake regarded Aro's outstretched hand cautiously. He appreciated the explicit warning, and respected the vampire for being so honest about the entirety of his gift.

"I will give you my hand," he finally said, "but you probably won't like everything you see in my mind about your mate. Please understand that, while I know she is not my mate, I have loved her since we were children. I know she is not mine," he repeated, "and you are what her soul needs. But neither she nor I were aware of that until a few days ago. You might envy me for the years I knew her and you didn't, but try not to lose your temper when you see my thoughts about her. I don't think I'd survive an attack in here."

Caius scowled when he imagined what thoughts this virile young wolf would entertain about their mate, but Aro nodded his head gravely. "I will not bias my conclusion based solely on your past thoughts, Jake. I must also consider your current mind, and your actions. While not normally so personally affected, I have sat in judgement of the vampire world for over a thousand years. I would like to believe that, over time, I have learned to moderate fairly.

And so Jake gave Aro his hand. The ancient vampire's facial expressions changed many times over short period of time he sat reading Jake's life, but he did not say a thing until he sat back.

"A most worthy friend, indeed," was the first thing he said, "and so mature in your thoughts. I agree with you regarding shifters and vampires, and would like to speak of it in greater detail, at another time. Brothers, words will never be enough to convey just how much we owe this young Alpha. He has been a source of comfort and light to our mate in this last year. Steadfast and true."

"What did you see of the Cullens?" Caius growled.

"Ah, our old _friend_ Carlisle and his family may find their next visit to Volterra involuntary and unpleasant. Jake thinks they regarded her as a pet, treated her poorly, protected her badly, and abandoned her heartlessly.

"And brothers," he added, as his eyes blackened and his chest rumbled with a growl, "they allowed her to be bitten by Victoria's mate. On her left wrist. That is the scar and the pain we felt. Our mate was bitten by a strange male, and not permitted to change! This son of Carlisle's, Edward, sucked the venom out. And she was his singer!" he concluded with a roar.

Marcus and Caius snarled, and in that moment Jake was glad he was not a Cullen. He was relieved when the subject quickly moved to Charlie, and getting him to allow the Volturi in to see and stay with Bella. After some discussion, they decided there was nothing they could do but tell Charlie the whole truth. No amount of inventiveness would explain the three strange males appearing without prior acquaintance and refusing to leave Bella's side. Jake was sent to persuade Charlie to leave Bella's side for the time it would take to convince him to trust Bella's future to three vampire mates. Felix and Demetri were ordered to scout the area, to ensure that there were no other vampires waiting.

It took some time to get Charlie to agree to take a break from his bedside vigil. Bella had no other family to sit with her, except Charlie. Renee had been furious when Bella refused to leave Forks after the Cullens had left, and had not spoken to either Bella or Charlie in months. Every form of communication went unanswered, and Charlie was disgusted by her pettiness. He had been grateful when Jake had insisted on staying also, assuring Charlie that the school would understand and Jake wouldn't fall behind.

Charlie balked when Jake led him to the limousine. "You didn't say anything about leaving the hospital, Jake. What do you want that we can't talk about here? Bella has no one watching her."

"Bella has more protection than you know now, Charlie," Jake replied. "That's what I want to talk to you about. But you aren't going to believe me without proof, and for that we need somewhere without an audience. There's a park nearby with a lot of tree cover. It's only about five minutes. You listen on the way there, and you can yell at me on the way back, if you want."

Charlie huffed and got in the vehicle, glowering at the three men inside. "Who are you, and what do any of you have to do with my Bella? And what do you mean she has protection, Jake? From whom?"

"Just listen, Charlie, and we'll explain." Jake began with the Quileute legends, moved on to the Cullens and Bella, and concluded with Bella's dreams.

Charlie's expression got progressively darker, but he held his tongue until Jake was done. "You are telling me," he began in a low, measured tone, "that Bella was dating a vampire who treated her like a pet, and no one ever thought I should know? You're saying that everyone important in my life knew all of this, and not one of you thought I could be trusted? I have been best friends with Harry and Billy for more than thirty years!"

Jake and the Kings regarded Charlie with perplexed astonishment. "You don't need me to prove it to you, Charlie?" Jake asked.

"No," Charlie stated flatly. "You seem to forget my position in Forks, the career I have. I knew there was something odd about the Cullens. There were too many things that were strange, or didn't add up. But Carlisle was liked and respected, and everyone said he was a good doctor. Dedicated, hard-working, tireless. And his kids never got into any sort of trouble. Even if I couldn't stand seeing Bella with that Edward, I could come up with no good reason to make her stay away. I've also never seen growth spurts like you and the others in your pack went through before. It's just not normal."

"And you are not the kind of man who would pull me away from Bella, at a time like this, just to start spinning fairy tales. Or horror stories, or whatever," he turned to the three other men in the car. "Now that Jake has told me his part, I am going to ask again. Who are you and what do you have to do with my daughter?"

"Chief Swan," Marcus began, "I am Marcus, and this is Aro and Caius. We are the Volturi, and our coven maintains order within the vampire world." He explained his gift, and the bond the brothers share. He told Charlie everything, from the time they were little more than rapacious animals, to the way they were now regarded by some in the vampire world. He described the way he had first discovered their shared mating bond, and the work they did to ensure a safer world for their mate. Charlie goggled when Marcus mentioned their age and how long they had waited for their mate, and frowned deeply when the ancient King detailed the day she was born, and the searching they had done.

"The bond changed incrementally when she became aware of our world and we knew we would meet her soon. We felt the pain of the vampire bite she sustained," he paused at growls from Aro and Caius, and a shouted oath from Charlie, "although she was prevented from changing. And we felt her soul searching for ours, the bond flaring brightly when she realized who her mates are. She is destined for us, Chief, as we are destined for her. The bond has existed as long as we have, growing from within the very core of our beings. She is our essence, our spirit, our soul. Without her, we are nothing more than empty shells, existing through eternity without purpose. We will not be kept from her, but we do not want to make ourselves your enemy."

"Bella needs them just as much as they need her, Charlie," Jake put in when Charlie sat back and said nothing. "Those dreams she has been having are about them. All three of them. She has been trying desperately to reach them, as they have been trying desperately to reach her. Not sleeping, barely eating, retreating into herself? That's her soul crying with loneliness, feeling incomplete."

Charlie leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. His voice was heavy with regret as he spoke, "Your dad gave me too much credit, Jake. I may have noticed Bella was hurting, but after you started to visit her, I didn't do a thing. I should have tried to talk to her more."

"She wouldn't have told you anything, Charlie," Jake tried to soothe. "The Cullens told her that any human aware of vampires are either turned or killed. No exceptions. She was afraid for you. Besides, how do you tell your dad that you're meant to be with three men?"

Charlie's eyes snapped open and he glared at everyone. "I was trying not to think about that, thanks, Jake! But it sounds like, even if I could keep you three away from her, all I would be doing is hurting Bella. She's been hurt enough. Now let's head back to the hospital. I'll make sure you are allowed to see and stay with her. The doctor kept her unconscious for a couple days, but weaned her off the drugs this morning. She hasn't woken up yet, but she should sometime today." He rubbed his hand over his face. "God, I hope she wakes up.

"And Jake, you will tell me who else is protecting her and why she needs protection. How did these three find her, and what really happened? This wasn't an accident was it?"

"No Charlie," Jake responded, as Aro ordered Alec to drive them back to the hospital, "it wasn't. We need to pick up Seth and get to La Push. There is a lot of explaining to do, and I may just appreciate your support at the end of the day. Who knows?" he muttered, "Seth and I might need a place to live."

* * *

The Kings looked at their mate, anguish colouring every line of their bodies. The moment they had looked upon her, Marcus saw his bond and Caius's progress to equal Aro's once more. Bella looked so small, so vulnerable. Her head was swathed with bandages, she had a cast on one leg, and she was a mass of bruises and road rash. What undamaged skin they could see was as pale as theirs. She had IVs hooked up to the tender flesh on the back of her hand, and a cannula at her nostrils delivering oxygen. Bags and wires were everywhere, caring for her needs and monitoring every function of her body. Machines whirred and beeped, and the brothers had a hard time containing the rage within themselves.

Charlie and Jake stood in the doorway. They wanted to see Bella before they left for La Push, and witness the vampires' interaction with her. Charlie would not be entirely comfortable until he saw for himself that they cared for her.

Ever so lightly, as though he was reaching to touch a butterfly's wing, Aro brought the back of his fingers to Bella's cheek. He stroked once, and then abruptly stopped. His eyes flew to his brothers'. He looked panicked, his eyes lost, wild, and frightened.

"Her mind, brothers, it is not there! I cannot see her thoughts! What if she is damaged beyond repair?" he pulled his hand back and dropped his head, looking defeated. Marcus and Caius looked a hair's breadth away from despair.

Jake strode to the black-haired vampire and laid his hand upon Aro's shoulder. "Remember that Edward could not read her mind, either, Aro. You heard her say that in my mind. Didn't you take note of it?"

Aro's head snapped up and his eyes cleared. "You are right, of course. It was pushed to the back of my mind, but you are correct. Remarkable," he breathed. "She is remarkable in every way. It appears she is immune to gifts that affect the mind," he explained to his brothers.

Bella's head throbbed and her body ached everywhere. She recognized the light, floating feeling of morphine, but if she was feeling the pain then it was wearing off. She felt a cool, delicate brush against her cheek, and her spirits buoyed. The voice she heard was a balm to her soul, but the hopelessness within the tone made her heart ache. She wanted nothing more than to comfort and soothe. She warred in her mind, willing herself to open her eyes. The lids were heavy, and her eyes ached, but several moments later she was able to lift those lids a fraction.

Marcus detected the movement, and called his brothers to attention. They each laid a gentle hand upon their mate and spoke soothing words, full of love and devotion. Bella's eyes were unfocused; all she saw was three blurry shapes hovering over her with great care. But it was enough. Relief suffused her every pore, and she opened parched lips to whisper just three words, before her eyes fluttered shut again and she fell into peaceful repose.

"You found me."

Caius fell to his knees and laid his head upon the bed, breathing in his mate; Aro choked back the emotion threatening to overwhelm him; and Marcus saw the bond flare, the blossoms opening fully as the pieces of one soul united finally from four separate beings.

* * *

**Review, please. I like reviews.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: All mistakes are my own. I have no one who looks at this before I post it, so there will be mistakes. Hopefully not too many, and if I catch them later and they are particularly irksome to me, I will fix them and do a quick little chapter replacement.**

**Thank-you all for you reviews. I had 44 last chapter, wow! To colorsandpromises, I actually do use the thesaurus a lot. But maybe I don't use it the way some would. To me, a thesaurus is to make sure the word I'm using conveys the proper flavour of the sentence I'm writing, or to avoid repetition. Or to avoid repetition ;). I'd like to think I have an extensive vocabulary, and I won't use a word I don't know, just because it is a synonym for a word I do know.**

**For everyone wondering where this story is going: I myself am wondering the same thing. I have very few preconceived ideas, and no outline. I am writing as I go along and that is that. It's kind of fun because I'm enjoying the story, too, and want to know what happens. But in order to know, I have to write it. So you won't have to worry that I'll quit because I've run out of ideas, because, as I said, I have had few ideas coming into this story, other than that I know what I want Marcus to see when he looks through his gift. And even some of that has been researched as I went along.**

**Google and Wikipedia are my friends. I hope this chapter meets your expectations.**

**Chapter 9**

Marcus continued to observe the bond that had enthralled him for so many centuries. The vines had, in fact, matured throughout Bella's life, and now began to extend once more, beginning at the base of the blossoms and stretching toward their mate. He watched, astounded, as delicate strands of each of the six golden lines connecting him and his brothers appeared to twine around the growing vines. The bond reached Bella, and began to surround her, growing up and around her entire body. It encircled each arm, each leg, and her torso, before running daintily up the sides of her neck to her temples. From there, a delicate circlet of green and gold grew around her head, blossoming wildly. Then the entire bond burst into blinding brilliance before finally completing its transformation. Marcus stared in awe and appreciation. She resembled an Anthousai, a woodland nymph of flowers - ethereal, pale, and stunning.

He emerged from his bond-sight and settled to observe his sleeping mate. Even when she didn't resemble a minor goddess from Greek mythology, she was exquisite to his eyes.

When Bella awoke again a couple of hours later, she sensed her mates in the room. Without opening her eyes, she asked for some water. Seconds later she felt a touch at her lips, and wrapped them around the straw, sipping slowly. She let go of the straw and felt for the button she knew was on the side of the bed to raise it up a bit.

A gentle, soothing voice protested the action. "Cara mia, my sweet, darling one, do not move. You are very injured. Please do not hurt yourself further." She felt a soft touch brush the hair away from her face. "Will you open your eyes for me, preziosa?

Nuzzling toward the hand, Bella blinked and was a little surprised to find the voice and touch belonged to Caius. His actions were inconsistent with the vampire Carlisle had described. She saw his eyes alight with reverent joy, and he stroked he hair once more. He leaned his forehead down to rest against hers lightly, and his eyes drifted close as he whispered, "At last. We have found you, at last. We are whole. I am complete. At last."

Bella's could not stop the tears that spilled onto her cheeks. He sounded as she felt - as though they had been living with a barren night sky, and suddenly the moon, stars, and every manner of heavenly body appeared in a shower of brilliance. She no longer felt dark, empty and hopeless; this vampire looked at her as though he would thank her for the opportunity to spend the remainder of his existence worshipping her.

It was overwhelming, and the pain and isolation of her entire life swept over her in the face of absolute adoration. She began to weep; great, heaving sobs wracked her body, releasing all the hurt she had kept inside since childhood. She didn't have to be strong for these three. She would never have to worry about taking care of herself, or them, because she had to. She would care for them to reciprocate the unequivocal love she already felt from them. There would be no flighty and irresponsible mother, no first, false love with a false family to mould her into a shell of herself. Even the relationship she had with a father she loved was awkward and emotionally stilted. With these vampires, she was finally free, finally safe, and the relief engulfed her.

As her tears subsided, she became aware of her mates around her. Caius had gathered her ever-so-carefully into his arms, wrapping himself around her protectively. His chest rumbled a soothing cadence as he let her sob. Aro's hand caressed her hip and leg on the side opposite Caius. He held the hand that housed her IV to his lips, ensuring that the lines didn't pull, and pressed fervent kisses to her palm.

Marcus was running his cool hand from the crown of her head down her spine to the base, over and over again. He regarded her and her bonds sadly, seeing purity in only three. Jake, of course, had offered unconditional friendship, even reining in the baser instincts of his wolf to help her unite with her vampire mates. Her father, while absent and emotionally distant, loved her while expecting nothing in return. He was not perfect, but the bond was pure.

The final bond was theirs, of course. Pure with passion. The white five-petalled blossoms were perfect in every way. Caius would know what they were; he had studied flowers when the buds appeared, as a way to feel included in the bond.

All the other bonds she had made in her life were tainted and decayed, or weak and crumbling. Their fragile young mate had only two she could rely on in her life, before they had found her. The knowledge angered him, even as he offered thanks to the Gods of his ancient Greece for the gift of their mate.

Bella had stopped crying, and Caius gently tilted her face up to his. His fingers traced the circles beneath her eyes, wiping away tears, and noticing that she, as Jake said, had not been sleeping well of late. He eased her back to the mattress with a quiet admonishment.

"My darling, lay back. You need your rest. Know that we are here for you and will never leave you. You belong to us."

"And we belong to you," Aro continued. "We have waited so long, so very many years, for you. We are overjoyed to be with you."

"Although we wish you were not injured, " finished Marcus. "We will protect you, sweet darling, from any who dare think to harm you again. You are safe with us, forever."

Bella sighed as the last of the tension left her body. "I feel safe. Entirely safe, entirely whole, entirely right. Maybe my body is bruised and broken, but my soul has found its home with you." Her eyes drifted shut, "You are not what I expected. Don't leave me." She heard Marcus's reassurance as she fell asleep once more.

"We will stay by your side, amata. Our devotion to you is unshakable. Sleep now."

* * *

Jake had called his father before arriving on the reservation, and asked him to gather the Elders and the pack. The entire pack, Jake specified, including anyone who was scheduled to patrol. He assured his father that La Push would be protected. He also asked that Harry, Sue and Leah be told that Seth was safe. He told Billy to include Sue in the meeting, even though she was not on the Council. Billy had agreed, although he knew there would be a fight with Sam about suspending the patrols, even for a short time.

It was late afternoon when Jake and Seth arrived at the border of La Push with Charlie, Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Alec had dropped the five of them off at Charlie's, where they picked up the cruiser. Then Alec returned to the hospital to provide extra protection to Bella. The large vampire and the tracker had spent the afternoon scouring Port Angeles and Forks for signs of vampires, but found none. Demetri had been able to pick up Victoria's essence from Seth in Volterra, and realized he also knew it from his coven-mate Heidi. He remembered how Victoria had evaded them five hundred years ago, and informed the Kings of who she was. He knew she was in Seattle, and would be able to warn his Masters if she started toward Bella. Regardless of any gift she possessed, there would be no escape for Victoria once the brothers focussed upon her capture.

Jake had asked Demetri and Felix to come along and guard La Push, while he met with the Elders and pack. Jake did not want anyone shifted before he had a chance to bring Jane onto the reservation to meet the Elders and discuss the situation. He phased at the border, and when he sensed no other wolves, nodded his head for Seth to join him. Although he himself was certain of the imprint, he had a duty to check Seth's mind to ensure the bond was legitimate. As an imprint, Jane was allowed on Tribal lands, but because she was a vampire, the pack would attack her on sight. Jake did not want a fight to break out before he had a chance to proclaim his authority over the wolves, and he could not in good conscious do that without performing some due diligence. He would claim his birthright before Jane, Seth and Charlie joined them. After checking Seth's imprint, and assuring both himself and the younger wolf that it was indeed authentic, he and Seth phased back. He asked Charlie to bring the imprinted duo to the meeting in thirty minutes.

He walked into the Council Hall and saw his father and Seth's, along with Old Quil and Lucas Uley, sitting at the front of the room. Sue Clearwater sat next to her husband. The Alpha wolf was also an Elder, but Sam was with the pack, looking grim. Jake was immediately bombarded by growls, exclamations, and anxious wolves demanding answers.

"Dude! What the fuck? You reek!"

"Jake, man. Where the hell have you been?"

"Jacob Black! Where is my brother, you fucking asshole? You said he was safe, but you smell like you bathed in bloodsuckers. What, did you stand by and watch while they took him away again?"

"I thought you were with your precious Bella, Jake."

Before anything more could be said, Jake snarled at the pack and shouted, "ENOUGH! Shut up, all of you." His voice rang with the authority of his Alpha ancestors, and the room fell silent. The Elders were surprised that Jake was asserting himself, and the pack felt the strength of the command settle on them. "I need to tell everyone here what has happened with Bella, and with Seth and our pack. You will be quiet until I am done."

Sam walked up to Jake, contempt on his face. "You are not Alpha, Jacob Black. You are not fit to lead this pack. You chose to save a leech lover, rather than your own pack-brother. You will not take my pack from me."

Jake stood tall in front of the defiant older wolf. "You may challenge me, if you wish, Sam Uley. But you will not succeed. This pack is mine. You have led well, but it is you who is not fit to guide this pack through the changes that have already begun. Through no fault of your own, you have perpetuated blind intolerance. My birthright brings with it the wisdom of the spirit-warriors, since before we became wolves. Did you know that? There is a reason that Alpha is passed down through the bloodline. The tradition is practical. So think hard, Sam Uley. Because if you continue with this challenge, it _will_ end with you submitting before me, bloodied and torn."

Sam studied Jake intently, noting the changes that had taken place in him since he had phased, less than two weeks ago. Physically, Jake was taller and bulkier than any of the wolves, Sam included. But the physical changes were not what impressed the current Alpha. Looking closely, Sam saw the maturity he had disregarded when Jake joined the pack. He could look into Jake's eyes and _see_ the wolf-spirit inside the man, and the wisdom of both the wolf's and the man's ancestors. It was intimidating and humbling in equal parts, and Sam knew that Jake was telling the full truth. He would not win a challenge against his rightful pack-leader.

Stepping back, he struggled with himself before lowering his head and his eyes, acknowledging Jake's words. "I don't understand what changes you mean, Jake. But I do see the wisdom of your forefathers' in you and your wolf. I will defer to you without a fight. But do not expect me not to question your judgement, if I think it flawed!"

"That is fair, Beta," Jake clapped Sam on the shoulder. "But today, as I reveal the changes already upon us, you will maintain your silence. I will not be interrupted. Questions will wait until the end."

Sam nodded, and sat down, motioning for the rest of the pack to sit as well. Still silent by the power of their new Alpha's order, the pack sat as well. They were stunned by the unexpected transition, although everyone understood that the transfer of power was not complete. Sam would have to submit in his wolf-from as well. For now, Jake was met with varying degrees of curiosity and hostility from the pack and the Elders.

"Jake," Sue's tremulous voice cut through the tension-filled room. "Where is Seth? Billy said he was fine, but I don't see him."

"That is one of the first things we must all discuss. The other thing is Charlie Swan. He will be coming with Seth to this Council meeting. He has been told all. Vampires, spirit-wolves, the attack on Bella - everything."

Lucas Uley spluttered in outrage. "Why has this outsider become privy to tribal secrets? Why was he told without the consent of this council? Why were we not even consulted?"

"I will tell you, Elder, but I did not need your consent for this. There was no other choice. And, as Charlie himself pointed out, he has been best friends with members of this very council for over thirty years. He has proven himself trustworthy."

Harry and Billy looked at each other, resigned. They knew that Charlie would be angry with them, and rightly so. He should have been given more than vague warnings when Bella first became involved with the Cullens. Lucas scowled at Jake before motioning him to continue.

Jake heard Charlie's cruiser approaching. Quickly, he warned, "Here comes Charlie with Seth now. None of you will phase," he stared down each wolf, and impressed his words with the weight of his authority, "and you will be quiet until I call on you." Turning to the Elders, he continued. "There is an unexpected development. Seth has imprinted. Her name is Jane. I ask you for patience as we work through this unusual bond." At that, Seth walked in with Jane, followed by Charlie.

As one the wolves started to shake, unable to phase, yet clearly wanting to. Leah leapt up to the front of the room, and, snarling, stood protectively in front of her parents. Paul and Jared started forward, growling, intending to take the red-eyed vampire in human form, if necessary. Quil and Embry were watching Seth curiously as he moved in front of Jane, who rolled her eyes behind his back.

Sam stared with undisguised scorn at Jake, before his wolf threw off any acceptance given by the man and phased, lunging at Seth and Jane. Jane ducked rapidly under Seth's arm, patting it absently on the way by. She fastened her gaze on Sam, who fell to the ground with a yelp, continuing to writhe in pain. A small smile played at the corners of Jane's mouth, and Jake stared hard at her for a second, taken aback by her obvious ability.

"Paul, Jared, stand where you are! Leah, there is no danger here, for you especially. Jane, I believe Sam and I have things to work out between us. I would appreciate it if you would stop whatever it is I am certain you are doing. You will all accompany me to the nearby clearing, where you will phase and Sam and I will settle this Alpha challenge once and for all. Then we can resume what should have been a peaceful conversation."

"Peaceful?!" Lucas raged. "She is a vampire! A Cold One! A drinker of human blood! A soulless, monstrous, murdering abomination! How dare you allow her on our land, Jacob Black! Samuel was right! You are not worthy!"

"Silence, Lucas Uley!" Old Quil's voice was powerful. "You know that an imprint is a sacred bond, given to us by the spirits. We will settle the matter of the Alpha challenge, and then we will discuss this rationally."

Sue stroked Leah's arm, before she and Harry walked cautiously up to Seth and flung their arms around him. Jane had let up on Sam, who snarled lowly before darting out the back of the hall to the nearby woods. Paul, Jared and Leah glared at the vampire, turning and following Sam to the clearing.

Jake asked Quil and Embry to bring his father, before he, too, phased and darted out into the woods. He was met with anger, outrage, and hate from every wolf already there. They were practically rabid in their mindless hostility. He felt Seth, Quil and Embry phase in.

_"Samuel Uley!"_ Jake's thoughts bellowed, stilling the pack once more, "_You have challenged me for the right to call yourself Alpha of this pack. Yet, look at yourself! No better than a feral dog, egging on your fellow wolves to senseless hate. You are not a leader. Has the spirit of Utlapa finally found a new vessel? Are you an evil man, Sam Uley, to look upon the outer shell of a being and decide its fate without delving deeper?"_

Jake continued, addressing the entire pack, _"The Great Spirit has always chosen our imprints. Never before has that been disputed. Never before has the validity of an imprint been questioned. Do you all think that I would bring an enemy into our midst? Do you think that I would not be certain before allowing such a creature onto our land? Am I not a Protector?_

_"You think me weak or a fool for guarding Bella and allowing Seth to be taken. Have none of you realized that Seth is also a Protector? We are spirit-warriors, wolves. We are all prepared to face dangers to our people, even at the expense of our own lives. Why should Seth be any less of a warrior? Would you diminish him and minimize his importance to this tribe? Had Bella died that night, because I was saving Seth, our proud warrior brother would have been laid low. Guilt would have scarred his soul. Her death would have scarred this pack; our punishment for failing to protect one in need._

_"The Great Spirit had a hand in the events of that night. Seth has met his imprint, and that is a sacred bond. A worthy bond. None of you will disrespect Seth or Jane, no matter what manner of being she is. Her diet, and whatever else you feel makes her inherently offensive to you will be discussed. But the hate stops now. Samuel Uley, you will face me, and come away bloodied, as I forewarned you. After this hour you will never again be Alpha, nor will you be Beta. You have shown yourself to be irrational in your animosity. The rest of you will not interfere."_

With that Jake and Sam charged one another, beginning a dance that, were they fully wolves, would have ended in death.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Please read note at the end.**

**Chapter 10**

The guard hairs on Jake's body bristled, and his upper lip curled to reveal glistening teeth, as he met Sam's charge with his own. Sam displayed the same aggression, and the two wolves clashed with vicious snarls. Sam grabbed Jake's shoulder, but the larger wolf rolled, kicking out with his hind legs and twisting as he came back to his feet. In a reversal of position, Jake sank his teeth into the shoulder of the black wolf, and shook him violently. He jerked his head in one swift motion, throwing Sam several feet away.

Undaunted, Sam got back to his feet, ears held forward, and bared his teeth once more. Jake raised his tail and, hunching his shoulder blades upward, lowered his head with his ears also forward; he growled menacingly at his adversary. They continued to battle fiercely, although it was obvious to everyone watching that Sam was no match for the rightful Alpha.

The fight was short, and it was bloody. Sam's initial bite had left a dark stain on the chocolate wolf's fur, but that was the only red that tainted his mouth. Jake had inflicted a lot more damage than he had taken. The black wolf was limping, gashes on his shoulder and legs causing blood to mat his fur. One ear had a ragged tear and he had teeth marks on his snout. Jake had managed more than once to bite down over Sam's muzzle, a show of dominance he hoped would get the former Alpha to yield. But Sam proved stubborn. Finally, Jake pinned his opponent to the ground, one paw over his shoulders, and Jake's jaw clamped tightly over the smaller wolf's throat.

He held Sam there, just shy of breaking skin, tail up and ears forward, displaying undeniable superiority. A bass growl sounded continuously from Jake's chest, until Sam's tail came up between his legs, and his ears lay flat back against his head. Only then did the pressure loosen.

_"I yield" _Sam thought, remaining on his back with his belly exposed. Watching carefully, Jake released him, maintaining his dominant stance. Slowly, Sam rolled over, and wiggled on his belly to the rightful Alpha. His ears were still laid back and his tail was held low alongside his leg. He whined and cocked his head, glancing at Jake quickly before lowering his eyes again. Jake took Sam's muzzle once more in his mouth, and Sam held still. When the Alpha let go, the black wolf licked his pack-leaders throat and jowls in apology.

Suddenly, every wolf in the pack was there, tails low but wagging, licking and nipping at Jake's blood-stained muzzle. It was an overt show of animal submission for their rightful Alpha.

_"Alright, you guys. Enough. Let's phase back, but same conditions apply. Remain human, respect the imprint, and wait until you're called to speak. There is a lot more to talk about today, and I'm hungry. I'd like to eat sometime tonight."_

The Elders had stayed well back from the battling wolves, and as the young men started to phase back, they moved forward to sit on fallen timber in the clearing. Jane picked up Billy's wheelchair, and carried the startled man forward until he sat with the others. Charlie gaped at her, and shook his head in wonder. He had not yet witnessed a vampire's strength, and Seth's imprint was tiny, not even five feet.

Jane ignored the look and sat down away from the humans. She had been interested in the pack fight, but kept having to peer around Seth as he moved in front of her, much to her annoyance. She was tempted to give him a sample of her gift, just to prove she was not helpless, but could not bring herself to do so. That hesitance confounded her, and she started to think further about this connection, this imprint, that everyone, her Masters included, was talking about.

"Now that the issue of the Alpha has been settled, we can finally move on to other matters," Billy shifted in his wheelchair, motioning for Jake to come forward. "Jacob, would you explain your actions of this day? Begin with the imprinting, as it is at the forefront of everyone's mind, I'm sure."

"I can't begin with the imprint, Dad. It's pretty much the end of the story. The imprint brings Jane here today, but it is not what brought Seth home safely. I have to start with Bella, and what she and I have been talking about for the last few weeks."

And so he began to relay the story. He told them about Bella's nightmare, although he did not go into detail, and his insight into the dream from the moment his wolf emerged. He recounted the conversation they had on the beach after the bonfire. Jake described the struggle to control his wolf, and how difficult it had been to vocalize his suspicion that she had three vampire mates. And finally, he revealed how his wolf had agreed that they had purpose long before the Cold Ones appeared on the reservation. He and Bella had theorized that Ephraim knew the same thing, he told the group, and that is why the last pack had made a treaty with the Cullens.

The pack was silent still, not having been given permission to speak, but you could see a variety of expressions on their faces, as well as on the faces of the others present. Lucas, Harry and Billy had troubled frowns on their faces. From Paul and Leah there was disbelief and disgust. Jane, Embry and Jared looked thoughtful, Quil, Sue and Charlie interested, and Seth relieved. Sam looked sheepish and humble, eyes on the ground. He was still quite bruised, but he was healing fast.

Old Quil merely nodded. "There is more to tell, Alpha. As the sun rises in the morning, we will start a spirit journey, seeking the answers we need. But tonight, please finish your tale. I suspect Bella has been united with her mates, and that is why you and Charlie have left her side. Is that also why Seth has returned to us safely?"

Jake nodded and continued. "Yes, Old Quil. Bella's mates are the leaders of the coven that governs the vampire world. They maintain order and secrecy and have done so for a very long time. Seth was taken to them in Italy, with the hope that they would help with her destruction and ours. Instead, Seth met his imprint, and the Volturi Masters found their mate."

"It appears as though the Great Spirit did indeed safeguard this young wolf. It is imperative that we seek guidance in the morning." Old Quil looked at Jane, "Am I correct in assuming that a mating such as your Masters' is unusual for vampires?"

Jane nodded crisply, "Not just unusual. To my knowledge it is unprecedented. As is this strange attachment Seth has with me. If you want to know more about vampire bonds, you would need to ask Master Marcus. No one has more insight into relationship ties than he does. Not just mating, but all bonds."

"None of the tribal legends even hint that a wolf would be capable of imprinting on a Cold One." Harry put in, "The possible significance of this connection causes me great unease. What would be the reason for the spirits to choose a vampire as the soul-mate of a Protector? Especially a vampire who kills humans without remorse?"

"You know nothing of the way I feed!" Jane snapped. "Do not make assumptions based on the colour of my eyes! For all you know I could be using bagged blood."

"Are you?" Sue asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not! The anticoagulants are disgusting. I have dined on an animal or two, if there has been nothing else available, but the blood is vile and unsatisfying. My point is you are ignorant children, and have been terrifying yourselves with your legends until all you can think about us vampires is that we are mindless animals, without morals or sense."

At that Jane crossed her arms, huffing and grumbling incomprehensibly. Seth grinned at her, trying to sidle closer. He saw her eyes flash to him and back again, and then heard her mutter, "Speaking of mindless animals. . .", but she did not move away. His grin grew wider.

Jake cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Elders, are you finished with your observations for now? I think it is time for the pack to have their say."

Surprisingly, most of the pack remained silent. Only Paul opened his mouth. "Great, now we have two fucking leech lovers." As soon as the words finished falling from his mouth, he dropped to the floor in agony.

Seth wrapped his arms around Jane, fully expecting to be thrown off. "Stop, Jane. Paul's just an asshole."

"Who should learn the meaning of respect," Jake said, frowning. Jane gave Paul a cruel little smile and he cried out shrilly before she broke eye contact. She shrugged out of Seth's arms almost as an afterthought.

"I think it would be well to have the entire pack spirit walk with us in the morning, Jacob. Perhaps they need a reminder of the deference due our ancestors. Perhaps they need to _see_ why we honour them. You have someone guarding our borders right now, I assume." Old Quil's look was shrewd. "Billy said our people were protected. Will these vampires watch our land in the morning as well, so we can mend this pack discord?"

Everyone gaped at Old Quil and Jake. "There are vampires running patrols looking for vampires?" snorted Embry, "This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"I can't believe you trust these leeches so much, Jake! This tribe has known the Cullens for decades and we never trusted them this much." Leah was shaking and growling beneath her breath.

"And doesn't that say a lot about the Cullens?" Jake observed. "Jane, can you call Felix and Demetri to meet us here? It shouldn't take long."

Less than ten minutes later, the pack straightened up as they heard and smelled the vampires coming toward them. Felix and Demetri entered the clearing somewhat cautiously, yet they looked like they had been having a good time.

The two came up to Jane and greeted her, "Jane, are you ready to go back to Port Angeles?"

Jane sighed and shook her head. "The Masters have instructed me to spend time with Seth. You know how much stock they put in bonds, and this one ties me to the boy. I am here until he is ready to go, or until the Masters call me back."

A smile played at the corners of Demetri's mouth. "Well, we found no signs of unwanted vampires in the area."

From the front of the room, Leah scoffed in an aside to Paul, "Wow, they must be really bad searchers, then. Because I am certain I see three unwanted vampires right there." She pointed to the three guards.

"Leah," Seth sighed, "would you at least _try_ to be nice. Come and meet, Jane, please. For me?"

Leah looked at her little brother and exhaled. She knew this imprint was not his idea. It seemed to her that all imprinting did was cause trouble. She didn't see any good reason for it. Both Sam and Billy's theories seemed like a load of bullshit to her. But she loved Seth, and so she walked over to his small leech imprint.

Seth smiled. "Jane, this is my sister, Leah. Leah, this is Jane, Felix, and Demetri." He indicated who was who with a wave of his hand.

Leah mumbled hi to Jane, and glanced up to meet the claret gazes of the two taller vampires. Suddenly her eyes grew wide, and flew from one male to the next.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! There is no fucking way! This has to be some fucked up joke the spirits are playing on me. What the fuck?! Fucking Italian bloodsuckers!"

Felix and Demetri were staring at the she-wolf in awe. At the end of her tirade, Demetri chuckled. Taking Leah's hand, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Actually, my lupa coraggiosa, I am Greek."

With a horrified look, she ripped her hand from his, and ran out of the clearing.

* * *

When Bella awoke again, night had fallen and she felt much better. Her head was clear, although her body still ached. She felt completely relaxed, until she remembered the accident. Only a quick vampire hand to her chest stopped her from bolting straight up.

"Seth! What happened to Seth! Oh my God!"

"Seth is safe, innamorata. He is with your father and Jake in La Push."

"My father?" she looked at Aro. "What's he doing in La Push? And how come he left me here with you alone? He wouldn't leave me with people he doesn't know."

"We have spoken with Jake and your father, amata," Marcus assured her. "Your father has been told all. There has been an unusual development, and Jake has taken Seth and your father to La Push to consult the Council."

"What development?" Bella wondered what had happened that Jake would want her father along.

"We will allow Jake to explain when he returns," Aro heard approaching footsteps, and low voices in the hall. "Your doctor is here now."

The doctor looked Bella over, and declared that she was better than she ought to be, so soon after such an accident. He cast a curious look at the three strange men who had refused to leave the room during her examination. He was certain that he had heard growls as he gently prodded her bumps and bruises. He left off the bandages from her head, and ordered the removal of all the tubes and wires, except the IV.

"Oh, good. That means I can shower, right? Can a nurse come and help me?"

"From your medical records, it looks as though I don't have to tell you to keep that cast dry, young lady. Ask the nurses when they come in and they will give you a hand." He smiled at her, nodded hesitantly to the men, and left the room.

"We will help you shower, cara," Aro said. "Anything you need."

Bella blushed, and softly replied, "Thank-you, Aro. But I really don't want the first time you see me _that_ way to be in a hospital looking like one giant bruise."

"You are beautiful, Bella. And we are your mates. We will care for you at all times."

"Leave her be, Aro!" Caius snarled.

"You are an innocent, piccola amata," Marcus marvelled, observing her blush. "Your body has not known the touch of a man."

Bella flushed scarlet and nodded. She was profoundly thankful when the nurse chose that moment to bustle in. She unhooked Bella from all the machines, removing everything but the IV, as ordered. When Bella asked for a shower, the nurse opened a cupboard and removed the items needed to cover her cast. Caius stopped her when a wheelchair was produced, and lifted Bella gently into his arms. Ignoring the protestations of the nurse, he carried his mate into the bathroom and seated her upon a low bench in the open shower.

"We will be right outside." He brushed her hair back and placed a light kiss on her forehead. Then he retreated to wait with his brothers.

When Bella emerged a short time later, she felt much better. Her hair was clean and she didn't smell asphalt and various vehicle fluids every time she breathed in. She squeaked when Caius once again swept her into his arms. Rather than put her back into bed, he sat in it himself, with his back against the wall, and held her on his lap, urging her head down onto his chest. Bella thanked the nurse, who glared at the three once more before leaving. She felt Marcus and Aro come to sit on either side of her, and felt hands in her hair, fingers working the tangles out softly.

"There is no need to be shy with us," Marcus stated affectionately. "We are elated that we will be the first and only to show you the delights of our bodies merging together. We will show you such pleasure as you cannot imagine, and gain an equal amount by sharing the experience. We will treasure you always."

Aro leaned in to her, pushing his face into her masses of dark hair, and skimming his nose from her ear underneath to her jaw. He inhaled deeply and sighed. "Sweet spring violets and frankincense. She smells like our home, brothers. Like the temples in ancient Greece."

"A gift from the Gods," Caius murmured. He drew her up further on his body, then lifted her chin and lowered his mouth to hers. The kiss was sweet, full of the promise of passion. Bella whimpered softly, and when her lips softened, Caius ran his tongue teasingly along the seam.

Bella inhaled sharply, as a thrill of arousal travelled down her body and settled between her legs. Unconsciously, she moved against Caius, and he groaned, licking her lips once more.

Wide-eyed, Bella pulled back. She stared at Caius, then Aro and Marcus, before stuttering, "That was. . . umm. . . that. . ..I've never been kissed like that before," she finally managed.

"And a hospital bed isn't really the best place to start all that," her father's voice came from the doorway. Bella looked up to see Charlie, Jake, Seth and Jane all standing in the doorway. Charlie looked as though he were struggling to keep a straight face; Jake and Seth were snickering outright. Jane smiled, seeing her Masters happy.

"You are right, Chief Swan, but who could resist such beauty?" Aro was unembarrassed. He had heard them approaching. "We will wait until she is fully recovered to steal more than sweet kisses."

Bella's mouth dropped open, a scandalized, "Aro!" falling from her lips. At his questioning glance, she reminded him, "That's my father!"

"Who should be pleased to know we intend to treat you well," Aro responded. "Is that not correct, Chief Swan?"

"Yeah, Charlie, aren't you happy to know they're going to wait until she's better before they," Jake coughed, " 'steal more than sweet kisses'?"

Charlie shifted on his feet, moustache twitching, and looked at the floor. Finally he decided it was best to just avoid the subject. "Hey Bella, we stopped by the house and got you some things. Bathroom stuff, mainly. Figured you would want to brush your hair and teeth, at least."

"I would, Dad, thanks. Where did you guys go? And why do I feel like I'm missing something?"

"Tribal hoopla, Bells. The spirits decided that Seth and Jane here, were just made for each other," Seth put his arms around the small vampire's shoulders, and she elbowed him in the ribs. Jake laughed and continued, "so I crowned myself King Jake. Had to go defend my title and my packmate's new vamp imprint. I also had to let the Elders know that I told your dad everything."

"I'm still contemplating pushing Billy overboard next time we go fishing," Charlie grumbled.

"Where are Felix and Demetri, Jane? I thought Seth would like to stay in La Push. Why are you here and they are not?"

Seth and Jake burst into laughter, and Jane's mouthed quirked up. "It seems, Master Aro, that the Clearwater family has quite an affinity for us bloodsuckers. Leah has imprinted."

Marcus's interest was piqued. "On whom? Felix? Or Demetri? And is there any indication of a bond from the vampire side?"

"On _both_, Master," Jane's smile was wide and amused, "And if the shell-shocked expressions on their faces were anything to go by, I think that she is their mate."

"And the she-wolf? Is she as entranced by them as young Seth is by you?"

This time Jane actually giggled, "She took it worse than I did, Master! I don't think I've heard someone curse in quite that manner before. And then she ran off. Felix and Demetri had to chase her." Jane walked up to Aro and gave him her hand.

"At least I hadn't yet lifted the order not to phase. She didn't get very far," Jake grinned, "last I saw, Felix had carted her over one shoulder and they were heading somewhere private, with her screeching and beating at his back. Really, it's a good thing no one else could phase. I had just calmed everybody down and that got them all stirred up again. Old Quil, the tribe's shaman, wants to seek the spirits in the morning. He wants the whole pack to go. We were hoping we could borrow a couple of your guards to watch the reservation again. Demetri says Victoria hasn't left Seattle, but that's still a little too close for my comfort. She's a psychotic bitch."

Aro chuckled as he watched the events playing out in Jane's mind, "Have we ever witnessed a mating between more than two in our world, Marcus, aside from the anticipation of ours?" When Marcus indicated that they had not, Aro continued in wonder, "And yet here we have two bonds with multiple participants completed in just a few days. And two bonds with shifters. I would be pleased if you would share with me what you learn from your spirits, Jake. You may keep Demetri and Felix with you tomorrow. I do not think they will want to be far from their mate anyway."

"I'll see what happens, Aro. If the spirits answer us, I'm sure it will be an interesting morning."

* * *

**A/N: Yep, Leah did. I've been hearing her reaction in my mind for a few days, and so I knew that it just had to happen. Plus, I think it helped me figure out what's going on in this crazy story.**

**To the reviewer who asked how many chapters - heck if I know! It'll be done when the story has reached a suitable conclusion.**

**To my readers: I have a lot of you; I can tell my the 400+ followers. Thank-you! I know that most of you don't review. I'm bad that way, too, so I can't blame you. So here is my challenge to you. If this chapter made you smile even once, hit the review button and type 'woot!' That's all you have to do. Woot is a good thing (and some of you may be able to tell I'm a gamer by that term). So go on, give me a woot. This chapter, last chapter, next chapter. Anytime, anywhere, woot is good.**

**I also take constructive criticism. But not lectures. **


	12. Interlude II

**A/N: Someone said they wanted to know what had happened between Leah and her mates. I wasn't in the mood to write another chapter of the main storyline tonight, but was totally OK with another interlude. So here is what happened after Felix hauled her off kicking and screaming.**

**LEMON ALERT! Mature means mature. Which, according to the MA rating is 18+. So, yeah. Don't read past the part where Leah asks Felix if he's purring. You won't miss anything plot-wise.**

**Seeing as how this is my first story, this would also be my first lemon. I have to say, it's easier to read them than write them. I'll have to do more research. I wonder if my husband will mind? ;)**

* * *

**Interlude II - Vampires and Shifters and Mates - Oh My!**

"Put me down, you bloodsucking bastard! Ooph! What the hell is wrong with you?" Leah beat her fists against the large vampire's back, and kicked wildly, trying to get him to put her down. Hell, she'd even be okay with him dropping her on her ass, as long the end result was being free of him. Felix, she was sure his name was. Everything her brother had said when he introduced the two males to her was blurred in the blank shock of the imprint.

A low rumbling came from Felix's chest. She felt it through her body, but it was most noticeable where he held her tight against his shoulder. Of course, that meant her crotch and lower abdomen were now being stimulated by an oversized vibrator.

Leah screeched, outraged. "Stop that fucking rumbling, you dickhead, and put me down! Now!" She heard a chuckle from one side of her, and glared at Demetri. "Tell this thick-headed behemoth to put me down. What the fuck are you grinning at?"

"I have existed for a thousand years, and today I have finally found my mate. She is no docile female, but a fierce she-wolf warrior, beautiful and strong. There is every reason for me to be happy."

Leah tried to ignore the beat her heart missed, or the flash of pleasure she felt at his words. Instead, she renewed her efforts to be released. The purring hadn't stopped, and she was ashamed to admit she wanted to rub her pelvis harder into the tremors. She squawked in surprise when she found herself on her back, suddenly cradled in Felix's two strong arms, as he continued to run.

Without stopping he stared down at her for a moment. Then he ducked his head and gave her a quick kiss. "I felt your body's joy at Demetri's words, my mate, and smelled your excitement at the purr you inspire in me. We will stop soon, but I do not think I will put you down."

Leah's mouth had dropped open at his action, and she flushed beneath her copper skin. Before she could say anything, though, Felix stopped and sat on a large boulder, moving so she sat in front of him, facing forward, with his arms preventing her from leaving. Demetri kneeled at her feet and took her face in his hands, gazing at her with passionate intensity before crushing his lips to hers. His tongue skimmed her closed lips, and he pulled back with a chuckle at her obstinance.

"Very well, mate, we will talk. Felix, let her go." He moved off to one side.

The large vampire opened his arms at once, allowing her to leave if that was her wish, but making no effort to move away from her. Leah started to move, before realizing that her wolf was really, _really_ content right now. And as hard as she tried to summon the caustic, bitter bitch she had become so used to lately, she realized that beneath the shame and anger, she felt more like the girl she used to be than she had since before Sam had left her.

She took a look at the place they had stopped. The creek and small waterfall had frozen in the cold of December, and the sculpture of ice was breathtaking. She had always loved winter; most people thought it was bleak, but to Leah there was beauty in the stark branches of the deciduous trees and bushes. Evergreen needles were still glossy underneath the thin dusting of frost and snow, and the smell in the air was clean and crisp.

After a moment, she began, with her back still turned. "Why?" Leah's distress was evident in her voice, and the carriage of her body. "Why do I have to be different? Why can't I just be normal? First I'm not good enough for Sam, but Emily is. Then I have to be the only female on record to become a shifter. Makes sense that I can't be with Sam now, doesn't it? Shifting took my ability to have kids. I can't carry on the wolf-gene, so why should I be blessed with the man I thought I loved? And if that isn't enough, the spirits have chosen me to imprint on leeches. The reason we became what we are. The reason I am this," she gestured to herself, "sterile, bitter bitch. And I don't just get one imprint. Oh no, not me - I get two! Whoop-de-fucking-do! Am I cursed to be constantly chosen for every damned thing that is out of the ordinary? Was I born just to be a freak?" She looked at her imprints for answers and stopped, aghast, at what she saw.

Felix had stood from his perch, to his full, intimidating height. His eyes were black and he was obviously angry and tense. "We are sorry, _mate_, that we disgust you so much. I certainly would not have chosen for myself someone who would hate me for what I am, without knowing who I am. I admire the fire within you, but I do not want to cause you misery. If this union is so abhorrent to you, I will return to Italy and try to exist without my soul." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Leah choked. She turned to see if Demetri was also leaving, and saw him looking at her with understanding and sadness. "Wait, Felix, please. Just wait." She couldn't find the words to tell him how awful it felt to see him so hurt. She couldn't swallow over the lump in her throat. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she stumbled over to him, reaching as high as she could to hug him to her. She felt his arms pick her up as he sat with her in his lap. She crawled as close to him as she could, sobbing her apology.

Demetri laid a cool hand on the nape of her neck. "It's alright, Leah. You have kept yourself angry to protect yourself from the anguish you have felt for so long. You are a unique individual, and that is not an easy thing to be sometimes. But you have been made specifically for us. You were born to be with us. It does not mean you are out-of-the-ordinary, or a freak. It means you a strong, passionate woman, with the fortitude to handle us both. We are not normal men, Leah. We would not have an ordinary mate. You are extraordinary."

"And stunning," Felix added, tilting her face up with a finger beneath her chin. He looked deeply into her eyes, "and gorgeous," he kissed her lips. "And strong," he kissed her again, and tightened his hold, "and so fucking sexy." His mouth descended once more, and he brushed the corner of her mouth, dragging his lips across her jaw. He nipped at her earlobe, and whispered heatedly, "Do not make me feel that way again, Leah. I could not handle it. My soul is in your care; do not crush it."

She pulled her head away from him, gripping his biceps. Her hand did not reach even halfway around his massive arm. Holding his gaze, she softly assured him, "I will take care, Felix. I am sorry. I felt how hurt you were when I saw your face. I can't pretend to like the circumstances of this imprint, but I'll get to know you."

She looked at Demetri over her shoulder, eyes watering again. "I'm sorry Demetri. I promise I'll try not to be such a bitch."

He caught her mouth in a brief, torrid kiss, before he looked at her, "You can be any way you want to be, Leah, as long as you are ours."

"We like your fierce spirit, my warrior-wolf," Felix added, "Just don't deny that we are your mates. Do not attempt to send us away now, for we will not go.

Leah nodded, and fell silent, wrapped around Felix. Demetri sat beside them and stroked her back rhythmically. She felt the breaths passing in and out of her lungs smoothly, and revelled in a feeling of peace and security. Several minutes later, she once again felt vibrations coming from Felix's chest. She looked up at him curiously, and then at Demetri when she heard a similar noise from him.

"Did you say you guys _purr_, Felix?"

"Hmm," he agreed, "and our mate seems to enjoy it." He inhaled deeply. "I think there are other things we can do that our mate will enjoy, while we have this time to ourselves."

Before Leah could fully register the meaning of his words, she felt Demetri trailing wet open mouth kisses along the column of her neck. She moaned, and arched back, knowing her mates would keep her steady. Felix held her under her arms alongside her breasts, and skimmed his thumbs over her nipples, causing them to pucker in response.

"So sexy, Leah. My mate. Our mate. Look at you, moaning and shivering at our touch. You are a goddess." Felix teased her peaks once more, and his eyes blackened at her response.

Demetri pulled away and swept off his cloak. He motioned for Felix to remove his, and then laid them both on the ground where the moss grew thick and spongy. The large vampire stood and placed Leah on her feet, steadying her when she swayed. He ran his hands down the sides of her body, gathering the fabric of her dress, and drawing up and over her head. He tossed it away, and stepped back.

Leah felt at once awkward and incredibly alluring, standing naked in front of the two vampires. Their black-eyed gazes raked her body, lingering on her breasts with their tightened peaks, and the neatly trimmed mound at the apex of her thighs. Without knowing how she got there, she found herself laying on the cloaks, with Demetri hovering above her.

She welcomed the touch of his tongue at her lips this time, sighing, and parting them softly. He groaned, and ran his tongue along her the inside of her top lip, before retreating once more. His hand came up to caress the side of one breast, and his mouth lowered to the other. She whimpered as he rolled her nipple between his lips, and pushed her breasts up, begging without words for him to touch her more.

Demetri moved off her without releasing her nipple, and she was momentarily confused before she felt a second set of cold lips at her other breast. Felix was rougher, pulling her nipple up between his lips and swirling his tongue around it. Leah gasped, arching up.

A hand dipped down to her mons and stroked her lightly, circling her clit with frustrating softness. She opened her legs and pushed up into the hand, trying to find more friction. Demetri chuckled where he still toyed with her breast, and she snarled at him.

"Damn it, Demetri! Quit teasing me. Touch me, already! I want your fingers on my clit, in me, all around me. I want you both. Fuck!" she finished, as she felt what she had been demanding. Demetri pushed two fingers into her wetness, gliding them in and out rapidly. In another lightning-fast move, she felt his mouth on her pussy, sucking, nibbling, tasting her.

"Oh Gods, I have never felt anything so soft and warm." His tongue vibrated over her clit, and Felix replaced his mouth at her breast with his hands, pulling and plucking her nipples, kneading her breasts. She felt his mouth at the crease of her shoulder and neck, kissing it quickly, before he sucked hard.

"Aah!" Leah cried out. She was a mass of sensation. "Oh fuck, yeah, that's right. Oh Spirits, I want to come." She grabbed the large vampire's hair and pulled him to her mouth. She didn't think about anything but the climax fast approaching, as she pulled his tongue in to dance with hers. She sucked on his bottom lip and then bit, scratching her nails down his arm. He growled lowly and rolled her nipples again, just as Demetri growled into her core, and curled his fingers inside her.

Leah came with a wail, arching her back up off the ground, throwing her head back and shaking, as her inner muscles clenched and fluttered around Demetri's fingers, soaking them in her juices. He curled his fingers, again and again, driving her higher, until she felt light-headed and saw spots in her vision.

When she finally came down, her mates were laying on either side of her, purring once more, and stroking her sides gently.

"Didn't you guys want anything?" she asked.

They both shook their heads. "What we want from you would take longer than the time we have here, Leah." Demetri said with a wicked grin.

"Watching you come apart like that was the most beautiful thing I've seen in all my years," Felix added, as Demetri agreed. "It will certainly be difficult to keep my hands off of you, but the first time I have you completely - the first time we both have you - will not be on the forest floor."

With that, they wrapped her in their cloaks, and held her as she slipped into a sated, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Woot worked well last chapter. Can I get a woot? Or a review? Some lemon pointers? Anything really. You guys are awesome.**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was cooking dinner last night and finally figured out who the antagonist is! I felt like squealing with joy. But it made this chapter really hard to write, because this has become more than just a 'Bella's mates find her and she ends up happy and well-pleasured, and they all attack the Cullens' kind of story. Some of you will note I changed the summary and the genres.****This chapter is all wolves. You'll see why. This should also be the chapter where the pack involvement in the story begins to wane. Seth and Leah will continue on, of course, and we will likely see Jake again, but the majority of the pack has little left to do.**

**I am not First Nations (Native). Not even a drop. But I did live in a very isolated, very small First Nations village the year I turned 16. I have participated in a sweat lodge (women only - tops optional). It is an amazing experience, one I wish I could repeat, and one I will never forget. I have sprayed water on rocks, and felt the steam almost overwhelm. It was winter, and so I have also felt the large temperature change, and dunked my head in a barrel of nearly-freezing water.**

**The sweat lodge is a tradition in many cultures, and is important to many Native peoples. I did not find anything online that indicated the Quileute were one of them. But I still used it. I hope I represented it here with a sufficient amount of accuracy. To go into too much detail would detract from the story, but to gloss over it would be, I feel, disrespectful. I have never been on a spirit-walk, and would not presume to use any of the highly personal accounts that can be found online as fodder for fanfic.**

**Now that I've got all that off my chest, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

None of the pack had ever participated in a sweat lodge before. With eight shifters, Elder Uley and Old Quil, the interior of the small cedar and animal-hide structure was crowded, but the atmosphere was solemn. Old Quil had instructed everyone to fast the night before, to the young people's dismay. But the shaman was adamant that at least some cleansing and preparing needed to be done. Everyone was wearing comfortably loose clothing, and waiting in contemplative silence for the ceremony to begin.

Old Quil called out his readiness, and the eastern-facing tent flap opened, admitting the first brilliant rays of the rising sun. Harry entered with a large, red-hot, cedar-swept stone held firmly between two forked sticks. He placed it as directed, returning with another and another until the shallow pit, around which they all sat, held five stones. He silently left the lodge, dropping the flap down once more. The stones cast an faint orange glow over the people inside.

The shaman dipped a cedar bough into a bucket left by the door, and sprinkled the water onto the hot stones. Steam began to rise up as the stones hissed and spat. He repeated the process several more times, until even the dim visibility inside was obscured by vapour.

"We are here in this place, which represents the womb of the Earth Mother, to purify our hearts, our bodies, our minds and our souls. Our minds have been clouded with fear and hate. The Elders have not carried on the sacred duties entrusted to us by our forebears. We have lost our way, and stumbled in the wilderness. Our young have not been taught to see beyond the physical aspect of a being. Their eyes have weakened and must be made strong once more. Our spirits must be cleansed of enmity, fear and ignorance. We ask the Great Spirit for wisdom and guidance."

With that, Old Quil started a chant, a traditional Quileute prayer, thanking the spirits and ancestors for all they had, and asking for healing and peace. A pause hung in the air when he was done, and then he said, much more informally, "If any of you cannot withstand the heat in here, you are free to leave when you will. Remember to speak your intention, and to move clockwise toward the entrance as you go. However, I urge you to make every effort to remain until our task is complete. The goal of the sweat lodge today is to speak our concerns to the listening spirits, and prepare ourselves to receive their guidance. The spirit-walk will take place after we have left this place."

He dipped the cedar bough in the water and passed it to along to his left. One by one, the shifters sprinkled the fire, gathered their thoughts and spoke them out. There was no judgement in this place, and no one lashed out with angry words or insults. The words were halting, hard to come by, and disordered, but as the bough was rewet again and again, passed to every person in the tent, the burden these young ones had been carrying alone felt lighter.

Lucas Uley was the last to speak, "Yesterday when you needed guidance and support, I allowed anger to overtake my thoughts. You came to the Council, Jacob, to discuss something unknown to you. You sought the advice of the tribal Elders, and I failed you. I feel I ashamed that I, who should stand as an example to the young of the tribe, disrespected a bond held sacred to us. When we are through, Seth, I would like to meet your Jane.

"I am proud of each of you for speaking out here today. The spirits have heard your confusion, your doubt, and your concern. Sam Uley, you hold shame and regret inside you. You speak of knowing in your heart of hearts that it was wrong to challenge Jacob, and yet, what other example did you have, but an angry, foolish old man? Where was your mentor, when you were alone and afraid? Who counselled you when you became a wolf and knew not what was happening? Who could you turn to, when an unknown force pulled you away from one you loved and directed you with a single-minded intensity toward another? The shame belongs to those who should not have left the burden of protecting the entire tribe to one man. One young man, not yet out of his teen years. A wolf never meant to be Alpha, thrust into the role by necessity, and ill-prepared. The regret belongs to the Elders. I hope you find your peace today, Sam."

With that, the tent was silent once more. The heat from the rocks had almost left, and the steam was beginning to dissipate. Everyone was covered in sweat, but feeling clean and light within themselves. They still didn't have the answers they needed, but just talking in such a safe, healing place had worked wonders.

Old Quil started to chant once more, a thanks to the spirits for listening, and a plea for their attendance when they were summoned once more today. Then he called out for the flap to be opened. Cold air rushed into the tent, as did the light of full day. One by one they exited, crawling clockwise out of the tent. Once outside, Elders moved to a large barrel and splashed handfuls of the cold water over their sweat-stained bodies.

Laughing, the wolves followed their example, realizing how refreshing it was, after being so hot for so long. The temperature change was drastic, but each breath felt clean and invigorating.

Harry and Billy were standing outside, in front of the sacred fire. There was a pile that held towels for each of them, as well as clean, dry clothes. Leah ducked behind a bush to change, but the rest disregarded modesty, throwing off their soiled shorts and changing quickly.

When everyone was dressed once more, Harry directed them to sit around the fire. Old Quil lit a bundle of sage and when it was smoldering and smoking, directed the smoke three times toward his face and over his head with his hand. This was repeated around the circle, and then they were each handed a cup of tea. They drank in silence, staring at the flames of the fire.

Jake blinked as he suddenly found himself at the top of an unfamiliar hill. The fir trees here grew tall, but he stood in the middle of a cleared area. Through the trees to the east he could see the Quillayute River as it wandered beside La Push, and to the west he spotted the ocean stretching beyond the horizon. He saw the rest of the pack and the two Elders materialize around him.

"This is A-Ka-Lat, which has ever been a place of rest and refuge for our people." Jake spun around trying to locate the voice. "Once, our people grew crops here, watched for whales here, and defended themselves here. Our great chiefs rest here; it is a place of great spirit energy. This is where you will find the answers you seek." A man walked out of the trees, the spirit of a great wolf walking with him. He radiated power, and knowledge lost to the ages shone in his eyes.

"Taha Aki," Old Quil acknowledged, bending his head slightly. "Your presence honours us. Your people need counsel that the Elders cannot provide."

"The Great Spirit heard your pleas, Children of the Wolf. I have been sent to help you find your purpose once more."

"It isn't about vampires, is it?" Leah asked, "If we were meant to kill them, we would never have been able to imprint on them."

"You have begun to open your heart to your mates, Daughter. In doing so you are starting to realize that what lies within determines the true worth of a being. Understanding that you are ignorant is the first step in seeking wisdom. You all have taken that step."

"Why is the legend of you and the Cold Ones passed down to the Protectors, then, if not to warn against vampires? Has it been told wrong?"

"Paul LaHote, the legend tells the events of that day truly. What has been wrong is not the story, but the essence of the tale. The Cold Man had been taking the daughters of the Makah for many years, and it nearly started a war between our tribes. My three oldest sons never returned the first time we looked for the culprit, and it took another two years for Yaha Uta and his remaining brothers to find the Cold Man. As Yaha Uta's life-force was leaving his body, I saw in his mind the evil of the Cold Man. He took only the females from the Makah, and they were cruelly abused as he drained them of blood. He did not hunt to eat; he hunted for his own amusement. His soul was evil.

"The Cold Woman was like a rabid dog at the loss of her mate. Her true evil was not the vengeance she sought, but the joy evident in her countenance as she tore apart men, women and children. It was in the delight she took as the village streets grew dark and muddy with the spilled blood of her victims. The true enemy that day was not the vampire nature; it was the evil within.

"I had been a wolf for two hundred years before the Cold Ones came, and a spirit-warrior before that. Did I not have a purpose in my life before the vampires? Recall that I had put away my wolf for many years before that day. Was my life meaningless until then?"

"You had purpose, Great Wolf," Jacob's voice was sure and strong. He was relieved to have his thoughts substantiated. You have always been a spirit-warrior to defend our people. But you became a wolf when one of your own turned against you. When the evil in Utlapa's soul manifested in greed and lust for power, you saw it. Your body was vulnerable to him as a man, but as wolves we are much stronger."

"You are stronger, young Alpha, this is true, but there is always room for evil to taint the mind of those who do not listen to sage advice. To corrupt the heart of those who hear a truth and willingly stop their ears. Now, what questions do you have for me?"

"What is going on with the vampire imprints? Why have two wolves imprinted on vampires? And from the same coven?"

"More is happening here, Seth, than you could know. More than I know. An ancient evil stirs in this world, and the time for blind hate has long passed. The imprints were a catalyst for the change that has started to happen in the heart of your tribe. Be thankful your Alpha heard the wisdom of his ancestors'. Be thankful his wolf-spirit listened to the whisperings of his past lives."

"What do you mean, Taha Aki?" Embry was curious. There were times he felt his wolf drawing on experience he had not gained in this life.

"The wolf-spirits carried within you are the same as those carried within your forefathers. The wolves are not always called, and not every spirit is called each time - with the exception of the Alpha. The wolf inside you, Jacob Black, is the same one you see here at my side. It takes time for the spirit-wolf to reach its past incarnations, and sometimes the man is too prideful or fearful to heed his wolf." Taha Aki's eyes skimmed over to Sam and back, "If you, Jacob, had not been the man you are, the tribe would have been decimated. Your wolf recognized the spirit of Utlapa influencing the thoughts of your pack, and was quick to act. Had the pack stayed the course, many lives would have been lost. The Quileute would have made powerful enemies at a time when it was necessary to make powerful friends. It could have spelled the doom of the world."

Jake squirmed a little under the praise. He was still agog that he carried the same wolf-spirit as Taha Aki. It was at once awe-inspiring and very, very humbling. "I'm not sure I would have been the man I was if it weren't for Bella. Why does she have those vampires as mates? Why did we need to ally with them?"

"The bond the three carry with Bella was ordained long ago; it is a thing as ancient as this approaching evil. The person she is has allowed you to become the person you are, Jacob. Fate has had a hand in laying this destiny before all of you. These vampires are the ones who will battle a force beyond your understanding. Had you made enemies with them, they would not have been able to focus as they should. Peace must be maintained."

"So this is like a political marriage, then," Leah scowled, "I'm the princess married off to the prince of another country to avert crisis. That's what my imprint is?"

"No, daughter, and yes. It was destined that your mating, along with Seth's, would precipitate a change, but Fate made you for those two vampires, and made them perfect for you. Unlike the typical imprint, neither yours nor Seth's is just about what they need. It is not about procreating or strength of the wolf. This union is about what you need as well. They are your reward, and you will find great joy."

"So that _is_ what imprinting is for, then," Sam asked. "To carry on the wolf-gene."

"Is that not what all animal mating is? The strongest are chosen. Those who have the best chance of producing and raising healthy offspring. That is the wolf part. And yet, you are also men. The imprint brings to you a mate whose temperament soothes and compliments your own. You and Leah could have been very happy together, if you were fully human, but the wolf can be volatile and aggressive. You would not do well together now. Your imprint allows you to be a wolf, with its quick temper and passion, as well as a kind, even tempered man, a gentle father and a rational person.

"Leah's imprint and mine can't be about the next generation. Jane might be my imprint, but I don't think she's my mate. She doesn't act like Felix and Demetri do with Leah. And what about the wolves that don't imprint?"

"You are young, Seth, and do not need a mate yet. Remember that your Jane is what you need also. When the time comes that you and your wolf are ready to mate, Jane will accept you as her own. And while your imprints were specifically designed for the current situation, they also have a secondary purpose. Your mates are eternal; they will not tire of this world. So shall you be. Future shifters will not have to wander lost, unsure of themselves, the way this pack has. Your wolf-spirits will sense them and you will have the responsibility of guiding them in their purpose.

"And every one of you will imprint, in the right time. I will not tell you when or on whom, except to say this to you, Jacob Black: You have impressed the Great Spirit, and have been chosen to remain immortal on the mortal plane. You will know when the time is right to seek your own eternal mate."

"What of this ancient evil, Great Wolf?" Lucas Uley had said nothing thus far, allowing the pack to obtain the answers they sought. He was struck with how little he had known before, and allowed himself to again regret his previous actions.

"It is a thing of prophecy, from the time of the three ancient vampires. I do not have the information. Tell them to seek out the stories and teachings from their human time. Tell them to seek out the myths of their origins. Tell them, Jacob, that Bella was predestined for them, and to study the bond. It and their mate both carry great meaning, in everything they are. And tell them to prepare, with every resource available. Beware, the danger will come from an enemy unknown to them as such."

"Remember the lesson you have learned today. Remember that you are not designed for a specific enemy. Remember to guard against evil, and to shield your hearts and souls from hate and anger. Remember to pass on the wisdom of your ancestors, and not just the stories. Go now, Protectors, in peace."

* * *

Jake sat up and put a hand to his head. He had been slumped on the ground around the dying embers of the sacred fire. Around him he could see Old Quil, Lucas Uley, and the pack stirring. He looked at the sky and noticed that it was early afternoon. His stomach felt as though it were gnawing through his backbone.

A hand at his shoulder startled him. Charlie handed him some water, and Jake noticed that Harry, Billy, Sue, Kim and Emily had set up several folding tables with food and drink. As one, the pack lifted their noses to smell, and before another word was spoken, they were jostling each other for a place in line.

"Did it go well?" Billy asked, when they were seated, eating ravenously. "Did the spirits answer the call? Have you got the answers you were looking for?"

Jake grunted, nodding, "Yeah, Dad. I'm sure Old Quil will fill you in later. Charlie, have you heard from Bella or the Kings?"

"Bella's doctor removed the IV this morning. He should be discharging her in a couple of hours. They were going to take her to my house."

"Could you get them to come here instead? We need to talk," Jake swept the last of the food into his mouth and stood for more. He saw Billy frown, and Lucas Uley draw him aside, whispering in his ear. Jake continued to pile food on his plate, and spoke again, "Leah, when you are done eating, go find your mates. I'm sure you miss each other. Paul, Embry, you two will take patrol. I'll send someone to spell you later."

Then Jake sat, and directed every bit of his attention to his food.

* * *

**A/N: For this chapter I used information from the Twilight Saga Wiki, Google Maps, quileutenation dot org, forks-web dot com, and barefootsworld dot net. Please review, review, review! And forgive me my mistakes. They are mine. No prereader, proofreader, or Beta, and I have never in my life done a rough draft of anything. I am not wired to write in anything less than complete sentences. I fix as I go, and then reread it once to make sure I haven't effed it up. It's annoying sometimes, but that's me.**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am pleased to say that this story has been nominated for Best Poly at the non-canon awards. Thank-you to jlove34 for the props! Voting is April 1st, I think. Look it up and vote for your favourite stories.**

**Thank-you all for all your reviews. The really make a difference. For example, this week I spent 3 nights studying, and a night watching movies. I wasn't stuck on this story, but just couldn't think of a way to open the chapter. I read once (I think it was an A/N from Betterintexas) an author encouraging readers to just write something. Even if it was a hundred words. It stuck with me and was my impetus to actually start this story instead of just thinking about it. It is what has helped me when I'm not sure what the next sentence is going to be.**

**Anyway, this week has been busy and stressful and I don't get enough sleep. I wanted to get this next chapter written because I am an impatient reader - I don't like to wait a week for an update. And because I'm like that then I also feel bad making you wait. This review came at a perfect time, when I needed to feel good about myself, and needed a push to just start writing the next hundred words.**

**buildingDECAY**

So you had me from the first word. I love how you've borrowed these characters and completely made them your own. While I did enjoy Stephanie Myers story I find myself liking yours much better. I haven't been this intrigued by a story in a good while and I read all the time. I can't wait to read more! Fantastic job, I just love the plot you have brewing here.

**So you can all thank this particular reviewer this week. I get some spectacular words, but the timing with this one was spot on. Who knows? Maybe next time it will be your review that spurs the story forward. You just need to leave one for me :)**

**Now without further ado:**

**Chapter 12**

Bella opened the bathroom door, and hobbled carefully into the hospital room. She hated crutches, always feeling as though she was going to slip and break another leg. If she had asked, she knew any one of her three mates would have scooped her up in an instant. In fact, Aro scowled at the crutches as though they had personally offended him, and hovered so closely she nearly trod on his toes.

"Tell me again, dearest. Why must we allow you to walk unassisted?"

Bella grinned and rolled her eyes. "Because, Aro, I need to be able to do a few things on my own. I've never relied on anyone and it will take some getting used to. I know you would happily carry me around for the rest of all time, but I like a little independence. A little privacy for my human moments and, for now, for getting showered and dressed."

"I am willing to watch you use those wretched things, as long as you remember to look to us for love and protection, even at the slightest unease, my darling. But," Caius frowned, "the instant you look fatigued or uncomfortable, we _will _place you in our arms, where you belong."

Bella leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Let's get out of here. Will you carry my bag and the crutches?" She sighed as she saw the orderly bring a wheelchair into the room. "I have to sit in that thing until I'm out of the hospital. You can carry me to the car, if you want, Aro."

Aro smiled, and as soon as they passed the sliding doors, he lifted her cradled in his arms, striding with ease toward the limousine. Alec opened the door for them, nodding to Bella when Aro introduced them. Marcus entered the vehicle first, and then turned to receive Bella. Aro carefully transferred her to his brother, who settled her on his lap, with her head against his shoulder and her casted leg across the seat. He stroked her hair and face, looking down at her with ruby eyes full of tenderness and wonder.

"Why do you look at me like that?" Bella asked, after Aro and Caius got in the limo and directed Alec to go. "You all do. It makes me feel cherished and frightened all at the same time."

"You have always been, and will ever be, cherished by us, amata," Marcus said. "Why does it frighten you?"

Bella bit her lip, looking down and then back up at Marcus. "It's overwhelming. You don't even know me, yet you look at me with more love than I've ever been able to imagine, even in my favourite books. What if, when you get to know me, I don't live up to your expectations? What if I disappoint you? That's what scares me. That you'll decide I'm not good enough, after all."

Aro growled. "Curse that stupid Cullen boy! You listen well, my mate. I will say this now, and repeat it every minute of every day for the rest of eternity, until you believe. You are a part of our soul. Not just our soul's mate, but a piece of us. Together, the four of us are one. You were made for us, perfect to us in every way. We will never tire of you. We _can_ never tire of you. The person you are will never be a disappointment to us. I saw you tell Jake about the Cullen boy; he was cruel and treated you as a plaything. A toy that he grew bored with. You are our soul, our mate, our reason to continue existing. As vital to our unlives as blood, and infinitely more precious. Do not doubt yourself, or our devotion to you."

Bella's smile was wobbly as she tried to absorb the feeling of joy Aro's words gave her. She reached for him, and was hauled gently into his lap, chest to his and legs to one side. She lowered her lips and brushed them softly against his. "Thank-you, Aro. I don't think you'll have to repeat yourself every minute, but I may need a reminder now and then."

Aro's eyes had darkened slightly at her affection, and when she finished speaking, he captured her in a kiss once more. His tongue lightly prodded her lips and as soon as she parted them he slipped into her mouth and smoothed her tongue with her own. Bella moaned at the new sensation and timidly touched her tongue to his, bringing her hands up to grasp his shoulders.

Aro revelled in his mate's taste as his tongue glided along the roof of her mouth and over her gums. Her moan shot straight to his groin and when he felt her hot tongue move to his and her arms embrace him, his manhood swelled with desire. He put his hands on either side of her face and lost himself in the sweetness of his mate.

Bella's mind was a haze of longing, and she moved restlessly against the firm body in front of her. Her breasts grazed Aro's chest, and she felt her nipples grow taut. A low growl in her ear had her shivering in response before another set of lips was upon her, nibbling at her neck and shoulders. She did not know which other of her mates was now skimming his hands down her back, pausing at her hips before daring to move to the junction of her thighs. She gasped into Aro's mouth as she felt a hand, cool even through her yoga pants, press against her core. Her body gyrated of its own volition, pushing up into that hand, as she felt a gush of wetness escape her.

"Watching my brothers touch you, my mate," she heard Caius groan, "is beauty and torture at the same time. Were we in Volterra and you not injured, you would find the three of us feasting upon the delights of your body."

His words caused her desire to spike and she rolled her hips again. She knew now that it as Marcus whose hand continued to cup her centre. She felt him stroke her lower lips until his fingers came to rest over her small bundle of nerves. He moved them in a small circle, and she let out a small cry at the thrill that shot through her body.

"Your body's response to us smells so good, beloved." Marcus whispered against her neck. "Feeling you dance upon my fingers drives me wild with lust. I am eager to have you well and in our bed."

"As are we all," Caius adjusted himself, hating to interrupt their passion, "but I am afraid, brothers, that we have arrived at our destination. You must stop, so that we may all regain our composure."

Aro released Bella's mouth with a sigh of regret. Their mate looked utterly ravishing. Her face was flushed and her beautiful brown eyes wide and glazed with desire. She mewled, panting softly, still moving against Marcus's hand, while her heart raced.

"Shh, Bella. Shh." Marcus gentled his movements before removing his hand and stroking his beloved's hair. "We will continue this, my darling. Soon, very soon, I hope." He reached into a small fridge and took out a bottle of water, opening it and holding it up to her. "Here now, drink this."

Bella's hands trembled as she reached for the bottle. Marcus held it steady as she tipped it up, feeling better when she had had a long drink. Her body throbbed, unfulfilled and frustrated.

"I thought we were going home," she grumbled. "Why are we," she looked out the window, "in La Push?"

"Your father called while you were getting dressed," Aro explained. "The Quileute's have finished their spirit-walk, and invited us to talk with them."

Bella was passed out of the vehicle into Caius's arms. He lifted a brow at her, daring her to say something about being carried, and she stuck her tongue out at him. His eyes fixed upon her mouth, and the hunger in them made her swallow hard. "Do not tempt me, mate, to carry you to the nearest bed and slake my thirst upon the nectar your body spills in arousal. The time will come when you will use that tongue for my own pleasure, as I will use mine for yours. But that time is not now." And with that he walked into the Council Hall and sat with Bella in his lap. She could feel his hardness beneath her bottom, and closed her eyes to envision what she wanted to do with her tongue. And what she wanted him to do with his.

"Geez, Bella, so not the time," the female voice was mocking and amused. "Unless you want every supernatural being in here to know that you've got your mind on getting some with your mates here, I suggest that you find your own chair and try to think unsexy things. Maybe think about Edward Cullen. From what I saw in Jake's mind, thinking about him is as good as a cold shower, or walking in on your parents while they are going at it."

Aro and Marcus, who had walked in behind Caius, began to growl at the mention of Edward, but by the time Leah had finished speaking, they were choking with laughter. Bella opened her eyes at their mirth, and slid smiling into the chair next to Caius.

"You are Leah Clearwater!" Aro exclaimed. "You and your brother, along with Jake, saved our mate. We owe you a great debt. A debt that can never be repaid. And now we find you are mated to two of our highest guards. My dear, I am delighted, absolutely delighted, to meet you at last! I would like to shake your hand, if you would refrain from biting my arm off."

"Umm. . . what? I won't bite," Leah held out her hand, looking wary and a bit confused. "I suppose having one more guy know every detail in my head is no big deal."

Aro closed his eyes and absorbed Leah's thoughts. He was smiling when he opened them. "You will be so very good for Felix and Demetri. They need a strong female, and you are an exceptional woman. When you decide to give your loyalty, it takes a great deal to shake it. Your mates will be just as loyal, forever without end."

"Damn," Paul muttered to Sam, "when the spirits want to let you know you've been wrong, they sure do present a hell of a lot of evidence. Being a wolf was so much easier when the danger was clear."

"I think we've been misled about the danger," Sam answered. "None of these vampires have even looked sideways at any of the humans here. They certainly don't look like they're hungry."

"For anything but Bella," snorted Paul. He missed the glare Caius directed his way.

Sam smacked Paul lightly upside the head. "But," Sam went on, "Bella told Jake how much trouble most of the Cullens had around human blood. All of them but the doc. And they fed often."

"Animal blood does not satisfy the thirst," Aro and Marcus walked up to the two wolves. "It sustains a vampire, but barely. It does not contain the same balance of nutrients that human blood does. A vampire that exists solely on animal blood will always thirst, always crave. Add to that the Cullen family's youth, and it is no wonder that they 'slip'. It is inevitable. I am Aro, this is my brother Marcus, and sitting with Bella is our brother Caius." Caius looked up and nodded, then turned his attention back to where Bella was chatting with Leah.

"You and Marcus don't seem much older," Sam observed.

Marcus laughed, a rich sound that had Bella looking up with a happy smile. "Young in vampire years, my dear shifter. Carlisle is barely three-hundred and fifty, and he is the oldest. Felix is the youngest among the vampires with us, and he will pass his thousandth vampire-year very soon."

Jake heard that as he walked in with Charlie and the Elders. Seth and Jane had taken patrol, but the rest of the pack filed in behind them. They all gathered around Aro and Marcus to hear more. Bella hobbled up to stand with them, patting her dad's arm on the way by. Caius stood behind her, encouraging her to lean against him.

Paul goggled at the mention of Felix's age. So did Leah, looking over at her mates with awe. Ever tactful, she blurted out, "Just how old are you three?"

"We have been vampires for over three thousand years, young she-wolf," Aro answered. "Our age is such that we do not need to feed more than once every three to four months. More frequently if we expend a lot of energy."

Old Quil's voice was curious and respectful. "Would you explain in greater detail? The only experience this tribe has had with human-drinking vampires has been bloody and feral."

Aro acquiesced and began to elaborate. "A vampire's thirst is governed by a number of things, including age and physical activity. Newly-turned vampires are often mindless and savage; their instincts drive them to feed several times a week. This is only partly from thirst. A new vampire will have difficulty focussing on anything for any length of time. The world is a barrage on their heightened senses, and without proper guidance the only way they find relief is by feeding frequently, fighting, or engaging in sexual pleasure. Each of these is a basic activity on which it is easy to focus.

"Vampires who are very active will also feed more frequently than those who are not. You can compare that to a human athlete who needs more food than the average person, because they use so much more energy. A nomadic vampire will nearly always need more to drink.

"And then there are gifts. Passive gifts – those abilities that cannot be shut down, do not take a great deal of vitality. Gifts that can be controlled or manipulated, however, do drain a vampire's energy. It depends on a number of factors, including how strong the gift is, its scope, and how hard it is to control.

"From what I know, the lifestyle Carlisle and his coven lead is quite difficult for dealing with thirst. From the time he spent with us, I became convinced that Carlisle's success is due to a gift. He, of course, did not agree. He was very young, just a few decades into this existence, and still held many of the rigid beliefs that had been the mainstay of his human life.

"Their young age, active lives and constant use of gifts all work against them. Even if they were human-drinkers they would feed more often. But combine that with a diet lacking nutrition and they will always be thirsty."

Bella felt the vibrations in Caius's chest as he spoke, and closed her eyes, leaning more solidly against him. He held her securely, burying his face into her hair for a second and inhaling deeply before he continued where his brother had left off. "Aro and Carlisle had many conversations about his food choice when he stayed with us. Aro wanted to study vampire feeding habits to gain a better understanding of why some ate more than others. But Carlisle was young and prideful. He could not be swayed from the belief that he was on a higher moral plane than the rest of us. That it was all a matter of will, and we simply disdained human life too much to try to change. He was with us a very short while – just twenty years – but his thoughts and experiences had such an impact on Aro that he spent the next century researching vampire dietary needs. When science evolved to the point that we could determine blood's makeup, we finally understood the entirety of it. Aro even tried simulating some, but there is too much that cannot be duplicated in a lab, and too many outside influences in the process. It is worse than animal blood."

"So you kill people?" Bella whispered.

"Yes and no, my young mate," Caius felt her body relaxing and growing heavy against his, so he gathered her into his arms and laid her head on his chest. "I will explain our feeding habits to you another time. Right now, lay still in my arms and sleep. I will keep you from harm."

Jake watched Bella snuggle into the white-haired ancient's chest and close her eyes. He thanked the kings for the information, then turned to Aro and offered his hand. "I thought I'd show you the events of this morning. We were given a message to give to you."

Aro took Jake's hand and went silent. His expression was one of fascination as he replayed the conversation with Taha Aki. When the spirit warned them of the coming evil, his brow furrowed. Finally, he opened his eyes. "You have a vampire mate, it seems, Alpha. When you find her I shall be pleased to meet her. The warning we will indeed take to heart. We must talk with you, Charlie. It is time to gather Victoria and take Bella home with us."


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank-you all, again and again, for your reviews. I have had so many nice comments, and I am glad you are all enjoying this. Now starts the guessing game as to who the villain is, muahaha! Please, continue to enjoy and review.**

**Reminder: This story is nominated for Best Poly at the non-canon awards. Voting is April 2nd. That's Wednesday. Many good stories have been nominated across all categories. The url is thenon-canonawards dot blogspot dot com. Or you can google it :) Vote for your favourites on April 2nd. Even if it is not this story. Thanks.**

**Chapter 13**

Alice put a hand to her cracked cheek as she went sliding along the floor. "How did you not see this before, Alice! _She_ is their mate – the one we have long been awaiting. You should have seen this the moment she was born! The moment her mother first laid eyes upon her father!"

Not daring to rise from her position, Alice stammered, "I. . . I am sorry, Mistress. I did not know. I did not see her birth, nor any of her life until we met her in Forks. And besides the one vision of the Volturi with her at the hospital, I have seen nothing about her since a few weeks after we left. I think something is blocking her from my sight, and has been protecting her throughout her life. I can't think of any other reason for me not to have seen that she was their mate."

"_She_ is the reason they stayed the course all these years. The reason my beautiful creations have been turned into human-caring lapdogs! We are meant to consume those pitiful mortal creatures. They are nothing but food to us, yet Marcus and the two he turned have _civilized_," the word was spat with a sneer, "the vampire world. They must be brought down. Now they have found their mate, and she is the perfect tool. Destroy her and we will destroy them. Humans will learn that their rightful place is at our feet, baring their necks in willing sacrifice, or between our teeth, whimpering in fear."

"Mistress, I believe she is a shield, manifesting even in human form. Edward could not read her thoughts, something that has never happened before," the new voice seemed calm, but any vampire could hear the underlying nerves.

"And you left her unturned? In our hands she may have been useful. And when the time came that she met her mates, we would have her in our grasp, a powerful incentive for those three to allow us to reclaim dominion without opposition. You fools!"

"I had hoped to have more time to allow her gift to mature before turning her, but Edward was having such trouble with her blood. I was afraid he would drain her before we ever got the chance. It took a lot of subtle persuasion to make him think she would be safer if we all left. His bloodlust sending Jasper over the edge was the push he needed. Alice saw in those first weeks how broken she was. We had planned on returning after the end of the school year, and collecting a more pliable creature then."

"That did not work, did it, Carlisle?" the female hissed. "That immature child you find so useful is more trouble than he's worth. I have tried on many occasions to have him tempted to our cause. I thought we could reveal ourselves to him during his period of _rebellion_," she scoffed, "but that was short-lived and he has been unbearably guilt-ridden since. I should have insisted you destroy him long ago, and all those in your precious coven who show no sign of embracing our true selves. Having to meet with you two in secrecy angers me."

"Our appearance as a family of vampires who abstain from human blood and care for each other and the humans allows me to foster valuable contacts. It enabled me to make a treaty with the spirit-wolves of La Push several decades ago. I do not know if any of this generation have shifted, but I moved back there hoping that somehow our presence would cause them to change. I'm certain they will be valuable allies, once we tell them we are fighting the vicious human-drinkers that lead this world."

"I care not for your schemes, Carlisle! That the girl manifested in human form at all means that she was already more than powerful enough and should have been turned. Do not let your greed lead you astray again, Carlisle. Either someone is useful immediately or they are not. Make so large a mistake again, and it will be your last."

* * *

"But Christmas is just a few days away. Can't you stay at least that long?" While Charlie knew that he would have to allow Bella to go with these three, he was looking for any excuse he could to delay her departure. He wasn't ready to let her go yet, especially so far away. "And she hasn't even graduated. She needs to finish school."

He and the three brothers were still standing the Council Hall in La Push. Jake and the Elders had stayed, as well as Leah with her mates, but the rest of the pack had gone home. Charlie looked at his daughter, still sleeping in Caius's arms. It seemed impossible that only yesterday morning she was wrapped in bandages and laying unconscious in the hospital. His eyes narrowed as he studied her injuries. The scabbing was leaving her face faster than he thought it should, and her bruises had already faded, even to his eyes.

"Is it just me, or does she look to be in better shape than she should?" The question in Charlie's mind came from Jake, who had also been silently studying his slumbering friend.

Marcus's eyes took in the beauty that belonged to him and his brothers, and he lifted a hand to slowly brush to back of his fingers along a fading bruise on her cheek. "We do not often find ourselves watching the healing process of a human, but it does appear that our Bella is mending more rapidly than normal. We will have a doctor examine her further when we get to Volterra."

"I must inform you of the spirit-walk, and the warning we were given, brothers," Aro began, looking at Bella and smiling slightly. "I will wait for the entirety of it until we are on our way home, but I will tell you that the spirit of the First Wolf, Taha Aki, said that everything that our bond is, everything that Bella is, carries meaning. There is an unknown evil looming before us, and we have a lot to do and discover so that we are ready to meet it.

"Yes, Charlie, Christmas is nearly here. I know you do not want to see your daughter go so soon. But I assure you it is necessary. We have left our world in very capable hands, but they are not our hands. We have duties that we cannot shirk. We also feel a great urgency to have our mate in our own territory, where we have greater resources to devote to her safety. The warning by the spirits is not to be taken lightly. We must begin immediately to prepare."

"We are Chosen," Bella's drowsy murmur silenced the conversation. Caius glanced down, but his mate was still asleep. "We are one. Annointed to ensure the survival of the humans. We will prevail." She shifted in the arms that held her, and settled quietly once more.

"This young one seems to have prophetic dreams," Old Quil said. "Jacob told us that she dreamed about you for weeks before you found each other. She knew there were three who had been seeking her. Attend her while she sleeps. The spirits may guide you through her dreams."

Charlie was unsurprised by Old Quil's assessment. He had never met anyone else with such a firmly-held belief in the validity of the spirit-world. And the last few days had shown Charlie that the Quileute shaman had been right all along, and was probably right about Bella's dreams. He knew that they were often vivid, and even ones she could not remember had disrupted her nights on more than one occasion. Jake had said that she seemed intuitively aware of the supernatural world, and had easily discerned the secrets of both the Cullens and the Quileutes.

"We must leave tomorrow," Aro saw that evening was approaching. He was pleased by how easy the heavy cloud-cover in this area made being outside in the daytime. And with the short winter days, he didn't worry too much about having to get to the airport at a time when his mate should be asleep. "Charlie, you are most welcome to come with us. For a short time, or forever. We will not cut you out of Bella's life."

"I thought any human who knows about vampire's had to be killed or turned?"

Aro chuckled, "That would make life in Volterra quite difficult. Can you imagine if we were some mysterious group, never seen in the daylight hours? If we were always in robes, cult-like, frightening the citizens - pale, red-eyed, and inhumanly beautiful? That would do nothing but engender gossip and confusion. We enjoy a peaceful existence with the humans in the city. We do not flaunt ourselves, but most are aware of what we are."

"How is that possible?" Lucas Uley asked in disbelief. "How is the secret kept? How is there no panic, knowing what you are and what you need to survive? I just can't see how that is possible."

Marcus held up his hand to stop Aro from continuing. "These are questions that will be answered, but I know that Bella would be interested in the explanation as well. I do believe she will need to eat soon; we can discuss this after dinner."

"Sue has made food for everyone tonight. Please join us." Harry invited. "We can eat and talk, if that is agreeable to you."

"Quite satisfactory. In light of the imprints, we must also discuss your children."

Harry's mouth tightened as he nodded once. He knew where that conversation would lead, and he was not looking forward to Sue's reaction.

* * *

The Clearwater house was crammed full; the vampires had seated themselves in the living room while everyone else ate. Seth and Jane had been called back for dinner, and the upcoming discussion about their future. Jake had observed that Embry was the most level-headed of the pack, and sent him out to patrol, since Alec had volunteered to replace his sister. Embry seemed quite in touch with his wolf, and showed neither the exuberant youthfulness of Quil, nor the residual mistrust of the others. Jake had asked him to be Beta, and was pleased when the position was accepted.

After dinner, Sue had served coffee and cake, and they joined the vampires in the other room. On the loveseat, Leah was perched on Demetri's lap, with Felix next to them. The Kings were on the couch, and Bella was being held by Marcus, with her legs across the other two. The Elders and parents had brought their chairs in from the kitchen, and Jake, Seth and Jane lounged on the carpet. Aro began the conversation, repeating what Bella had missed earlier.

"Wow," Bella opened her mouth, closed it, then tried again. "So nearly every adult in Volterra knows about you?"

"That is so." Marcus confirmed. "We have been settled there for centuries, employing humans for everything from cleaning the castle to doing our bookkeeping. Many of the jobs have been passed down from parent to child for many generations. Any who work directly for us are handsomely compensated. Those who do not still benefit from our presence. We frequent the merchants in the city, provide housing, sponsor charities, bring in tourists to increase revenue, and ensure that the infrastructure is maintained. When new technologies become available, we arrange to have them brought in. We subsidised the installation of modern sewage, electricity, the telephone, and internet. We alse ensure that the citizens have access to the most advanced medical care."

"How do you know they won't tell? And what about new people moving to Volterra? Or if someone decides they want to leave?" Everyone was content to let Bella continue to ask all the questions.

"We control the real estate and development in Volterra and the area surrounding it. We make sure that there is no housing available; nowhere for people to move to. We also keep an eye on the employment. If a job cannot be filled in-house, so to speak, we will carefully choose a person to suit." Aro began fiddling with the ends of Bella's hair, watching the many different shades of colour, and the variety of textures. He went on, his mind only partly on his words. "We have a coven-member, Heidi, whose gift is that of allure. She calls people to her, and they follow her. She brings tourists into the city. We show them around, encourage them to patronize the shops, eat at the restaurants – all the things tourists like to do. But Heidi will also look for a potential employee on her expeditions. Once they have visited us, my interview requires nothing more than a handshake to determine the worth of the individual. It is all very careful."

"Anyone may leave if they want to," Caius continued, "although most do not. Chelsea, who is also a member of our senior guard, has the ability to ensure loyalty. We use her gift to guarantee that no one speaks about vampires, even to each other, and even if they choose to leave the city. A parent will not even tell their child until their twenty-first birthday. Although it is a common misconception in our world that we use Chelsea to instill in our guard blind loyalty."

"Why don't the children know? Does Chelsea's gift not work on them?"

Chelsea's gift will work on anyone, except you, my mate," Marcus brushed her hair away from her face. "But we would not do that to a child except in the most pressing circumstances. And no one may know until their twenty-first birthday because most young people have decided by that age whether or not they wish to stay in the city, or leave to pursue opportunity elsewhere."

"Also, we will not allow anyone younger to offer their blood to us," Caius held up his hand and talked over the shocked exclamations of the Quileutes. "It is a tradition, long held. The living donor always makes the decision on their own. There is no expectation and no coercion. There are currently about two hundred people, out of nearly five thousand, who are willing to offer us fresh blood when we want it. We have guidelines – the person must be of sound mind, not pregnant or breastfeeding, and must have eaten and be feeling well that day. It is quite civilized."

"_That's _how you feed?" Jake was incredulous. "People just donate blood? Wait, I thought Jane said donated blood was disgusting."

"We do not collect the blood into bags, Alpha. It is either collected into a goblet, or the open wound is offered directly to us. In those cases, we are very careful with our venom. But that is not the only way we feed. Humans are susceptible to many painful and fatal illnesses and injuries. We will sometimes end a suffering life, if the person has ever accepted us so fully that their life's blood had been donated freely." Caius halted, remembering some of the people whose pain he had ended. "Those occasions are bittersweet, for the individual, the family, and for us.

Then he grinned, and looked up. "But do not forget we _are_ vampires, and there is an animal inside us who enjoys chasing its prey. There are times when we go out into a large city, and find ourselves a fresh meal." He seemed to enjoy the snarls coming from the shifters, as they held themselves still at his comment.

Marcus sighed at his brother's antics. "Yes, we do sometimes hunt and kill humans, but Caius neglected to mention that we do try to stick to the less seemly of your race. We seek the criminal element. And we never eat children."

There was an uncomfortable pause when the brothers were done speaking. Finally, Seth stood up, "I want more cake. Anybody else?"

Leah looked at her brother and gave him a half-disgusted look. "What the hell? Doesn't what they just told us bother you?"

"Why should it? They need to eat, and they seem to be nicer about it than we are. Or have you suddenly become a vegetarian and I don't know about it?" Seth's mild sarcasm, delivered with amusement, enraged Leah. She leapt to her feet.

"These are humans, we're talking about! People who think and feel and know what is going on! Or are just walking down the street and bam! they wind up vampire food." Felix looked at her sharply, but Aro shook his head at the large guard. The people in this room had to come to terms with this information on their own.

"People walking down the street with guns, or drugs, or scraped knuckles from when they beat someone for little reason. That is, if I understood what Marcus meant by less seemly." Bella looked at Marcus, who nodded. "And why should it bother you that people give them blood? You said yourself they know what is going on. If they choose to do this, how is it different from donating to a hospital?"

"It's just. . . I just think . . .," Leah threw up her hands in defeat. "It's just weird to think about. But you're right, even if it creeps me out." She glanced apologetically at her mates. "I can't help but be a little creeped out."

Felix sighed. "Of course. You've had to make several major adjustments to your beliefs in just a couple of days. You will be more understanding when we arrive in Volterra and you see for yourself how we interact with the humans."

"You can't take Seth," Sue stated, taking a deep breath. "He's only fourteen. You can't take him with you. I won't let you." She felt Harry put a hand on her shoulder and glared at him. "I don't care what you say, Harry. Or you, Jake. You may be an Elder and the Alpha, but I am his mother. He can't go."

Harry looked into his wife's tear-filled eyes. "He can't be away from his imprint, Sue. You know this."

"Then she can stay here. I won't lose them both at the same time. I won't. At least Leah is an adult. She'll be happy away from here. Seth is my baby."

"He is a Protector, Sue," Jake said. "He is your son, but he is a shapeshifter. The imprint has determined that his fate lies away from here."

Marcus passed Bella to Aro, and walked to Sue. He kneeled down in front and her and took both her hands in his, looking at her compassionately. "Of course you do not want your child to be taken from you. It is a testament to the kind of mother that you are, that you are willing to defy each person in this room. I can see where Leah gets her fierce spirit. We will give you a choice."

Sue looked at him warily. "What choice?"

"We will allow Jane to remain here for two weeks. You will have until just after the New Year. After that, she is needed back in Volterra. She is a valuable part of our guard, and she is family. Seth must accompany her, and he is now family to us also. You have this choice: you may come to live in Volterra with us, or you may stay here. You will be allowed to visit, at our expense, whenever you want. We will send Seth and Jane back frequently. Think about this, Sue Clearwater. Your family will always be welcomed. Without you, we would not have our mate, and our guards would not have theirs."

Sue nodded, as a few tears spilled over. She swiped them away and got up to gather the dishes. Seth got up, too, and wrapped his arms around her. They stood together a while, and then he whispered something in her ear. She laughed and smacked him lightly, then handed him the dishes. He took them to the kitchen and started filling the sink with soapy water.

Jane watched the interaction with amusement. The other occupants of the room noted the fond smile on her face when she looked at Seth, standing in front of the sink, but she was not aware of it. She stood, and walked over to the young wolf, bumping him gently out of the way and beginning to wash the dishes herself. Household chores didn't change a lot through the ages. There always seemed to be dust, dishes and dirty clothes.

Seth grabbed a dish towel and began to dry. He was quiet for a few minutes, and then he whispered so that only she could hear. "If they stay here I will miss them. I'm already going to miss my friends, the pack, and the rest of my family on the rez. But, Jane, I could never miss you. I could never miss you because I could never be apart from you. The absence of you would leave me hollow. I would die. I cannot live without you. It doesn't matter if you only tolerate me for the rest of all time. You are the reason I exist."

Jane's hand jerked in the water when he said he couldn't ever miss her, and resumed again as he went on. She had never had anyone hold that depth of feeling for her. She knew the Volturi was family. The Masters were friends, and Aro was as close to a father as she had ever had. Alec was her twin;; they had been born on the same day, died on the same day, and were reborn by the same person on the same day. It was the closest bond she had ever experienced. Until Seth. Until this boy breathed words that told of a devotion she had only ever seen in the Masters' bond with Bella. She was someone's entire world, and that was a hard thing to resist.

Seth swallowed hard as his tiny imprint laid her head against his arm and closed her eyes. In the living room, Marcus watched their bond and smiled. They may not be ready for intimacy, but Jane had accepted her mate on this day.


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank-you, all! Last chapter I passed 500 reviews, 600 followers, and 400 favourites. It also was the lowest-reviewed chapter in the last 8, *sigh*. Ah well.**

**Remember that non-canon awards voting is open until April 9th. Here is Chapter 14. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 14**

"Do you think you will have any trouble catching her?" Aro looked at the four guards standing before him. It was pre-dawn and they were in the living room of the Swan house. Marcus was with Bella in her bed, holding her as she slept. It was a position Aro desperately wanted to be in, but right now he and Caius would concentrate on securing their mate's safety. "You know her gift allowed her to escape before."

"Yes, Master, it did. But we were not after her specifically then. If we had been, I would have hunted her down no matter where she went. She will not be allowed to run free now that we are focussed upon her." Demetri paused, thinking. "She will not be expecting the Volturi to work with wolves. She would not have sent one of them to us with Laurent, unless she thought we would kill Seth, and his whole pack. If Leah and Seth were to accompany us, staying out of sight, her gift may only sense the most obvious danger. At the very least, she will have two more hunters from whom she must flee."

"A sensible plan," Caius nodded. "Is your mate ready to join us?"

"Yes, Master. She has said her goodbyes and packed what little she has." Demetri scowled when he remembered her meager belongings. Leah would not be wearing torn clothing and ragged dresses anymore. It mattered not how many time she shredded them from her body; she would always have something clean and new to don. "We can retrieve her things when we go get her and Seth."

"Find Jacob; I believe he is on patrol tonight. I have a feeling he will want to join in. Then you and Seth can return to La Push in his vehicle, Jane. I want Victoria captured before noon."

"Yes, Master," Demetri bowed and he and Jane disappeared.

* * *

Bella sighed as she lay on the bed in the stateroom of the Volturi jet. Caius held her snug against him, her back pulled securely into his front. His nose was buried in her hair, as he breathed in her scent deeply.

"The shifters do not smell overly pleasant to me, although my guards tell me that their mates' scents are alluring to them. But they do not smell overly repugnant to me, either. I believe I will get used to it with time. But you, my mate – you I could breathe in unceasingly for the remainder of my existence, and I would never fail to find your scent utterly appealing."

"You are utterly appealing in every sense, my Bella." Marcus leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. She closed her eyes, turning her face more fully to him, and touching her tongue to his softly. The king's eyes had darkened with lust as he pulled back. He searched her face, and ran a hand down her cheek. "Your bruises are nearly gone, beloved. We will visit a doctor as soon as we get to Volterra. If your bruises have healed so quickly, your leg may also be well faster than anticipated." He brought his mouth close to her ear, his chilled breath and heated words making her shiver, "And then there will be no stopping us from carrying you to our quarters and consummating our union."

Aro watched from near the door as Bella blushed deeply and her heart sped up. He breathed in the perfume of her blossoming arousal, and smiled with delight. Thus far, their mate's reaction to the caresses they had shared had been all he could have hoped for. She was shy, but unashamed, full of passion and abandon. He could barely wait to join his body with hers, and to watch his brothers do the same.

The sound of high-pitched fury preceded the guards' entrance to the plane. Leaving the stateroom, Aro saw Victoria held firmly between Felix and Demetri. The black-haired king lifted an eyebrow and addressed Alec as he and Leah boarded behind the taller vampires. "Alec, why have you freed her from your gift?"

It was Leah who answered with a grin and a wicked glint in her eye. "It was Jake's idea. He thought she might like to know why the Volturi and the wolves are allies. You should have seen her when she tried to run from your guards and found her escape cut off by Jacob. He got a bite or two in before Alec's gift caught up with her." She snorted with amusement. "The shock on her face was priceless. Jake suggested that Alec release her before boarding so that she could see the cause of her imminent demise."

"I have done nothing! Let me go! I sent Laurent to you! You were supposed to kill these dogs, not make friends!" The hysteria in Victoria's voice matched the madness gleaming in her eyes. Hate also burned in their crimson depths. "Since when have the Volturi been so weak? Or have you started keeping pets? Let me go! Didn't Laurent tell you about the human they are protecting? I need to kill her! Rip her heart from her chest and feast upon it! Why have you captured me?"

Caius helped Bella off the bed and out of the stateroom. He held her closely, ready to pass her back to Marcus if the situation became dangerous for her. Her dry tone cut off the increasingly shrill demands from the red-head. "I think it's because they like my heart in my chest, beating for them. Hello Victoria. Looking for me?"

The shriek that followed her greeting could have shattered glass. Victoria's struggles increased, and Demetri and Felix held her off the ground. Her legs kicked at them as she twisted and flailed, her fingers curled like claws, trying with all her might to lunge toward Bella. "What is _she_ doing here? She killed my mate! She knows about us! Let me kill her!"

Aro's eyes narrowed and the fierceness in their blackened depths caused Victoria's tirade to halt. He smiled cruelly a her and with smooth malice he began, "Aah Victoria. I see you know Bella. But I am quite certain you did not know she is our mate," he snarled, "and we will kill to see her safe. For the injury you inflicted on her, and on the shifters, you will join your coven-mate, Laurent, as our _guest_, until we decide to end your pitiful existence. Now, Alec, please ensure that this filth is quiet and allows us to enjoy the rest of our flight.

"Yes Master," Alec had held his gift at the ready and now enveloped a newly-shrieking Victoria in its numbing depths. The silence that followed was a relief to all.

Aro watched as Caius escorted Bella back to the bed to lay with her once more. Truthfully, she could likely have sat in the main cabin, but the three of them did not see any reason to stop holding her, and the bed was more comfortable for her.

He turned back to Leah and his guards. "Everything is well with those we left?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's all good." Leah grinned. "I don't know if Mom and Dad are going to leave the rez, but they seem to like Jane. And they are talking about at least coming for a vacation in a month when Charlie moves to Italy. I can't believe he insisted on resigning properly and staying to train his replacement. The guy is too responsible, if you ask me."

Felix shook his head, amusement and resignation on his face as he sat down. Demetri merely took the she-wolf's hand and pulled her toward the cockpit. "Come on, Leah. I'll show you how to fly a plane."

* * *

Bella would have to remember how literal her mates could be. Sending everyone but Demetri and Renata on to the castle, the kings had indeed brought her directly to the hospital after arriving in Volterra. The orthopedic surgeon had been notified about their impending arrival and was there to meet them at the doors.

Aro and Marcus were filling the doctor in on her injuries, as Caius carried Bella toward diagnostic imaging. There were no glares here at his behaviour. Instead, Bella saw mild curiosity and indulgent smiles, from men and women alike. She couldn't detect any fear, and a few of the staff even greeted the Volturi cheerfully.

"Wow, it really is different from what I expected. But how is it that the vampire world doesn't have a problem with the way things are here? I mean, wouldn't some of them like a human or two to know also?"

"Most of our kind are unaware of the way things are here." Caius told her in discreet tones. "The humans in this city do not speak of our kind, at all. They would not betray to an outsider, not by even a blink, that they have knowledge of our world. Most vampires who come here leave within a day or two. Those who do understand our ways are quite clearly reminded that we maintain a firm hand on the vampire world. They do not dare cross us. Those who Aro sees are not trustworthy are either made loyal by Chelsea, or turned to ash." He set her down on the table and hovered nearby as the technician took the necessary pictures.

"Oh, okay then." Bella was a bit nonplussed at his casualness. Killing a vampire for knowing about the humans in Volterra seemed extreme, but she supposed whatever system the brothers had in place had worked for a long time. She would take the time to understand it, before condemning their practices out of hand.

When the scans were done, the surgeon escorted them to his office, and proceeded to look Bella over. He was gentle as he palpated her cheeks and head, checking for signs of damage.

"Well, Aro, if you had not told me, there is no way I would believe she had been in an accident ever." He shook his head. "There is no swelling, bruising, or tenderness anywhere, from what I can see. Her skin and the structures underneath are perfect. I suspect that the x-rays will show the cast is unnecessary."

Aro smiled brightly at the doctor, "Roberto, meet Bella, our mate. She is quite accident prone, from what I have seen. You may see her again before her change." Bella tried to glare at him, but couldn't help the small giggle that spilled from her. It was true, after all. Aro lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles before turning back to the doctor. "Bella, this is Roberto Baldassare; his family has been close to us since the time of his great, great, great grandfather."

The doctor was a tall, well-built and handsome man, just past his middle years, who greeted Bella with a friendly smile. He opened her file on the computer and looked at the images saved there. Bella watched his expression change from curiosity to astonishment. "How badly was your leg broken, do you know?"

Bella felt Caius's arms tighten, though he was still gentle, and she stroked his arms to soothe his distress. "I'm not sure exactly, but the doctor said they thought about putting pins in. Or screws, or something. He figured I'd be in the cast for eight weeks or more, and need a brace after that for a while, and physiotherapy. Why?"

Roberto glanced at the young woman, who was still being held by Caius. Although he had a healthy respect for these creatures, they had never made him feel like prey. He had been a regular donor for the Volturi since he came of age, and knew each of their temperaments well. He had never seen Marcus so animated, Caius so gentle, or Aro so calm. This dark-haired beauty was a marvel, in so many ways.

"I will remove your cast today. You have no need of it." He got the saw out and made short work of the plaster. "There is only the smallest indication on the scans that there was a break here, and no other damage to any of the surrounding tissues. You may walk out of here, if that is your wish."

Caius put his mouth to her ear. "Do not even think about it, Bella. I enjoy carrying you."

She pulled away to look at him, then smiled as she whispered back. "Plus, how weird would it be if I were to walk out of here, good as new, after everyone saw you carry me in with a cast?" He felt her hot breath against his neck. "I think you should carry me, Caius. It would be better." Then she caught his earlobe between her teeth in a quick, painless nip.

Caius's body went rigid in an instant, his erection straining against his pants, and he surged to his feet in one swift movement. Bella yelped at the unexpected motion, and tightened her grip around his neck, although his own hold on her never faltered.

"Goodbye, Roberto. I hope your family is well," Caius's tone was strained as he walked out of the room, his dark gaze never leaving the temptress in his arms. He heard his brothers somewhat more cordial farewells, and then they walked at a brisk human pace to catch up with him. There were times when the three wished they did not have to hide their abilities outside of their home, and this was definitely one of them.

As they were pulling up to the castle, Aro looked at his guards. "I trust there is nothing that requires our urgent attention?" When they confirmed that all was well, he went on, "We are not to be disturbed. Unless fire and brimstone are raining down upon us, and we are all in danger of our final deaths, none of you will enter our quarters. Double the guards at all entrances, and on the dungeon. Send the servants with her luggage and a snack for her immediately. Instruct them to set everything outside the door and leave. They are not to knock." He and his brothers exited the vehicle with Bella, and without another word, the three kings and their blushing mate disappeared.

* * *

Bella blinked and held Caius for balance as she was set down inside a large room. She started to look around, but her attention was diverted by cool hands turning her face up to look into black eyes.

"You have forty-five minutes, my mate." Caius's tone was almost feral with lust, as he directed her to the bathroom with light pressure on the small of her back. "We will give you that long to attend to your human needs and bathe, if you desire. Then we will finally finish what we started the day you first laid in my arms. We have been prepared for you for a very long time, and so everything you need is in there for you. Forty-five minutes. One second longer and we will come for you."

Bella's mind fogged as her body responded to his obvious desire. She was so intent on him that she jumped a bit when she heard Aro.

"Go on, dearest." He clapped his hand on Caius's shoulder and drew him back, handing her a black silk robe. "You may put this on afterwards. We would have one for you, but we had no way of knowing your size. This will be too big for you, but you will not be wearing it for long." His grin was wicked. "And we will all catch you if you trip."

Bella took the robe with shaking hands and walked into the bathroom on unsteady legs. She closed the door and leaned back against it, trying to slow her breathing and heart rate. If her mates could get her so excited with a look and a few words, how would she ever survive what was going to happen next? She stumbled to the large garden tub and turned on the water, finding some scented salts and adding them as the tub began to fill. Hoping the noise of the water would cover her other human needs, she quickly used the toilet, then washed her hands and brushed her teeth. They really did have everything she needed.

She had stripped down to climb in the tub when all of a sudden the reality of the situation came crashing down upon her. In just under an hour, she was going to be naked in front of three vampires that she hadn't known a week ago. She looked at herself in the mirror. She saw circles under her eyes, and her hair hanging limply. She still hadn't gained back all the weight she'd lost in the last few months, and she thought her collarbone and hipbones jutted out a little too much. She cupped her breasts and was a little embarrassed when she got only a little more than a handful. She had always thought a 34C was a good size, but now it seemed woefully inadequate. Her mates had been around for thousands of years, and must have had other lovers. Vampire lovers.

Vampire females. Beautiful, flawless, and indestructible. She wasn't beautiful. Pretty enough for a human, but not vampire beautiful. She definitely wasn't flawless. She wasn't indestructible. One vampire male would have a hard enough time making love to her safely. Edward always said he could kill her if he lost control. How would she survive her three mates? How would she satisfy them? She was a virgin. The extent of her sexual experience had been gained in the last week, with these very males, and they were obviously quite eager to advance her sexual experience. Oh God, she needed to shave her legs.

From the bedroom, Aro, Marcus and Caius heard Bella's breathing and heart rate accelerate once more. They looked at each other with concern before they heard, "Oh God, I need to shave my legs," followed by a moan and what sounded like their mate hyperventilating. In the blink of an eye, they were in the bathroom, looking at their mate where she was seated naked on the tile, with her arms wrapped around her bent knees, and her head buried between her arms.

Marcus crouched beside her and ran his hand down her hair. "Bella?" he said softly. Her head whipped up, and the panic in her face shone clearly as she squeaked and drew in on herself further, trying to shield as much of her nudity as she could. "Dearest, why do you panic so? We will not harm you. Take a deep breath, Bella, and hold it. Now release and do it again."

Bella followed his instructions as his hand continued its soothing path from her head down her back. She remembered when he did the same thing in the hospital. They had been so gentle with her. They had never so much as caused her to wince, no matter how heated the moment was. Now that they were in the room, and Marcus's hand was soft on her skin, her panic receded and embarrassment set in. She felt foolish for overreacting.

"Now, amata, tell me what caused you to become so distraught? Did Caius's eagerness upset you?"

"What?" Bella was startled, and raised her head to look for the white-haired vampire. He stood with Aro near the door, concern evident in his features. "No, no. He didn't upset me. It's just. . . it's just. . ." she stuttered, and then swore beneath her breath before rushing on. "I'm just human. Your other lovers had to have been more beautiful than I am. I mean look at me. I'm too skinny, and look like I haven't slept well in months, which I haven't, and my boobs are too small, and Edward always said that he couldn't be with me _that_ way without killing me. . . " she continued to rant over her mates' low growls, ". . .and I'm a virgin and there are three of you, and oh God it's going to hurt, and how can I satisfy one of you, let alone three? I have no experience and you'll be unhappy with me and I have to shave my legs!" She finished her one-breath tirade with a wail, burying her head in her knees once more before mumbling, "And then you come in and stroke my back and everything I'm worrying about seems silly and I feel like an idiot. But I still need to shave my legs."

Marcus glanced up at Caius and Aro. Caius looked mystified, and still upset at the mention of Edward. Aro, on the other hand, looked like he wanted to laugh. Waving them both out of the bathroom, Marcus turned off the water, wrapped a large towel over his young mate, sat next to her on the floor, and pulled her into his lap.

"Now, my darling," his voice was soft, but his tone was firm, "you are going to listen to me. Never have we ever seen a creature as beautiful as you, human or vampire." He gave her a look that silenced her as she looked up once more and opened her mouth. "We have had lovers; you are correct. We three had companions for many centuries. They moved away shortly after you were born, but we are still friends. They are excited to meet you. But _you_ are our mate, a part of our soul. We will never look upon another female with desire in our hearts, our minds, or our bodies again. Never. We cannot, and would not want to, even if we could.

"You list your defects as you see them, but neither I nor my brothers see anything but perfection. If you think I am placating you, then I will remind you that Dr. Baldassare used the word perfect after looking at you today. He was not just speaking medically. Your features have perfect symmetry. Your lips are full and beg to be kissed, your cheekbones are delicately arched, and your nose is exactly as it should be. Your eyes could melt a heart of stone, and drown its owner in their depths. Ask Caius if I speak the truth and he would completely agree. In three thousand years he has never been as tender and caring as he is with you." He smiled as he heard Caius agree through the door.

"Whether or not you have slept well doesn't matter. You will sleep well now, wrapped in the arms of those who love you, or we will change you and any effect your recent sleeplessness has had on your body will vanish. You have the body of a goddess, my mate - of Aphrodite herself. You worry that we will not find your body appealing and that you cannot satisfy us all. I will not try to convince you of your error. You will realize how very much you satisfy us when we four are laying replete upon the bed, sated to the very core of our beings.

"You will see, young one, how very much we will care for you. Regardless of the ramblings of that idiot son of Carlisle's, it is very possible for us to be with you physically. One at a time, or all at once. There is only one thing that is not possible." He waited until Bella's questioning gaze met his, and then he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly and whispering against her lips. "It is not possible for us to hurt you, beloved. The loss of your maidenhead may not be comfortable, but that is a fleeting pain, quickly replaced by pleasure. We will make certain of that. There is no need to be frightened, Bella. Not of us. Not ever."

He pressed one more lingering kiss to her lips before standing and carrying her to the edge of the tub. She clutched the towel to herself as she watched him drain the cooling water. He turned the taps back on, and went to a cupboard, removing an expensive looking bottle. He poured it into the running water, and fragrant bubbles began to appear.

"This compliments your scent, amata. The other would overwhelm it." He opened several drawers before he found a razor and some cream. Setting them next to her, he smiled. "Shave your legs, my Bella. Enjoy your bath as long as you want. Caius, for all his eagerness, will wait upon you. We all will. Whether you are ready to give yourself to us today or not, you are still our beloved. We would never intentionally cause you fear or panic. And we will demonstrate your worth to you. Every minute of every day for the rest of eternity, as Aro told you before, until you realize for yourself how very precious you are."

With that he left a much calmer Bella to her bath.

* * *

**My highest reviewed chapter was actually the one where I asked you to woot if it made you smile. This time I challenge each one of the people following this story to leave me a review. About this chapter or not. Who has been your favourite character so far? What has been you favourite line? Most amusing situation? What has caused you the most speculation? What suspicions do you have?**

**One of my readers has been wanting me to include slash in this story since the beginning. I did not because, while I have nothing against slash, I did not feel comfortable writing about it at the moment. It is beyond the realm of my RL sexual experience. So there you go. But... now that Leah is with Felix and Demetri, I can totally see how those two males have an intimate relationship. It kinda makes sense to me. So I am contemplating implying so in this story - without going into any detail. Then I am contemplating giving them their own offshoot of this. I welcome comments, but be respectful. **


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who voted for this story at the non-canon awards. Entwined got Bronze in the Best Poly category. Thank-you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story.**

**Also, HUGE thanks to my reviewers. 81 last chapter! That made me very happy. Now this is the chapter all you naughty peeps have been anticipating since the beginning. That's right -LEMON! You know the drill. 18+**

**Chapter 15**

Bella opened the bathroom door and entered the adjoining bedroom shyly. She held up the hem of the robe Aro had given her, looking at her feet to make sure she didn't trip. She enjoyed the feeling of the fine silk as it slid along her body with each step she took. A movement next to her caused her to lift her eyes. Aro was standing there, drinking in the sight of her, and beyond him a myriad of candles bathed the room in a soft glow.

"You are magnificent, dearest," he breathed, and held his hand out to her in a courtly gesture. "Come, we have had some food and drink brought up for you." He led her to a table, around which Caius and Marcus reclined on long seats.

"This is the way we used to eat in our human years," Marcus explained when he saw her curious look. "The practice of eating in a seated position did not come along until centuries later." Aro helped her recline, and handed her a silver goblet. She took a sip, and closed her eyes as the unfamiliar and entirely pleasant taste of red wine washed over her tongue.

Aro lay on his own chair next to her and began to prepare a plate of various fruits and cheeses. While she waited, sipping the wine, she took a look around the room. The canopied, dark wooden bed that dominated the room was a work of art. Each of the posts was carved with ivy-shaped leaves, and sheer white silk drapery panels hung over the canopy and down to the bed. The bedding was the same deep green shown throughout the room, accented with gold. The whole thing was rich, and sensual. The green and gold theme carried to the rest of the room.

"That's beautiful," she said, taking the plate from Aro, and gesturing to the wall on either side of the bed. "What does it mean?"

Aro followed her gaze to the mural. "That is our bond, the way Marcus sees it. We are the gold and you are the the vine. As you can see, we are bound inextricably to each other, and to you. The bud is our mate-bond. It was furled like that until we found you. Now that we are complete it has blossomed."

"Did you paint it?" Bella asked in wonder. She had never dreamed that there would be such a transcendent representation of their soul-bond.

Caius's voice was oddly subdued as he spoke, "I painted it. I have not seen the bond for myself, as my brothers have, but I created this from their descriptions. Aro tells me that there is no way to accurately reproduce what they see, but this is the closest I have come. It took me many years. I will be painting the blossom soon, of course."

"Caius," Bella sighed, "it's amazing. It takes my breath away." She placed her cup and nearly empty plate on the table, and got up to walk over to him. She held out her hand, and he took it, allowing her to draw him to his feet. Sliding her arms around his waist, she laid her cheek against his chest and whispered, "I'm sorry I freaked out. I saw how worried you all looked. I didn't mean to ruin the mood."

"You have ruined nothing, my sweet darling. I was - I am so eager for you that I forget sometimes how very innocent you are. You are cherished by us, Bella, and we will show you great love and tenderness."

Aro drew her away from Caius, tilting her head up for a lingering kiss. "You could never ruin the mood, Bella. The desire we feel for you is everlasting. Today, or a thousand years from now, we will want you. In our bed and in our lives. Will you give yourself to us this day?"

Bella looked into Aro's deep crimson eyes, then Caius's and Marcus's. The lust that had overwhelmed her before was still there, but it was a mere ember when compared to the love that blazed in each of them. In that instant, all hesitance was gone, all her fears disappeared. She was still shy, still a little nervous about the enormity of this action, but there was no panic, only anticipation.

Bella turned her back on her mates and walked slowly to the bed. She ran her hand down the white silk panels, and then looked over her shoulder at the three vampires with a wicked smile. Very deliberately, she loosened the tie on the robe, allowing it to catch on the tips of her breasts, held up in the crook of her arms.

Before she could blink, her mates were standing with her. Marcus pressed himself against her back, pulling her hair away from her neck and placing hot kisses to her bare shoulder. Bella gasped as his cool tongue licked her smooth skin, and she felt him nibble and suck at the juncture where her pulse beat strongly.

Caius's lips met hers and his tongue invaded her mouth to wrap itself around hers. His hands grasped her hips then slid up her body. He pushed the robe aside and she moaned as his hands covered her breasts, caressing the soft globes. He flicked his thumbs across her nipples, drawing another moan and a shudder from her, and causing a rush of arousal between her legs. Her hands slid up into his hair, as she lost herself in the kiss.

"You are beautiful, my mate. Exquisite." Aro watched his brothers make love to Bella, his eyes black with need. He removed his shirt and loosened the button on his pants, relieving some of the aching pressure on his erection. "Lay her down upon the bed, brothers, so that I may join you."

Marcus backed away, and Caius lifted Bella in his arms, the robe falling to the floor. Bella coloured as she realized she was completely naked, but her unease was fleeting. She felt the soft, cool silk of the bed beneath her as Caius lay her down, hovering over her. Once again he took her mouth with his, before standing up. She had a second to watch as he and Marcus shed their shirts, before Aro took his place, kissing her with as much ardour as he had in the limousine days ago. The tips of her breasts grazed his smooth chest, pebbling with sensation, and her entire being thrummed with passion.

Aro inhaled as his mate reacted to his touch. He could smell the sweetness of the dew collecting at her core, and it pleased him that her body was preparing to receive them. He trailed his mouth down her figure, stopping to draw a nipple into his mouth. Bella cried out as he suckled, clutching at the bedding and arching up in surprise. An electric tingle worked through her body from his mouth. She rubbed her thighs together, needing something more, but not knowing how to find it.

Aro felt her movements and smiled. He released her breast, only to have Marcus take his place, his hand stroking smooth circles on her stomach. Caius claimed her mouth, and brushed her other nipple with his fingers, pinching and pulling gently, causing waves of sensation to nearly overcome his mate.

Aro glided farther down Bella's body, noticing with pleasure that she had used the razor on more than just her legs. He ran his hands along her smooth mound. "Brothers," he uttered softly, his cool breath wafting over her clit and lower lips, "she has bared herself for us. Look at the beauty that the Gods have chosen for us."

Bella found no room for a blush in the haze of need clouding her mind. She whimpered as Marcus and Caius stopped their ministrations and stared at her nudity. Their hands smoothed over her bare flesh, and she bucked her hips when fingers softly stroked her labia and grazed her tight bundle of nerves.

"Beauty beyond words," Caius murmured, and resumed devouring her mouth. She heard Marcus agree and felt him at her breast once more. Aro continued to caress her bare folds, and then lowered his mouth to her core. He ran his tongue through her slit, and when he reached her sensitive button, he flicked his tongue against it.

Bella gasped, pushing up towards his mouth as she reached for him, only to encounter Marcus and Caius in her way. Caius caught her hand, and began to lavish kisses upon it, continuing up her arm. He lingered at her pulse points, her delicate wrist, the inside of her elbow, and the translucent, sensitive skin of her upper arm.

Her other hand caught in Marcus's hair. She ran her fingers down its length, grabbing a handful tightly as he continued to nibble along her stomach, ribs, neck and breasts. There was no part of her body that didn't quiver with need. She whimpered, writhing against the bed, twisting and pushing into Aro's touch.

"Oh, oh, mmm!" she cried out. Aro sucked her swollen bud into his mouth, grazing her flesh with his teeth. He ran his fingers along her folds, slick with moisture, and dipped between them to insert his finger gently.

Bella felt the intrusion through the fog of lust. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable. She felt Aro begin to thrust slowly, and could not control the synchronous movement of her pelvis.

Marcus and Caius raised their heads to watch as Aro slipped another finger into Bella. There was a flash of discomfort on her face, replaced so quickly by her mounting need that, even as vampires, they almost missed it.

"Mmm, aaah! Oh, God that feels good" Bella's head was thrown back and she took her arms from Caius and Marcus to finally reach Aro. Her fingers tangled in his hair as she held him to her, rocking up against his mouth and fingers. His tongue continued its vibrations on her swollen clit. Her heart beat quickly and she panted with the rhythm of her undulating hips.

Aro felt the walls of his mate's flesh begin to constrict around him, and curled his fingers in a beckoning motion. Bella's eyes popped open in surprise, and her thighs clamped tightly around his head. She ground herself into his face and hand, deep, shuddering breaths escaping her, inner muscles tightening and releasing her juices in sated gush.

Aro caught the essence of his lover on his tongue in one quick sweep. He could have feasted on her all night, but he knew that it would be better if her body's moisture remained. He glanced up at his brothers as Bella came down from her high. They shared a look and he untangled himself, running his hands down her soft, smooth thighs.

Bella felt Aro leave her as her breath and heart rate returned to normal. She had tried to masturbate a couple of times, after Edward had once again refused her, but had never been able to bring herself to orgasm. Her eyes were full of wonder and satisfaction, yet her body seemed to know that she was still incomplete. Small whines escaped her throat, and her pelvis continued to move in small thrusts. She frowned as she saw her three mates with their pants still on.

"I need you," she moaned. "I want to see you." She sat up, and finding herself closest to Marcus, tugged on his waistband. He buried one hand in her hair, tilting her face up to him, and with the other he unbuttoned his pants. He leaned down to kiss her, released her hair, and then pulled her to sit on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of her. Taking her hands, he placed them at his hips.

"You are welcome to see, and touch, and taste, my beautiful Bella. My body belongs only to you."

Bella smiled shyly as she pushed Marcus's pants and underwear down, allowing his hardened member to spring free. She paused and looked up at Marcus with wide eyes, before slowly wrapping her hand around his length.

"It's so smooth, satiny," she ran her hand down and then back up, marvelling at the texture. Her fingers brushed over the darkened head, catching a liquid drop at the tip. She had seen pictures in sex-ed classes, but nothing prepared her for the real thing. She didn't know whether or not Marcus would be considered large, but he seemed big enough for her. She stroked her hand down to the base and back once more, and heard Marcus groan above her. She looked up at him curiously and smiled more confidently at his expression.

"Dear Gods, have mercy," his mouth fell open as his black eyes stared intently at her. Bella began to push and pull his erection, experimenting with the pressure of her grip and the movement of her hands. She tried straight strokes, and twisting strokes, sometimes rubbing her thumb or fingers over the tip and sometimes not. Marcus's hand came up into her hair once more, and he held on as though she were a lifeline. Bella lifted her other hand to the soft sack at the base of his penis, feeling the weight and texture, rolling and squeezing his testicles in exploration.

Marcus muttered an oath in a language Bella did not understand, before stilling her hands with his. "You must stop, beloved, before I spill into your hands."

Bella looked at her hands and lifted fingers that were damp with his pre-cum to her lips. She licked at them tentatively and surprise lit her features. "I wouldn't mind if you did, Marcus," she informed her mate mischievously. "You taste different than I've heard guys do. Sweeter, better." She sucked at her fingers again and hummed in pleasure.

She was so intent upon Marcus that she gasped when she heard Caius's dark voice sound in her ear, "It is the venom in our bodies, my mate. It makes our bodies sweet. We have been designed to please you in every way." He captured her earlobe between his teeth, much like she had done to him earlier, and she felt a shiver race up her body.

Pulling her to her feet, Caius took her mouth in a gentle kiss before looking deeply into her eyes. "Will you allow me into your body, Bella? Will you allow me to worship you and your body with mine?"

In that moment, Bella could almost feel the depth of devotion Caius had for her. She almost understood what she meant to these three brothers - that she was the gift that they had spent hundreds of years waiting for. Tears filled her eyes as her heart swelled with love, and her smile was wide and happy.

"Yes, Caius. I will not just allow you into my body, I will welcome you with an open heart. Make love to me, my mate. Show me the love I see in your eyes. Love that I feel for you also. Love that I feel for Marcus, and for Aro. My mates. I am yours."

Caius's laughed and swept Bella up in his arms, hugging her tightly to his frame, kissing her her cheeks, her eyes, and even her nose, "My mate. My Bella. I will show you how very much I love you. I am yours every bit as much as you are mine."

Aro plucked her from Caius's arms, kissing her fiercely. She worried for a second that he would hold her too tightly, but it really did seem like it was impossible for them to hurt her. He drew back with a light laugh at her breathlessness, eyes alight with joy, "Dearest, my darling Bella. I will add my love to yours and Caius's. I love you, mate. I have loved you for an eternity and will love you for an eternity more. Until the sky falls into the oceans and darkness consumes us all - even beyond that - you will always have my love."

"And mine, beloved,"Marcus said, drawing her away from Aro gently. His kiss was soft, lingering and sweet, with just an edge of desperate hunger. "My love for you is only matched by that of my brothers. You are, and always will be, our Precious One. Our reason for all that we are and all that we do."

Bella couldn't contain her tears as Marcus passed her gently back to Caius. "That's not true, Marcus," she managed to whisper. "Your love for me is also matched by my love for you three. How can it not be, when everything within me longs for everything within you?"

Caius lifted her in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down in the very centre. She watched as he and Aro quickly divested themselves of the rest of their clothing, and leaned up on her elbows to look at them.

Caius's cock was the longest and slimmest of the three brothers. Aro and Marcus were similar lengthwise, although Aro was much thicker. Bella was intrigued by the differences, and wanted desperately to touch her mates. She started to arise, but was stopped by Caius settling himself between her thighs. He brushed a stray lock of hair away from her face, then held the back of her head while he feasted on her mouth.

You are so beautiful, my mate. So beautiful." His hand brushed down her side, grazing her breast and continuing its path until he reached her legs. Hooking a hand under her knee, he brought her leg up over his hip, pushing forward with his hips.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as she felt Caius's erection slip through her wet folds, its tip rubbing against her clit. Pleased with her reaction, Caius drew back and repeated the motion, feeling and scenting his mate's increased arousal once more. Holding her leg over his hip and her core open, he continued to thrust against her, while kissing her until she moaned into his mouth, rocking back against him.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Caius looked at Bella, "It is time, sweet darling. I will try to make the pain fleeting." He began to enter her, slowly at first, watching for any sign of pain.

"You are so hot around me, my mate. So tight. So smooth."

Bella whimpered and frowned a little as Caius continued to push forward. The sensation of being stretched and filled was uncomfortable, but not painful. Her body was slick with moisture, and more than ready to accommodate her mates. She tilted her hips up, wrapping her legs around Caius and trying to draw him in farther. Frustrated when she could not manage it, Bella finally whined, "More, Caius! I want more of you. Please! It's OK; it doesn't hurt. It's weird, a little uncomfortable, but I'm getting used to it. I just want all of you."

Caius growled deep in his throat, showing venom coated fangs to Bella for the first time since they'd met. He felt the rush of arousal that was her response, and surged forward with one hard thrust.

Bella cried out in surprise as she felt Caius's sack hit her bottom. "Oh my God, you feel amazing." She closed her eyes and revelled in the sensation as he pulled out and thrust once more.

Caius sat back on his heels, lifting his mate's hips up and thrusting into her hard, over and over. He exulted in every gasp, every moan, every cry that fell from her lips, as her hands grabbed and twisted at the bedding. Marcus and Aro climbed onto the bed, lying next to her, and smoothing their hands and their lips repeatedly over her body. Their other hands were stroking their cocks, pleasuring themselves over the sight of their mate's lustful abandon.

Caius felt his release approaching, and was astonished when he leaned down and sank his teeth into his mate's left breast just as he shot his seed inside of her. He let go with a venom-coated lick, and watched amazed as his brothers sank their teeth into either side of Bella's neck as they spilled their seed over the soft skin of her breasts and stomach.

Bella felt Caius bite her and she cried out, her orgasm washing over her in wave after wave of undiluted sensation. She felt the other two sets of teeth just as she thought she could take no more, and she saw lights burst behind her eyes, the brightness blinding even her mind, before everything faded into darkness.

* * *

**I hope this met expectations. How was my lemon? What did you particularly like or dislike? Please, be respectful.**


	18. Interlude III: Through the Clouds

**A/N: Here is a short little Interlude for you. It is on the plane to Italy. There are a few reasons I wrote this. First, I couldn't get what I wanted for the next chapter to flow properly, so I worked this in. I actually have written this and the regular chapter congruently, so I should be done the next one soon. Secondly, I don't have proper internet right now. Not until the end of the month. So to post I have to set my phone down gingerly in the only spot in the house that I get reception, and set up a wireless hotspot. Increases my data useage, sigh. But I will have regular internet by the first of May. This interlude helped clear my mind of the mess of stress that I have going on. Thirdly, there are a few things that can't really be worked into the story smoothly. The dialogue, in my opinion, would seem forced and bulky. So things like Christmas, school, and how she knows about their gifts (hello? she did spend time with them while the wolves did their thing; they would have talked), are better outside the norm of the story. At least that's what I think. And since I'm writing it. . . ;-)**

**I did not proofread this chapter. No one else did, either. So, yeah. When I have better internet access I will fix any glaring mistakes, like the last chapter, when I used 'palpitate', instead of 'palpate', /facepalm.**

**Interlude III – Through the clouds**

Caius laid Bella down on the bed in the stateroom. He shut the partition, closing away the sight of Victoria sitting slack under Alec's gift. He wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with her or Laurent yet, but he'd always been an inventive sort. Maybe he would see if he could chisel vampire flesh as he would a block of marble or granite.

One part of his mind stayed on this train of thought. He considered various shapes he could make from vampire parts. He'd burn the arms and legs, of course, so that they could not escape, but he could imagine setting their heads on a shelf, so that they could appreciate his art. He wondered if he could rip away the dead organs and make an urn from a vampire torso. Maybe he could fill it with flowers for his Bella. He wondered how long he could play with them before insanity decreased their pain and his amusement.

However, the majority of his brain was occupied with his mate. She was on her side, facing him, one arm under her head and the other resting on her hip, just above her casted leg. She was staring at him silently, and he took the time to stare back.

She was a beauty, this mate of theirs. Her hair was long and thick, hanging in loose waves halfway down her back. He was sure that most people would call its colour brown, but it was so much more than that. He could pick out individual strands of blue-black, mahogany, auburn, chocolate and blond. He reached out a hand and combed his fingers through her hair, brushing back from her face, tracing the shape of her skull, sliding gently over her neck and down her back. Each strand he touched had a different texture, and he revelled in the variety he could feel with just one touch.

Bella shivered and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of bliss. There was something so soothing about having her hair petted, and her mates constantly seemed to be touching it. She opened her eyes again and smiled at her white-haired mate. He had been so gentle with her, but she had detected the underlying brusqueness and impatience when he dealt with the hospital staff, and some of the other wolves. She suspected that he was every bit as dangerous as Carlisle had told her. But it was impossible for her to be afraid of any of her mates.

Caius did not look away from his mate when her eyes closed. He skimmed the delicate bones of her face, once more noting the diminished bruising. Her eyes opened, and when she smiled at him, he couldn't help marvelling again at their perfection. The deep brown of her irises started at her pupil and radiated outwards like a starburst. Caius could see each time the shade lightened, until at the very edges she had smatterings of gold and deep green, just like the bond. Marcus had confirmed that when Caius had mentioned it earlier.

"Caius?" Bella's soft voice finally cut the silence. "Do the Volturi celebrate Christmas?"

Caius snorted, "You will learn, my darling, that with Aro around, we are not able to ignore a holiday that humans enjoy so much. He infects the coven with good cheer every December. I do not get involved, but there are several of the Volturi who enjoy it every bit as much as Aro."

Aro slid open the partition and grinned at Bella. "Caius is our resident Grinch, my dear." He chuckled when Caius snarled lightly at him and retreated to the main cabin. He wasted no time in taking Caius's spot next to their mate. "When the humans here began celebrating Christmas, we also began to enjoy the holiday. The exterior of the castle is decorated, and we provide the light displays throughout the town. Felix has a very fun time pretending to be Santa Claus. Heidi and Chelsea do the shopping – nothing extravagant – and he actually does visit every house with a young child to leave the gifts."

Bella giggled, and then laughed outright when she heard Felix's, "Ho, ho, ho!" resound through the aircraft. "Does he go down the chimneys in a red suit, and eat the cookies and milk?"

Aro laughed with her. "He has a red suit, shiny buckle and all, and the parents usually leave a way in for him. An unlocked window or door, or maybe a key that has been sent for Jolly Ol' St. Felix. I believe he has a ring of them that he keeps until he stops visiting that house. And no milk and cookies. I don't think even he would go that far."

Bella smiled again and shook her head in mild disbelief. The Cullens had always had a supercilious view of their own superiority over other vampires. They held themselves to be more humane and compassionate than any other creature in their world. But Bella had never seen Alice spend any money on anyone she didn't think was her equal. She had never seen them treat anyone at school with any sort of real kindness, and Jacob had made her agree that at least half of them were not actually kind to her, either.

"What am I going to do about school, Aro? I am so close to graduating. It seems like a waste to stop now, but I know I can't go back to Forks and finish there."

Aro sighed, "If not for the warning of the spirits, you could go back to Forks, although at least one of us would always be with you. Now that the threat to your life has been apprehended, at least. But after the spirit-walk, we will not let you out of our sight until we are assured the danger, whatever it is, has passed."

"So then, what? I would like to at least finish high school, and I'm sure Charlie would like it if I finished, also."

"We will tutor you, if you'd like. I assure you that you will get a far greater education from us anyway. You have examinations to take?" At Bella's nod, he continued, "We will make arrangements with the secondary school in Volterra for you to take them there. A semester abroad; isn't that what it's called? We can also arrange a human tutor, if that is your preference. Unfortunately, we simply cannot allow you to attend the school. From now on, you will be accompanied at all times, if not by us, then by the guard."

"That seems like a pain in the butt for you guys. I don't want to inconvenience anyone." As nice as they had all been so far, Bella wasn't sure that the guards would enjoy spending their hours watching her sleep, or slowing themselves to meet her human pace.

Bella jumped as Caius returned to her with lightning speed. He bent over Aro to take her face lightly between his hands. His touch was gentle, but his voice was full of playful menace as he warned, "Do not think of yourself with such little regard again, mate. Your worth to us is beyond measure, and we will safeguard your life with the last drop of our venom."

Bella could not help the shiver of arousal he inspired in her. She sensed that if she continued to protest, the lightness would disappear from his voice, and she might very well be relegated to a life lived from the safety of his arms. She chose instead to turn her head and place a kiss into his palm, nodding once. Satisfied, he returned to his seat, turning the lights down and closing the divider as he left.

Bella gave a wry grin. She hadn't realized she was tired until Caius took it upon himself to subtly announce nap time. She closed her eyes. "Aro, would you tell me more about your gifts?"

"Of course, dearest," was the reply. She fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of his voice.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this? Leave me a review and let me know.**


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N: Still no internet, but here I am, posting just for you guys, using my phone's 4G again. Well, OK, not just for you. I posted the last interlude on the 21st and just couldn't wait until the 30th or 1st for more reviews. I'm going to 'squee!' when I reach 800. I know that's 90 away, but I did get 84 reviews on chapter 16, so 90 is doable.**

**I'm such a review w****. **

**I enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Chapter 16**

The kings returned to awareness quickly, Aro and Marcus licking closed the bite marks they had made. The three ancients looked at each other in panic, then at their unconscious mate, where she lay surrounded by them.

"What did we do, brothers?" Aro was horrified and confused. "I know we were going to turn her, but we hadn't even talked about it with her yet."

"I had no control, Aro. I don't know what happened. Marcus, does the bond say anything?"

"It does not, brothers, yet I could not control it, either." He looked down at his mate. He could not regret changing Bella, but they had meant to speak with her first. Frowning thoughtfully, he continued, "But look, brothers. Listen. Her heart does not beat faster; she does not cry out with pain, and her face is as peaceful as if she were sleeping."

Caius watched his mate from where he was still nestled between her thighs. Marcus was right; she did not act as though she was burning. He didn't understand why she was not screaming as the venom stripped away her human self. They needed to discuss this further and let the coven know their mate was changing. Blood would need to be procured, and arrangements made for their treasured newborn mate.

The three brothers sighed as one, and started to remove themselves from their beloved's warmth. They had barely shifted when Bella's drowsy voice stopped them.

"Don't go. I'm comfortable. Just stay here with me."Her words dropped off to a mumble that the kings strained to hear. "Plus I still want Marcus and Aro."

The vampires looked at each other, completely bemused. Not only did Bella not appear to be in pain, but she was seemingly lucid.

"What is happening, Marcus?" Aro was deeply concerned. "I have seen in Jake's mind the story of when she was bitten. She felt the burn of that venom before it was removed. Why is she not burning now?"

"Is it possible for her to have gained an immunity to venom? Will we even be able to change her? If that is the case, then what is happening to her now? Why is she not awake?" Caius was panicked at the thought of losing his mate to mortality when they had just found her.

"Shh, Caius. Be calm," Bella's sleepy voice cut through her mates' growing unease. "Be calm, Aro. Be calm, Marcus. All will be well."

Bella fell silent with a sigh of one in deep slumber. Her heart rate and breathing were the rhythmic measure of sleep. Even her eyes danced beneath their lids as though she dreamt, yet her words showed awareness of the turmoil within her mates.

The kings studied the beauty laying with them and then looked back at each other. Caius finally withdrew from Bella's hot centre, rolling onto his back with his mate still held firmly in his arms. Marcus and Aro adjusted their positions with the movement, so that they once more ended on either side of their mate, each with a hand on her naked back. Bella hummed a low sound of contentment against Caius's chest, and then quieted once more.

Aro finally spoke. "There is more happening than we know, brothers. The warning of the Quileute Spirits cannot be taken lightly. Taha Aki spoke of our bond as a thing preordained since the moment you became a vampire, Marcus. Perhaps even before that. You never knew your Maker, and I have never been able to glimpse even a hint of him, or her, in your mind. We must trust that the Gods have a plan for our Bella. Maybe she is meant to change this way. Maybe she burned before because she was not meant to be tainted with venom that did not belong to her mates. We will have to wait for the outcome of this situation to reveal itself. In the meantime, if she wants us to remain, then we will remain."

"And I will watch the bond closely and inform you if I see the slightest change." Marcus stated. To his gift, his mate looked as she had in the hospital, complete with the floral diadem and ethereal golden glow. It had not changed; he could lose himself in its beauty.

Caius pulled a fistful of Bella's hair toward his face, breathing deeply. Her scent soothed him, as it had from the first. Spring violets and frankincense. He closed his eyes and willed away his panic, choosing to trust his mate's assertions that she was well.

Aro propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand still skimming down his darling's back. He spared a second to check his brothers' minds, before resuming his intent watch over his mate. He tuned his ear to her breathing and heart-rate, and ran his eyes unceasingly over every inch of her body bared to him. He would not miss anything.

Several hours later, the brothers were still in the same positions. Aside from the heart rate, breathing, and occasional sleepy shift from Bella, the room had been completely still and silent. So when a golden aura surrounded their mate, even Aro was surprised.

Marcus heard the swift intake of air from Aro and pushed his bond-sight away. He was startled to find her glowing, just as she did to his gift. Caius's eyes had snapped open at the noise, wondering what had happened that he did not hear or feel.

He beheld the glowing nimbus with the same awe that was in his brothers' expressions. He had only a moment to admire its beauty before vines grew around his mate from within her, reaching out to him and his brothers. He felt them grow around his arms and over his collarbone toward his unbeating heart. The vines also grew out from each brother to the other two, wrapping them all together. The web was unbreakable, yet fluid, allowing him to shift so that he had a better view of what was happening.

When the vines stopped moving, golden lines sprung out from each of the three vampires, pushing through the vines that connected the kings to each other, and around the vines that tied them to Bella. The leaves were deep, glossy green, lined with shining gold.

Suddenly, Bella stirred, and sat up, still on Caius. Her eyes were open, but the brown had been replaced entirely by green and gold. She spread her arms to the side, and spoke in a voice that did not quite sound like her own. "We are One. We are Eternal. We are Entwined." As she finished speaking, buds broke from the vines and blossomed fully. The entire thing glowed brilliantly, and then settled.

Caius entire being was suffused with joy as, after fifteen hundred years, he finally was able to see his mate-bond with his own eyes. His mate was divine, naked, with a coronet of flowers and her limbs and torso adorned with garlands of rich green and gold. He would spend the rest of his existence worshipping this goddess.

Before any of the three were able to breathe out their reverent thoughts, the bond began to melt away around the kings, becoming translucent before sinking into their skin. Where the bond touched, their vampire skin blazed with the unfamiliar and unwelcome sensation of great heat, before cooling once more.

Before the vines around Bella disappeared completely, the skin beneath took on the appearance of the bark of an ancient oak. Where her mates still touched her, her human softness firmed, hardening until their gentle touches were obviously no longer needed. Marcus's eyes widened. In that moment, the Taha Aki's instructions made sense and he knew what to look for when they began their quest for information.

He could not take his eyes off his mate as the entire image sunk into her skin, leaving the same soft, creamy complexion as before. The only change was Bella's eyes. The starburst of brown had been replaced entirely by shades of green, and around her pupils and the outer edge of her irises shone rings of pure gold.

The three brothers caught the beauty as her eyes fluttered shut and she slumped unconscious once more. As they lay her down, they noticed the green and gold design of vines, with a single white, five-petalled flower decorating her left breast, where her heart still beat.

And they finally noticed the coloured markings on their own skin - a physical representation of their bond, winding up their arms and across their collarbones, ending over their hearts with the same design as their mate's.

* * *

The two powerful beings stood in a small clearing in the forest, looking down at the pair of blond-haired vampires kneeling at their feet. "You have done well, young ones," the male declared. "She is with her mates now, and their purpose will endure. You kept her safe and influenced the decision that removed her from those who would mean her harm. You are released from your duty, with our gratitude. It is time to leave the Cullen coven."

Standing, Jasper sighed with relief. Even with Rosalie's gift misleading Edward's mind reading, the constant need to be on guard around the Cullens was tiresome. He remembered when he had been freed from Maria's clutches by Peter and Charlotte. They had taken him to a grove of trees, where he had first met the man currently standing before him; the same being who had unburdened Jasper's mind and taught him to feel beyond a person's surface emotions to the emotion of the soul itself. He could literally feel the good or evil intrinsic to that soul, and the magnitude of that good or evil.

It made feeding on humans as easy for him as for any vampire. A truly evil soul was too tainted to feel the guilt, sadness, remorse, or even fear that a good soul would feel when chosen to become a vampire's meal. Jasper was able to focus down to that level and feel nothing but satisfaction in his feeds. He knew that he had just rid the world of one who deserved to die.

It had not felt like an obligation when, ten years later, he was asked to help another vampire watch the Cullen clan. He was sent to meet Alice in Philadelphia, knowing she would take him to Carlisle's so-called family. She never knew that he had been sent, nor did she know that Rosalie had been the vampire he was to join. His first look at Alice's soul-emotion had revealed the evil within. The same held for Carlisle.

Rosalie's benefactor had revealed herself the first time the blond beauty was allowed to hunt alone. Also appearing to the vampire in the middle of a copse of trees, she had offered Rosalie help getting revenge on those who had defiled her. The mysterious lady had been incensed that Rosalie had been unwillingly stripped of her virginity. That it was done in such a brutal fashion increased her ire.

When the last vile man had died, soiling himself in fear, both females had felt a righteous sense of satisfaction. It was then that the lady had asked Rosalie to watch the Cullens. There would come a time, she had told the young vampire, when Rosalie's presence would save the life of one who, even though she had not yet been born, had already created a safer, more peaceful, world for vampires and humans alike.

In the meantime, Rose was to watch the Cullens carefully. Carlisle, she was warned, was not as altruistic as he appeared. Watch, and when the time came, she would know who to protect. Rosalie had graciously accepted her task. Even if Carlisle insisted that he had saved her from death, she never quite felt that his motives were pure. There was a gleam in his eye that caused her great unease. She knew that Carlisle had turned her to be a companion to Edward, and she could not help the shudder of revulsion at that thought. She wondered what Carlisle would have done if Edward had indeed been interested in her as a bedmate.

Thankfully, the teenaged vampire was a brooding sort, occupied more with the morose melodrama of eternal adolescence, than with the company of a female. All the world was a stage to Edward, and he seemed determined to play the tragic figure on that stage.

Rosalie had happily found her mate in Emmett shortly thereafter. While the large vampire could be highly insensitive, he was a cheerful sort, always up for a prank, a good game, or a playful fight. He balanced Rosalie's serious nature, and soothed the dark, hurt places within her.

Rosalie had not known about her gift, until the lady revealed it to her. She could mislead the invasive powers of other vampires. She had been violated enough in life, the other female had told her. Her privacy would not be violated in undeath. Edward's heard only thoughts that she didn't feel needed to be kept private, and no one knew she had a gift unless she told them herself.

When Jasper came to them with Alice, she was glad to know she had a powerful and trusted ally with her. While she trusted her mate with her heart and body, the task she had been given was too important for Emmett's casual nature and flippant attitude.

Jasper, on the other hand, was anything but flippant. Sometimes too serious, he wasted no time in identifying Carlisle and Alice as the true dangers. Rosalie never realized until she told him about her gift that it had extended to protect his privacy the moment she knew he could be trusted with her mission. They had experimented with Edward to be certain, and it was obvious that he did not hear their true thoughts about his character.

So the two waited and watched, enduring the discomfort of living with a coven they did not trust and, for Jasper, also enduring the constant hunger that came with animal blood. Rosalie still could not bring herself to feed from humans, and so had no idea what she was denying herself.

Decades passed, but when Edward met Bella, they knew that she was the one they were supposed to protect. Rosalie had just one question for the female standing before them.

"My Lady, why couldn't we just have taken her to her mates, and avoided everything that happened? Wouldn't it have been safer for her?"

"Trust in the Fates, daughter. Alliances have been formed that would not have been otherwise. Taking the girl would have made enemies out of those who should not be, and the path we still travel could have led into an abyss."

"We still have not been able to figure out who commands Carlisle and Alice, my Lady," Jasper felt compelled to point out. That he and Rosalie had never been able to follow the two schemers to their rendezvous over the years rankled his military pride.

"We know who is behind the threat, child," the female gently reminded him. "We just do not know the form they have taken. Worry not, for the Spirits have taken a warning to our Chosen, and now that they are together they are stronger than ever. They will be ready when the time comes."

"My Lord, what of the others? Rosalie and Emmett and I will of course leave immediately, but what of Edward and Esme? He is a spoiled,misguided, arrogant child, but he is not evil. And poor Esme has never been treated kindly. Not in her human life, nor in this one. She lives each day terrified and feeling worthless. But I have never encountered a more gentle soul. She does not deserve to be left behind."

"Take them to the Quileute wolves, young one," The male instructed." Although Iamos has tainted Alice's sight, it is always preferable when she does not see at all. For her own protection, he lifted his shroud on Bella for a brief time, but she is completely veiled once more. The wolves will keep anyone near them shrouded also. Edward and Esme will be safe there."

"Why did letting Alice see Bella protect her?" Rosalie knew that she didn't always get answers to her questions, but she had never been rebuked for asking.

"Rosalie," the deep voice gently queried, "do you think that Carlisle would have waited to try to turn her if she had been immune to _both_ Alice and Edward's gifts? He barely waited to begin with, and may not have at all, if Edward had not been so keen on keeping her human, and he so keen on maintaining his illusion of benevolence. Her shield is inherent to her, but we could make her visible to Alice until there was no longer a need."

"So Edward's spoiled, controlling, brooding selfishness actually managed to accomplish something good? That's got to be a first."

"There are faults in all creatures, Rose," the lady's tone was firm. "Even among us. But good can come from even the most flawed. Remember that, and that Edward's soul was never influenced to evil, as Carlisle's was. The core of his being is pure, and the Quileute will help him find his strength of character."

Jasper and Rosalie both bowed their heads in acknowledgement, and when they raised their eyes once more, the clearing was empty.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it. Are you disappointed that Edward isn't evil? What about Jasper & Rosalie being actually the good guys? Any idea what I'm thinking? I know what I'm thinking, hehehe! Can you guess who, or what manner of beings J&R were talking to? Review, review, review!**

**BTW (and some of my readers may back me up on this), if you guess correctly, or are close, there is a strong chance I will PM you just to let you know that you're on the right track.**


End file.
